The Time of Titans
by FrozenDragonMaster
Summary: Everyone will soon know who are the rightful rulers of the known world.
1. Introductions

The Narrow Sea had always been full of surprises for travelers that would drift on its surface. Storms were not uncommon throughout the years, though they tend to be more placid than the pirates that would occasionally maraud the waters. Those who were fortunate enough to brave or avoid the weather or the reavers would have to face the dangers of the deep. Noise and the smell of blood always worked as beacons for sharks that yearned to taste human flesh, though they were minnows in comparison to the other, larger beasts that lurked in the abyss. Krakens and leviathans were huge, but there had been tales of something larger and more ancient. Rare sailors who survived the great depths told stories of a strange blue light that glowed and dimmed continuously in the darkest trenches. Anything in its wake would flee or hide with fear. Little was understood about the Narrow Sea and the things that dwelled within, but it would not take long for the known world to understand how massive things could be.

* * *

Naath was known far and wide for its tropical climate, palm trees, and abundance of colorful butterflies. The island's inhabitants, the Naathi, were peaceful people who fed exclusively on plant matters and were renowned for creating soothing music and smooth silk. However, their pacifist nature made them vulnerable to slavers and conquerors. But this does not mean that the Naathi were completely defenseless. The butterflies of Naath were revered because of the hazardous fever that they would carry and unleash upon those who seek to harm the island. The reason behind this phenomenon remained unclear. Some said the Naathi managed to build a form of immunity to the butterflies, while others believed that the butterflies were following commands. A lone survivor of Naath's would-be conquerors mumbled about ethereal chitters that came from the deep jungles of the island, which was immediately followed by swarms of the deadly butterflies fluttering around his army. No one knew for certain, but someone or something wanted to make sure that Naath could never be desecrated.

* * *

The Doom of Valyria was a cataclysmic event that destroyed one of the most advanced civilizations in the history of the known world. Countless men, women, children, and dragons were lost alongside their glorified freehold as the volcanoes of the Fourteen Fires swallowed them into the halls of history. Until today, there was never a concrete answer to the root of this catastrophe. Some said that the volcanic eruptions were natural, while others claimed that it was sparked by the abuse of sorcery. One less widespread theory asserted that some of the Valyrian miners stumbled upon an entity that was resting deep within one of the Fourteen Fires, and its furious arousal triggered the volcanoes to erupt and obliterate everything around them. When the Doom ceased, only seven of the Fourteen Fires stood above the Smoking Sea, and very few dared to voyage near the shattered peninsula, believing them to be haunted by ghosts of the Doom and the fiery demon that started it.

* * *

The Land of Always Winter was the most northern and isolated region of Westeros that acted as the dominion of the White Walkers and their army of countless wights. But following their extermination, the land grew less hostile, became easier to explore, and a tremendous discovery was made from the permafrost. Entombed deep in the ice was something substantially gargantuan, but its presence also created an unsettling ambiance. Humankind never knew anything like it, and some said that it should never exist in the known world. Faint heartbeats can be heard if ears were placed flat to the ice, and if its prison thawed, everyone should be prepared.


	2. The Daughter of Harmony

Grey Worm sat upon the sandy beaches in solitude with his helmet, shield, and spear placed next to him as the amber sun made its gradual descent into the sapphire waters. As several butterflies flutter above his head, he could hear the distant conversation of the Unsullied and the Naathi, only to be drowned from time to time by the splashes of approaching and receding waves. Grey Worm enjoyed the temporary seclusion, though it changed when a golden-eyed young woman with a gown of blue silk and a lily on the top of her long dark hair came to his approach. Grey Worm nodded and made a soft smile as she sat next to him.

"**My name is Messina, and** **while we are certainly grateful for your presence on Naath,** **I cannot help but wonder why.**" The Unsullied commander let out a sigh as he began his statement.

"**Not long before I came here, I served the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, as the commander of her army. During my service, I fell in love with one of her closest advisors, Missandei of Naath. I asked her if she wanted to do anything else after Daenerys has taken her throne, and she simply wished to return home and see its beaches again. She told me that her people are unable to defend themselves, so I promised to lead the Unsullied in protecting Naath.**"

"**And where is Missandei now?**" Messina found the answer and deflated when Grey Worm looked to the ground solemnly. Despite the grief, he possessed the strength to look up again.

"**Though she is gone, I vow to keep my promise on her behalf.**"

"**On behalf of my people**, **I simply want to say thank you again for the help you have given.**"

Grey Worm and Messina then turn their gaze on the growing and scenic twilight. It was unlike any panorama he had seen before.

"**I understand why Missandei wanted to see the beaches of Naath again.**"

"**It is beautiful,**" added Messina. "**But it is also a warning. The slavers often attack at night, when most of the butterflies that protect us are asleep. My twin sister and I can only hope for what the Daughter of Harmony has in store for my people.**"

Before Grey Worm could ask, a loud horn was blown from the North. He was quick to stand on his feet and retrieve his gears before running off with Messina not far behind. It took three minutes for the two to reach the northern coasts where Grey Worm's army was preparing. Grey Worm looked to the horizon to see a fleet of four ships with harpies on their sails drifting towards Naath.

"**Find shelter!" **Messina did not hesitate in running into the jungles with the rest of his people. Grey Worm donned his helmet and prepared to complete Missandei's final wish.

* * *

Fireflies were the current source of light as shadows of the night shrouded over Naath. Noises of crickets and frogs filled the air as Volantene soldiers trekked through the jungles with torches, swords, bows, and ropes to capture any Naathi they could find. For the moment they could only see trees and shrubs and listen to the sounds of nature, as well as the choking gasp of one man as he slumped to the ground with a bloodied spear through his throat. Alarmed by the sight, the soldiers started to brandish their weapons to defend themselves, but more spears flew from the darkness and killed more of the soldiers. With their numbers dwindling, some of them started to see a phalanx of Unsullied approaching them with shields locked and spears projected from the gaps. Some of the Volantenes drew and loose their arrows, only for the Unsullied shields to splinter or absorb their tips. When only a few torchbearers left, Grey Worm shouted the command for the Unsullied to break formations and attack. Half of the raiders were killed while the others did their best in retreating. The Unsullied also snuffed out the torches' flames with buckets of water to prevent a blaze from breaking out. One soldier managed to evade the onslaught and made his run into the darker parts of the island. It was there that he caught a glimpse of a young Naathi woman walking through the trees in the distance. She might only be one, but with his ropes ready, the soldier knew that one slave would be better than none.

Messina strode through the jungles without the need of looking back, and a breath of relief escaped from her breath when the torrential noise of a waterfall came to her ears. Despite the darkness, Messina could traverse the verdant terrain with little struggle and found herself on a clearing that stood at the edge of a bank of a river that was created by a massive waterfall. She could see that standing not far from the waterfall was another young woman, one that she hoped would find during this situation. Messina willingly found her way to her and made her stand alongside the person that looked exactly like herself.

"**Munazza,**" greeted Messina.

"**She will be awake soon, sister.**" The two women turned their eyes to the waterfall as the Volantene soldier skulked through the darkness with the hopes of capturing them. As he prepared to snare the sisters, a bluish-green light started to glow continuously from behind the waterfall's curtain, revealing a towering shape concealed within. The soldier halted his movements, as he was amazed and eventually intimidated by the light. As the light grew stronger, a series of deep and ethereal chitters echoed through the jungles, followed by swarms of butterflies circling the area like a colorful murmuration of starlings. The swarms then dissolved and flew northward, some of them fluttered around the soldier, disorienting and terrifying him.

The Unsullied continued to give chase on the surviving Volantenes. As some ran through the beach to reach their ships, swarms of butterflies flew out from the jungles and surround the Volantenes like a flurry of locusts. The potential invaders screamed in terror as they struggled to wave the insects off, only to be silenced by the spears of the Unsullied. The soldier that followed Messina continued to flee through the jungles with a few butterflies still hovering over his head, and it was when he stepped onto the sands that he escaped his misery with the aid of Grey Worm's spear. With the last of the Volantenes killed, the butterflies departed from the shores and head back to the jungles for their evening slumber. Grey Worm ordered his men to salvage what they could find on the Volantene ships, whilst becoming curious about the phenomenon that just occurred.

Messina and Munazza smiled at the glowing figure within the waterfall as Grey Worm approached them with astonishment in his eyes. The sisters took notice of his presence and allowed the Unsullied to stand next to them.

"**For your help in protecting Naath, She has allowed you and your people to stay and live,**" said Munazza.

"**She?**" asked Grey Worm.

"**The Daughter of Harmony is one of the many firstborn children of our one and only Lord,**" explained Messina. "**For thousands of years,** **She has led the messengers of our Lord and guided the people of Naath through the cycle of birth, growth, death, and rebirth. It is said that when a great cataclysm threatens our people and the rest of the world, She will rise and protect all of us."**

Grey Worm had seen many wondrous things in the past several years, but none were as majestic and beautiful as the entity he was gazing upon.

"**Does the Daughter of Harmony have a name?**" Messina and Munazza smiled at his question and held hands before answering.

"**Mosura.**"


	3. Most Peculiar Visitors

"I must say that after a year since this new monarchy was formed, there had been little conflict among the people of this city. Fewer thieveries, even fewer murders, and we have the Master of Ships and the Master of Laws himself to thank for that."

Tyrion's words prompted the eyes of the Small Council to view Lord Davos with soft smiles of approval.

"Well, I have been among the smallfolk for much of my life, since I was one," stated Davos. "I understand what is fair and what is unjust in their eyes."

"You've done the capital a splendid service Lord Davos," praised Brienne.

"I couldn't agree more myself," Bronn added. "I've heard whispers from my men that every town and village in this continent starting to take examples from King's Landing. For someone who initially couldn't read, you've come a fucking long way."

Davos produced a humble smirk at Bronn, for he never thought such words could come from a former cutthroat.

"Grand Maester Samwell, I would also like to thank you and the builders who constructed King's Landing new sewage system. The new fresher scent that the city now gives seems to have a positive impact on the population, particularly the younger ones. I'm more than sure that Little Sam and Little Jon will be grateful to their father for ushering a more fragrant era."

Samwell let out a smile and a mild blush upon hearing his sons' names. Even Davos could not help but beam at the Grand Maester, knowing that the latter was already walking on a better path.

"Also my lord Hand, I would like to inform that the emissary from the Iron Bank was pleased by my endeavor of paying the crown's long overdue debts."

"With the Golden Company's coffers," commented Davos.

"Yes, but the company is all but destroyed by the Dragon Queen's wrath," Bronn retorted. "It would be a waste if they are not spent on something. And you know what they say: the Iron Bank…

"Will have its due." Tyrion and Bronn smiled when they finished the sentence together. They still have not lost touch since the start of their friendship all of those years ago.

"I'm sure that's a tale that you and Lollys can tell the kids," added Tyrion.

"I thought Lollys Stokeworth was promised to marry Ser Wyllis Bracken?" Brienne questioned with confusion in her voice.

"He was," answered Bronn. "But as it turns out, Ser Wyllis and Lady Falyse, Lollys's mean sister, started to fancy each other after their first meeting. And that of course, required some improvisation for Lollys. She even told me how hard those two were fucking each other one night."

Brienne merely rolled her eyes at the last bit.

"Another important matter we must discuss is the management of the royal granaries," continued Tyrion. "Spring is nearly here but it seems that the fields are still too cold for the crops across the Six Kingdoms to grow."

"It may be a side effect of the Night King's incursion after he and his army breached the wall," Samwell replied. "But with him gone, it shouldn't take long for the lands to retain its warmth."

"I sometimes wish I could reach Winterfell in time. Missed my chance in fighting alongside all of you against those cold, walking dead cunts." Bronn's quip brought some smiles throughout the council.

"Trust me, you are lucky to not have witnessed the carnage and horror that occurred there."

Just as Tyrion finished his sentence, the sound of wheels rolling towards Maegor's Holdfast prompted everyone to stand from their chair as King Bran Stark and his sworn sword Ser Podrick Payne came to their view.

"Your Grace," said Tyrion as he welcomed his king. "I must say it is a pleasure to see you after a few days."

"A pleasure to see you all too," replied Bran with his typical casual voice. "I can tell that a lot of progress has been made."

"Ensuring prosperity in the Six Kingdoms has been a diligent work, but we have adapted to it," added Davos. Bran simply nodded at his Master of Ships and Laws.

"I managed to find Drogon." The King's reply brought some anxiety to everyone in the room. "He won't be bothering us for a while." The concern that filled the air was soon replaced by exhales of relief. "Though I must inform you that we are about to have significant guests soon."

"And who are these guests, Your Grace?" asked Brienne. Soon after, a faint whirring sound started to manifest from the East. Everyone but Bran was perplexed the noise.

"Is there a storm brewing?"

"There's no strong wind and hardly any clouds today." Samwell's answer was met by a somewhat unsatisfied frown from Bronn.

"We should head outside of the city walls if we wish to know them."

* * *

Draennar sat in the cabin as he drummed his fingertips with one another. He could feel a mild shift in the air passing over his black hair, which instigated a timid tingling sensation that persuaded him to scratch the itch away.

"I can tell that you are rather nervous." Draennar looked up to see Ishiro Serizawa sitting across him whilst his assistant Vivienne Graham was reviewing some notes that she had kept throughout the journey.

"Given the full illustrious history of the people in this land, anxiety is an appropriate reaction for me." Ishiro let out a humble smile at the response that was given to him.

"What if they do not wish to adapt after everything they have been through?"

"Then we would simply let them know that the world they live in is still holding great secrets and that they should be careful with the path they wish to tread. All it takes is one step."

As Ishiro finished his word of wisdom, Sam Coleman walked to the cabin with his shoulders flexed and his fingers stretched.

"We're almost here, Drae."

Draennar stood up and walked alongside Sam to the flight deck that was being piloted by Jackson Barnes and Lauren Griffin. All four of them watched as the Red Keep and the City of King's Landing materialized from the clouds in the distance with waves approaching and receding throughout Blackwater Bay.

"Castle Bravo, this is Raptor One preparing to touch down by the perimeter of King's Landing, over." A temporary static is soon heard following Jackson's announcement.

"Copy that Raptor One," said a voice over the radio.

"I must say, this seems like a nice place to visit despite the conflagration it endured." Sam scoffed and nodded at Draennar's suggestion.

"Yeah well, it probably takes more than a bit of Dragonfire to turn King's Landing away from my 'Top 10 Places I Must Never Set Foot On', though the list can change over time. I just hope that its people won't show any signs of antagonism." Draennar then turned his face with a look of pondering.

"That will be up to their all-seeing king."

* * *

The smallfolk started to gather in the streets to gain a good view of the abnormal whirring contraption that was starting to fly over the city's skies. Some were rather intimidated while others were more curious and fascinated since it did not share any resemblance to a fire-breathing dragon. Flocks of birds scattered and great gusts of wind swept over the roofs as the aircraft soared over the capital to make its landing on the field outside of the city's walls. The great numbers of the crowd were too much for the Gold Cloaks to handle that they were simply allowed to stand around the battlements to gain a closer view.

Bran and the Small Council waited in front of the opened doors of the gates as the speed and sound of the propellers on the aircraft's wings began to decrease, which in turn gave the grass beneath them a time to rest from the dancing lessons that were taught by the wind. The Small Council could also gain a decent view of the symbol emblazoned on its metallic surface: two tilted triangles with their tips merging into one. Inscribed beneath the symbol was the word 'MONARCH'.

From the rear of the aircraft emerged four people dressed in attires unlike anything Westeros had ever seen, and a larger group soon followed with strange items carried in their hands.

"I somehow can't narrow down the possible origins of these 'MONARCH' people," said Tyrion.

"Any guesses of who they are?" whispered Bronn. "Merchants? Sorcerers?"

"I've met at least a hundred merchants during my smuggling days," said Davos. "But none ever had a vessel that can soar across the air like a giant insect."

"Also sorcerers usually wear long robes or cloaks," added Samwell.

"Needless to say, this is one strange shit we are living in." Tyrion, Samwell, and Davos smiled at Bronn's jab as the four strangers stood before Brann and bowed their heads.

"Welcome to King's Landing," said Bran. "I have been expecting your arrival, particularly you Draennar." Draennar felt his heart skipping a beat when the King of the Six Kingdoms mentioned his name.

"Thank you, Your Grace," he replied with a modest voice. "Allow me to introduce my colleagues. Ishiro Serizawa, Vivienne Graham, and Sam Coleman."

"Look at that, another Sam in the bunch." Samwell ignored Bronn's snark as he and the rest of the Small Council shook hands with the visitors. It did not take long for the group to walk together across the streets with Bran in the front as crowds of people bore witness and whispered to each other about the strangers. Sam looked up to see the Red Keep standing tall over Aegon's High Hill, far from his current position.

"So that's the legendary Red Keep?" he asked Samwell.

"Legendary would be quite of an overstatement." Sam could feel his breath grew with every step he took.

"It should be good exercise, walking up there."

"If you like, we can get you a horse."

"Oh no thanks," declined Sam rather quickly. "I've never been much of a horse person." The words alone made Samwell remember how he was never the best horseman throughout his life.

"The feeling's quite mutual."

Vivienne walks alongside Ishiro and Brienne whose armor and sword had her intrigued the most.

"I never thought that women can also be knights in Westeros," she said.

"One could," replied Brienne. "She must prove herself to be brave, just, and have the will to defend the innocent."

Vivienne felt touched by the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard's words. She could tell that Brienne had fulfilled all of those qualities.

"Who made you into one Ser Brienne?"

Brienne was silent for a moment, though she picked up the courage to reveal the person who elevated her position in Westerosi society.

"A good man."

Draennar could hear swoons and whistles from young adult girls that were looking out from windows and leaning against doors with positions that would usually seduce most boys and men, though he resisted and returned their smiles.

"You're off to a good start lad," said Bronn. "I know some of the finest brothels where you can meet some of those girls."

"Thank you for the offer Lord Bronn," answered Draennar. "But there's already someone back where I'm from who I need to return to." Draennar's statement caught the smile of Davos, who could empathize through the distance he would usually make with his wife Marya.

"Though I'm not sure about how she will reciprocate."

"You know her well?" Davos asked.

"We grew up in the same place together, so yes."

"Do you know her interests and disinterests?"

"She knows mine better than I know hers, Lord Davos."

"Then seal the deal," Tyrion cut in. "Open your heart and tell her what it means to live in this world with her."

"Wise words lord Hand," said Bronn. "I might tell my betrothed something like that on our wedding day."

Draennar could feel warmth coursing through his cheeks, though he was swift in keeping a straight face as he and the rest of the group continued their trek through the streets.

"So what's her name lad?" Bronn asked. Draennar could tell that the Master of Coin and Whisperers was very interested in his love life.

"Harper."

"I'm guessing she's good with the harp?" A smile escaped from Draennar's face before he revealed more about her.

"Lord Bronn, she is good in many things."

* * *

With their bodies unclothed, Harper allowed Gianna to place herself on top of her. Gianna then permitted her hips to be wrapped by Harper's legs, which led their centers to align, their breasts to press and their lips to interlock. Gianna's auburn hair mingled with Harper's ginger ones as the two continued to kiss and grind on the bed. Being three inches taller and twenty years older gave Gianna the advantage of experience and let her moans to be drowned by those of the younger Harper. They were fortunate that the walls of their room were soundproof, for they did not wish for anyone to be drawn by their tryst.

Within a few minutes, the two females exhausted themselves with Harper and Gianna laying beside and gazing upon each other with their hairs disheveled and sprawled across their respective pillows.

"Not bad for a beginner," said Gianna with a twinkle on her blue eyes.

"You think Drae will like it?" asked Harper with a docile voice.

"He'll love it."

Harper grinned as she and Gianna proceeded to get up from the bed, putting their clothes back on and tidying up the sheets.

"When do you think he'll be back?" Harper questioned.

"If the meeting in King's Landing went smoothly as planned, probably in a couple of hours." Gianna could tell from Harper's voice that she was anxious about the plan she had made. With the sheets smoothened, Gianna walked towards Harper and placed her hands on the younger woman's cheeks.

"Everything will be fine," she assured Harper. "I'm certain he feels the same way as you do."

"Really?" Harper asked meekly.

"I can tell from the way he looks at you when you're not looking at him."

Harper let out a chuckle alongside Gianna before the latter placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be great. And besides, he'll be marveled by more than one thing on this day."

Harper tilted her head with curiosity as Gianna walked towards the room's table. She opened its drawer to retrieve a black rectangular device with a dark glass screen on the front and speakers on its thin metallic side.

"You finished it?" Harper asked with amazement. Gianna simply nodded with pride and confidence.

"It will be ready to be tested on the field soon."

The two then heard a loud knock on the door, and Gianna instinctively placed the device on her left hand as she walked up to open it. When the door was opened, she made a swift gasp since the man who stood on her doorstep was pointing his gun right at her face.

"Alexander." The situation caught Harper with disbelief as well. Unable to comprehend the situation, she simply remained silent and calm. Alexander's tall stature enabled him to catch the sight of Harper with his green eyes.

"No need to worry Harper," he said with a deep and calm tone. "I have just finished planning a field trip for you and your mother."


	4. Beyond Logic Lies Truth

Draennar and his colleagues set tables and seats within the Great Hall as Sam tinkered with the projector that had been placed in the middle so that no glitches or bugs would occur throughout their presentation whilst Ishiro and Vivienne unraveled the great screen that would aid in displaying the images they wished to show to their audience. On the other side of the Hall, Tyrion and the rest of the Small Council watched with curiosity and puzzlement, unlike Bran with his habitual blank expression.

"I can only assume that the Order of Maesters has yet to reach such level of advancement in technology," said Tyrion.

"Your presumption is correct," replied Samwell. "I have been through pretty much every corner of the Citadel. None of them are as sophisticated as these people."

"Sorcerers. I'm still betting on it," claimed Bronn.

"I wouldn't wager for too long," Davos said with a gentler tone. "We'll find out about their true origins very soon.

Within a few minutes, everyone accommodated themselves in the arranged seating, with Draennar, Ishiro, Vivienne, and Sam being the closest to the screen. Sam proceeded to press on the remote button as the screen came alive with images of various environments. The Small Council eyed with bewilderment as Ishiro began the presentation.

"The foundation of MONARCH stems from the existence and the fascination of the unknown, as well as the will to find out the truth behind them. Our official motto is 'Beyond Logic Lies Truth'. It is guaranteed that the known world is full of bizarre legends, creatures and phenomenons beyond count, such as the White Walkers and the Long Night, along with the dragons and the Doom of Valyria. It is only a few years ago when its progress began to grow exponentially."

"And why is that?" asked Tyrion. Ishiro turned and nodded to Sam who then pressed the button to reveal an image that enthralled the entire Small Council to lean in towards what was presented before them. Huge rows of jagged maple-like shapes protruding from a larger mass that was surfacing from the ocean.

"Him," said Ishiro. "An ancient apex predator."

"Millions of years older than humankind," added Vivienne. "We have deduced that He originated from a time when the known world's air was tainted with extreme amounts of radiation, which is a form of volatile, nearly invisible energy that can be beneficial and harmful to certain living creatures. This animal consumed radiation as a food source. But when the level of radiation in the air started to diminish, He delved deeper into the depths below to absorb radiation that is being produced from the lava and magma in the earth within. Though from this image, He tends to surface from time to time, almost as if He was investigating the conditions of the world above."

"Eiji Serizawa," Ishiro continued. "My father took this image during the early days of MONARCH near an island in the Summer Sea where my family had lived for three generations. He discovered a connection to an old legend passed down from sailors through the generations of a gigantic beast that swam through the known world's oceans, only to rise and roar when the world is at its knees. In the Common Tongue, he is known as Godzilla. The Ancient Tongue of the legend calls Him Gojira, 'God Incarnate'. "

"I couldn't agree more," commented Bronn. "That thing may have the power to wipe out an entire city just by walking out of the water."

"The world was its knees not so long ago when the Night King and his army tried to plunge the world into an endless night," added Davos. "Why didn't this God Incarnate rise from the oceans?"

"He understands." Bran's cryptic words caught everyone's attention in the Great Hall. "He knows that he could not interfere with the Long Night, for it was a problem that could only be solved by those meant to stop it."

The MONARCH agents were puzzled by what the King had said. There was still so much that they have yet to learn from the gigantic creature that they were focusing on. Sam took this opportunity to continue with the presentation.

"Well, ever since the discovery of Godzilla, MONARCH's main purpose is to study and find out more about His behavior. But as time goes by, we unknowingly stumble upon other massive beasts in different corners of the known world."

"Hold on," said Brienne. "You're saying that there are more like Him?"

"Not _exactly_ like Him," answered Draennar. "These creatures, which we at MONARCH call 'Titans', come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Most of them are in a state of deep slumber and are rather harmless unless provoked."

Sam proceeded to press the button again, and the map of the known world with red dots on certain parts of it was projected to the screen. As the Grand Maester, Samwell took great interest on the map as he stood from his seat and walked towards the screen to pinpoint the locations marked by the red dots.

"Sothoryos, Naath, Valyrian Peninsula, Mother of Mountains, Isle of Tears, the Water Gardens, Harrenhal, Mountains of the Moon, the Shadow Tower..."

"They're everywhere," Vivienne confirmed with a nod.

"These Titans," said Tyrion. "Have you ever considered the possibility of, destroying them to prevent mass panic?"

"Nature has an order," Ishiro answered with a calm and stern voice. "Every living creature in the known world came to existence for certain purposes. If we kill the Titans, we may upset the balance and create further chaos."

"Unlike the White Walkers," Samwell added. "The Children of the Forest created them from men, and turned them as weapons to exterminate humanity."

"The people of MONARCH has agreed to step out from the shadows and inform the known world about the Titans," Vivienne explained. "But we want to make sure that the people must not do anything precarious that can endanger their lives and the lives others around them."

"If all of us wish to survive," Draennar continued. "We must find a way to live alongside the Titans."

"Well, the best way is to stay the fuck away from them," Bronn said with absolute certainty. "If we don't bother them, they won't bother us."

"That might be an easy and presumptuous solution," argued Davos. "But what happens if they bother us first? No army or armada in the Six Kingdoms or anywhere else in the known world could withstand such attacks."

As the Small Council continued their debate, Draennar and Ishiro exchanged looks of mild discomfort. Persuading the people to exist with the Titans may have been easier said than done. Vivienne and Sam shared the same feeling as well, but things started to change when the latter felt a buzz coming from the pager in his pocket. The message read 'GIANNA AND HARPER HAD BEEN ABDUCTED. WE NEED YOU BACK AT CASTLE BRAVO.' Without a second to spare, Sam proceeded to clear his throat, which ceased the debate that resonated through the Great Hall.

"With all due respect, I'm afraid that we will have to leave. I just received a message from our colleagues that two of our own had been abducted."

None in the Great Hall were as shocked as Vivienne, Ishiro, and Draennar when they heard the news.

"Who?" Vivienne asked. With a look of concern in his eyes, Sam turned to Draennar to reveal the names.

"Gianna and Harper."

Draennar could feel his heart race and nearly stumbled on his chair. His dearest friend had been taken just before he could profess his feelings for her. If only…

"Take it easy Draennar," said Davos. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was never your fault."

Draennar regained his grip on the situation. He knew that he needed to be at his top condition to rescue Harper. He nodded at his colleagues, and they all proceeded to pack their equipment.

"Lord Tyrion, Lord Davos, Lord Bronn, and Grand Maester Samwell." The four men turned to their king when their names were called.

"I will need you four to accompany them as representatives of our kingdom."

Everyone was muddled by Bran's words, especially Tyrion.

"But, Your Grace. The Small Council…"

"I have watched, listened, and learned from every meeting you have held," replied Bran. "In your absence, I will make sure that the Six Kingdoms will not descend into complete anarchy."

The Small Council as well as the MONARCH personnel could not argue with the Three-Eyed Raven's statement, and they all bowed as gestures to comply with his orders. Bran then turned his eyes to the uneasy Grand Maester Samwell.

"Make sure that Gilly and the children know of your absence."

No hesitation was given as Samwell walked out of the Great Hall to the chambers where his family resided. Draennar could feel anxiety surge through his shoulders, which was then dissipated when Bronn tapped him on the shoulders.

"A word of advice lad, don't get yourself into a situation where you'll most likely get killed while rescuing her."

Draennar did not know how to respond to the Master of Coin and Whisperers' words, for he would more than likely risk his life to keep Harper safe.


	5. Welcome to Castle Bravo

The city walls were filled with smallfolk and Gold Cloaks who were all eager to witness the aircraft spinning its propellers as it lifted itself from the ground and prepared its voyage to the East with a trail of wind following behind. Bran, Brienne, and Podrick could witness its full departure just outside of the gates alongside Gilly with Little Jon held on her right arm and the toddler Little Sam who stood close by his mother. Samwell had returned from incredibly treacherous endeavors before. She hoped that he could do the same for this one too.

* * *

Tyrion, Samwell, Davos, and Bronn were quite tense in holding onto their seats despite having seatbelts strapped around their waists. They have experienced turbulences when aboard ships, but being thousands of feet apart from the ground was something entirely new. All four of them wondered if those who rode on the back of dragons felt the same way when they took off for the first time. The constant mild shuddering of the aircraft did not faze Draennar who was seated across the four Westerosi. His greatest priority was far greater. Ishiro and Vivienne were just as concerned as their colleague, but they knew that there has to be a way to defuse the tension he was enduring.

"We will get them both back, Drae. I promise." Ishiro's words momentarily soothed Draennar's mind as he sat upright to present his willingness to rescue Harper and Gianna.

"Perhaps a drink will help you in concentrating," said Tyrion. "Do you happen to have any in this vessel?" Right on cue, Sam appeared from the door that led to the flight deck with his hands filled with loaves of bread and bottles of clear water. One by one, he handed the nourishments to the other seven passengers, with Draennar gulping down half of his bottle in just a few seconds.

"Do you happen to have a clue on who abducted Harper and Gianna?" asked Samwell.

"Not yet as of now," replied Sam. "But we will gain more information when we reach Castle Bravo."

"Castle Bravo?" queried Davos. "Quite of an unusual name for a seat."

"Sounds better than 'The Twins'," added Bronn. Sam then turned his attention towards Draennar, who was eager to know even the slightest detail of recent events.

"I just got another message." Sam then handed the pager in his pocket to Draennar, whose eyes alongside Ishiro and Vivienne's were widened when they read the words it had generated.

"What's that?" asked Tyrion.

"It's a pager, a device that helps the agents of MONARCH in communicating with one another over long distances," Sam explained. Draennar handed the pager to Sam who then gave to Tyrion, though Draennar shifted his position with agitation growing within. Samwell, Davos, and Bronn leaned closer to the lord Hand as he read the words from the pager out loud.

"THE ORCA HAD BEEN TAKEN AS WELL."

"I thought you told Gianna to put in on hold," said Ishiro to Draennar with an apprehensive tone.

"She must have finished it on her own."

"I'm sorry to cut in, but what is the ORCA?" questioned Davos with confusion. Draennar rubbed his hair momentarily before he began his explanation.

"It's a project, more specifically a device that Gianna, Harper's mother, and I were working on together. She proposed that if humanity must live alongside the Titans, communication is the key to it."

"Gianna documented the infrasound, which is a type of sound that is too low to be heard by human ears and is utilized by the Titans to speak to each other." The Small Council was somewhat muddled by Vivienne's words though they were quite swift in comprehending them.

"The ORCA was designed with the capability to mimic the infrasound of the Titans for purposes such as to attract them, to repel them, and hopefully to even calm them down."

"In ancient times, the Valyrians were said to have constructed horns that could tame and even control dragons by simply blowing into them." The thought raced through the MONARCH personnel's minds.

"That's a very unexpected yet sufficient comparison," replied Sam with a provocative voice.

"I had some doubts when I was working on the ORCA," Draennar continued. "A part of me says that its creation can bring terrible consequences. If its function is misused by the wrong hands…"

"It can be the most dangerous weapon in the known world." Tyrion's comment was met with a nod of confirmation from Draennar. A beeping sound could be heard throughout the cabin as the dwarf returned the pager to the fervent Sam.

"We're here." The great windows of the cabin automatically raised themselves as the passengers gained a clear view of the Narrow Sea and a small empty island that the aircraft was approaching.

"Castle Bravo, this is Raptor One returning to the nest."

"Copy that Raptor One. You are clear for entry."

"The voices? Who are they?" asked the confounded Bronn.

"That would be one of our pilots talking with our colleagues who are waiting for our arrival."

With a tender motion, the aircraft began its descent on what was thought to be an island, only for its soil to open up and seemingly transformed into a door that gave way to a long, circular tunnel that led straight down and was decorated with bright lights around it. The descent through tunnel astounded the Westerosi passengers, and their jaws dropped even further when they reached a massive, cavernous clearing filled with lights, landing pads, and aircraft that were not so different from the one they were currently at.

"Welcome to Castle Bravo," announced Sam. "This is the hangar where we keep most of our transportations."

"How in Seven Hells did you create all of this?" There was a great level of wonder and perplexity in Davos's question. Sam was more than content to explain the truth.

"Let's just say that we have benefactors who are more than welcome to provide us with the sums we need. They tend to get their gold back, but after we give them a glimpse of what we are all about, they know what is at stake and decided to give us unconstrained investments."

"The Iron Bank."

Sam confirmed Tyrion's assumption with a huge smile.

As the aircraft landed on its designated pad, a group of people led by a bald woman with dark complexion walked towards the aircraft as Draennar's group and the Small Council disembarked to greet them.

"Colonel Foster," said Ishiro.

"Doctors Serizawa, Graham, Coleman, and Draennar," replied the woman.

"This is Diane Foster, the commander of our military." Diane shook hands with the Westerosi visitors as Draennar drummed his fingers to his thigh for any update.

"We'll elaborate on the situation in the command center."

Draennar could feel his heartbeat decelerating and wasted no time in following Diane and the others through the vast hangar.

"She called you and your three friends 'Doctors', why is that?" asked Tyrion.

"Doctors are titles for people who specialize in certain fields of study," Draennar explained. "Sam is an expert in technology, while Gianna, Vivienne, Ishiro and I are more into animal behavior and the legends that were inspired by their existence."

"So you are like maesters?"

"More or less, Grand Maester Samwell. Although we do not take the vow of celibacy."

"Hear that Grand Maester? You should be a doctor instead. Doctor Samwell Tarly. Has a nice ring to it."

Samwell did nothing more than letting out a timid scoff at Bronn's jest. He was comfortable with his current status as Grand Maester.

The group eventually reached their destination. The command center was a large and bright room with screens displaying maps and photographs of confirmed and possible Titan sightings around the known world. Draennar and all of the others were seated at a long table as they faced towards a screen with pictures of Gianna and Harper presented on it. Draennar covered his mouth with his right thumb and index finger, fearing of what could become of her as of now.

"Hair like fire and eyes like turquoise," whispered Bronn. "You do have a good taste Drae." Draennar knew that it was never meant to be an insult. Although physical beauty was not the only thing that made him attracted to her. A pair of footsteps could be heard as Diane and Richard Stanton; a man in his late forties with greying hair and a flat metallic device on his hands entered the room to debrief everyone who was there.

"A couple of hours ago, Dr. Gianna, her daughter Harper, and the ORCA were taken from Castle Bravo," Diane began. "We were unable to identify the perpetrators of this abduction because someone disabled all of our security cameras and observation drones at that time."

"However," Richard cut in. "I was able to reboot the system and retrieved the footage we need. It was rather blurry, but it was more than we could hope for so you're welcome."

He then slid his fingers across the device's screen as another image was brought up to the larger screen. The MONARCH personnel could identify Gianna and Harper walking to the doorway of the hangar with several men holding them at gunpoint. Most of them had their faces covered by the hoods of their vests, though one somehow did not do the same. Richard then slid his fingers again as the face of the abductors' supposed leader was enlarged. He was a tall man with dark brown hair, broad built and green eyes.

"The mastermind of the plot," said Richard.

"Alexander." The Small Council turned their faces from the screen towards Jackson Barnes who was sitting between Lauren Griffin and Anthony Martinez.

"You know him?" asked Lord Davos. Jackson nodded at the Master of Ships and Laws.

"He's a soldier like me, a very efficient one at that. Also well-informed in technology."

"But he often keeps to himself and those that he completely trust," added Lauren. "The man's a mystery, even though he lived here for much of his life."

"Alexander somehow allowed one of our aircraft to depart from Castle Bravo without raising any suspicion for the time being," Diane continued. "The reason why he took Dr. Gianna and Harper with him is unclear."

"I think I know." Draennar's voice instantly drew the attention of every person in the room.

"Gianna and I are currently the only ones who know how the ORCA works. Alexander knows this and uses Harper as leverage to make sure she does what he says. With him telling her to use the ORCA on any Titan in the known world, he can essentially command them to go to certain places, laying waste to settlements and armies along the way."

"As far-fetched Draennar's theory sounds, I have to agree," said Ishiro. "He and Gianna created the ORCA to make the world a better place. Alexander will more than likely twists its purpose for something more destructive."

"How do we find them?" asked Tyrion.

"Rick, can you trace its signal or the signal of the aircraft they are in?"

"I'm afraid I can't Drae. They're in complete radio silence when they flew off Castle Bravo."

"The ORCA is bound to be activated," said Vivienne. "When it is, we'll be able to find them."

"Barnes, Griffin, Martinez, recruit soldiers that can join the rescue operation. The rest of us do whatever we can and show our guests how we run things in MONARCH."

Diane's words were more than enough to dismiss the meeting. Davos and Bronn walked off with the three soldiers that their colonel named whilst Tyrion and Samwell started to walk around the command center with Rick, Sam, Vivienne, and Ishiro explaining the apparatuses that were operated by their given personnel. Draennar however, remained at his seat before reaching into his pocket and glance at the image of him being embraced from behind by a grinning Harper. A solemn smile fled from his anguished face, for he would do whatever it might take to get her back.

* * *

The cold was not as bitter as it was, which prompted the Free Folk to spend less time in their tents and more with nature around them. The cloudless sunset encouraged men and women to sit on the ground to prepare fire for their meals, and their children chased one another throughout the camp with playful laughter. Ghost was not deterred by the noises as he started to join the children with his tongue hanging and his tail wagging. A smiling Jon Snow looked on at his companion's delight from the rock he was sitting on. Ghost had lost an ear and survived numerous battles. He deserved an exultant and peaceful life Beyond the Wall. It did not take long for Tormund to lie down next to him with contentment.

"I knew you've got the real North in you," claimed the chieftain. "Life here is better than shitting on a castle that has been fucked up for hundreds of years." Jon chuckled at his close friend's humor.

"You know winter is almost over," he said. "We might get to see what the land looks like before the Walkers settled here."

"It will be warmer, Jon Snow," replied Tormund. "We no longer need to fear whiteouts or the night itself. I don't think we need to fear anything at all."

The peace started to dissolve at a gradual rate when a whirring sound stirred into everyone's ears. Ghost halted on his tracks to look up and bark upwards. Jon, Tormund, and the rest of the Free Folk managed to gain a glance at something soaring through the crimson skies. They were all confounded by the sound it made and the metallic sheen it gave as it continued its voyage to the far northern horizon.


	6. A Chilling Revelation

Black sheets that had been cut and shaped to resemble the upper half of a person's body had fragments of them were tattered by bullets that zoomed across the shooting range. Jackson, Lauren, and Anthony were overseeing the session alongside Davos and Bronn who were not that bothered by the gun's deafening fire. Once the shooting was done, the sheets were reeled in through the thick string they were attached on to the five spectators. Some had holes on the heads, chests, and necks, whilst others merely had their shoulders or arms grazed.

"I've seen boys smashing pots using thrown stones with their eyes closed. Some of these fellas need to practice."

"They will Lord Bronn," said Jackson. "Which is why those that barely hit their mark will stay to improve, and those that did shall join us in our mission."

The soldiers who were unable to make clean shots were dismissed while those that did were given guns and rounds of bullets that would be utilized for their rescue operation. Davos grabbed one of the metallic projectiles as he examined it up close.

"You sure these tiny things are enough to take down a man?"

"These tiny things travel much faster than any known arrow," corrected Lauren. "One shot of them can pierce through any of your internal organs. You'd be dead before you know it."

"I'll stick with the good old-fashioned bow and arrow," said Bronn while carrying one of the guns in his arms before handed it back to Jackson. "These are a little heavy and too loud for my preference."

"Unlike that sword on your waist?" Anthony's question created a smile on Bronn's face as the latter drew the blade from his scabbard and presented it to the three soldiers.

"Shiny," commented Lauren.

"Is that Valyrian steel?" Bronn merely nodded at Jackson's question.

"It's called Heartsbane." The Lord of Highgarden allowed Jackson to wield it and swing it around naturally. "Formerly an heirloom of the Grand Maester's family, but he believed that it would suit the new Lord Paramount of the Reach following the death of his father and brother."

"You killed people with this before?"

"Not yet lad, but any fucker who tries to take it might have a taste of its tip." Jackson then handed the sword back to Bronn.

"So which vessel will we be using for our excursion?" asked Davos as Lauren continued to distribute guns and bullets to the recruited soldiers. "I'm not sure if our previous ride is big enough."

"No, but we have something that can help."

"You're going to feast your eyes when it is deployed," added Anthony. "It's unlike anything you've seen before."

Draennar continued to linger on the image of him and Harper as Tyrion studied one of the maps that mark the location of confirmed Titans alongside Ishiro, Vivienne, Sam, and Rick. He ignored their distant conversation as Samwell sat next to him with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Must be overwhelming for you isn't it Grand Maester?"

"Not really," denied Samwell. "Comparing this to the army of the dead is nothing too incredible. Although the maesters of Westeros may have to rewrite some of the phenomena in the history books."

The statement prompted Draennar to let out a calm chuckle, though his attention was swiftly veered to the image before him.

"Is that you and her?" Draennar nodded without a doubt.

"She is very passionate about studying the Titans and their places in the known world's history. When I look at her, I sometimes see qualities that I always wish to have."

Samwell remembered how he and Gilly got together. He could tell from the image and from the way Draennar spoke of Harper that there may be something happening between the two.

An abrupt and massive tremor shook the command center's tranquil ambiance, catching most of the agents off-guard. As a loud siren blared across Castle Bravo, Rick quickly returned to his station as more people began to rush to the room, including Davos and Bronn.

"What in Seven Hells was that?" asked Tyrion. Rick typed and brought up an image that revealed a red shape lingering around the pinpointed center. Whatever it was, it was huge and moving fast, enough to make most eyes widen with awe and terror.

"It's Him," said Sam with a tone of dread in his voice. Upon hearing this Diane knew what must be done.

"Barnes! Griffin! Martinez! Get in positions now!"

The trio wasted no time in following their superior's orders as they rushed towards three seats at the frontmost section of the command center. As buttons pushed and switches flicked, everyone could hear great pulsating noises just outside of the walls, which reminded the Westerosi of scorpions that were utilized for sieges.

"Maser turrets ready to fire!" shouted Martinez.

"Colonel, we don't know if He will attack!" argued Ishiro.

"And He probably will if you piss Him off first," added Tyrion. "One wrong move and we will all be sinking in the depths."

"His heartbeats are growing!" shouted Rick. "1000 feet before contact."

Horror consumed the entire room when a deep bellow resonated behind the walls of Castle Bravo.

"Something's wrong!" said Vivienne. "He's never been this close before!"

While Draennar never had any military experiences, his time studying the behaviors of animals motivated his guts to make an unexpected call.

"Colonel, tell your men to stand down."

"Excuse me?" asked Diane with bewilderment.

"An elephant won't charge unless you provoke it first. Unless you have little value for the people who dedicate their lives for the greater good, I suggest to stand down."

"I'm with Draennar," added Davos. "There are many of us and one of Him. But He outmatches us in size and strength. It is reckless to pick a fight against an enemy that is truly beyond our power."

Diane never expected her authority to be challenged, but knowing what was at stake, she knew that engaging conflict would be futile.

"Stand down. Do not engage."

Jackson, Lauren, and Anthony immediately released their grips and deactivated the maser turrets. With the pulses and sirens subsiding, the MONARCH agents and the Westerosi visitors could feel the tremor dissipating from the command center.

"Heartbeats are returning to normal," announced Rick. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Ishiro, however, could feel that they were not that far from complete safety.

"Open the shields."

The doctor's words made everyone look at him with bafflement.

"Of course, let's give Him something to drink. ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rick's response more or less summed up what was running through the minds of his colleagues and guests.

"We must let Him know that we are not here to threaten Him."

Draennar was about to protest that having the shields open would make everyone in Castle Bravo sitting ducks. But he trusted Ishiro and turned to Sam Coleman who was standing before a panel with a large red button engraved in the center.

"Do it."

Sam shut his eyes for a moment and begrudgingly pressed the button. The metallic walls that were placed in front of the glass window broke apart like boisterous portcullises to gradually reveal the colossal beast that was before them.

Godzilla was drifting hundreds of feet through the murky waters as His dorsal spikes emitted a series of blue flashes that brightened the shadows around Him, accompanied by low and heavy rumbling growls and clicks that made the water vibrate. His bright eyes were constantly locked on Castle Bravo and its human tenants.

Tyrion, Samwell, and Davos could feel wonder and trepidation surging through their veins. They have seen fire-breathing dragons soaring through the skies and legions of walking corpses, but none of them were as imposing as the gargantuan entity that was swimming before them.

"What's with the glowing spikes?" asked Bronn. He did not attempt to hide the timidity in his voice.

"It's an intimidation display," replied Vivienne. "Like how bears and horses rear on their hind legs to appear larger."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I certainly am intimidated," stated Sam after he swallowed the spit in his throat.

While a hint of fear did run down his spine, Ishiro felt captivated by the Titan's primal magnificence. With his courage mustered, Ishiro warily walked to the very edge of the command center. Everyone, especially Draennar, was confused and somewhat terrified by the doctor's action. Ishiro stood before the glass window as he gazed upon the very same Titan that his father studied during his days at MONARCH, and wished for him to be alive to be there to see the creature for himself.

The flickering on Godzilla's dorsal spikes lasted for another minute before He retreated into the darkness of the ocean. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that the worst was over. Until…

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

Godzilla charged past the window with his speed and weight causing Castle Bravo to shake and every person to maintain balance. The Titan made an abrupt turn before swimming away to the shadows. It was the right moment for everyone to truly relax.

"I think I will need a change of pants," remarked Rick.

Draennar rushed to ensure Ishiro's well-being. The middle-aged man was stunned, but the exhales and smile proven that his actions were worth it. Draennar then turned his focus on Godzilla's erratic behavior as an idea slowly hit him and walked to the screen where the abduction of Gianna and Harper was discussed.

"Rick, show me His territorial routes."

Rick was initially confused, but he relented and displayed the map of the known world on the screen, though this one displayed dozens of meandering white lines that slithered all across the Narrow, the Sunset, the Summer, and the Jade Seas, none wandered beyond the gap between Braavos and the Vale.

"Looks like the big guy has done a lot of traveling," said Tyrion as he observed the map.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Diane.

"When an animal leaves its territory, it's usually because it's either attracted to or threatened by something."

Tyrion cocked an eyebrow at the statement. The great lords of Westeros also tended to travel from the safety of their strongholds for similar reasons. But what could attract or threaten something as huge and powerful as Godzilla? Then he remembered something that was a major topic of conversation during his flight to Castle Bravo.

"The ORCA." All eyes then turned to the Hand of the King. "Draennar, you and Gianna designed it to mimic the infrasound that the Titans make, right?"

Draennar was surprised by Tyrion's hypothesis and nodded with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"If Godzilla is attracted to or threatened by the ORCA, then we must follow Him. He could lead us to Gianna and Harper."

"But Drae, there's no signal emitted from the ORCA," argued Sam.

"True, but it's worth a try." Ishiro nodded at what Draennar was suggesting. This might just be the breakthrough they need for their rescue mission.

"Rick, projection course."

Rick typed on the smaller screen and shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he gained the given results.

"All paths have him heading for the same place."

When Rick pressed a key, five red lines started to race across the map of the greater screen. Everyone kept their eyes on the lines until they all intersect at the same location. That very location created an ambiance of fretfulness among the MONARCH agents and their Westerosi guests.

"Barnes, prepare the _Argo_ for departure."

"Yes, ma'am."

Draennar clenched his fists as he kept his eyes on the location where the red lines ended. While he and the others knew where Gianna and Harper were positioned, he could only guess the perils that might occur while rescuing them. Nevertheless, everyone should wear a warm jacket when they traverse the Land of Always Winter.


	7. Ice Breaking

As clouds veiled the moon and the stars, no storms were brewing in the skies. There was a great noise, one that could only be made by the engine of the _Argo_ as it soared and blend perfectly with the shadows. Very few things in the known world could match its size and power, at least things that were already recognized.

Everyone in the bridge of the _Argo_ was garbed in black jackets with bright fur covering much of their hood whilst listening to Vivienne's explanation of what MONARCH had discovered in the former realm of the White Walkers. The table displayed an image of a massive blur shielded by thick layers of ice.

"We managed to dispatch an observation drone to the Land of Always Winter after the White Walkers and their army marched South. In their absence, we managed to discover a Titan encased where the Night King used to reside. But due to its concealment in the permafrost, we are unable to identify what it is."

"I've scoured hundreds of legends and folklores across the known world," Draennar continued as he slid his finger through the table, revealing an assortment of drawings and paintings of creatures that by some considered to be real and by others as mythical. "And I was unable to find a seamless match for this Titan."

"Any theory why there are no stories for this particular beast?" asked Davos.

"It is possible that whoever survived an encounter with this Titan was too afraid to even write about it," Tyrion commented. "In doing so, they would hope that it would simply be forgotten by time."

"The White Walkers struck fear into the hearts of many and we have stories about them," was Bronn's response.

"But they met their initial defeat by an alliance made by the First Men and the Children of the Forest. When something has a known weakness, people will acknowledge the method of defeating it, diminishing their fear of it. What is this Titan has a weakness that is not truly known by those who have seen it?"

Samwell's words made the air more chilling than it was. The Titan may have been frozen but no one knew how it ended up in its current state.

"So this Titan has no name since there are no tales about it?" asked Bronn as he attempted to defuse the tension.

"We have no official designation," replied Ishiro. "But due to the lack of myths behind it, Gianna calls it 'Monster Zero'."

"Not the most intimidating of names, but it does fit its mysterious nature," said Davos with a tone of agreement. It was then when Rick walked into the meeting.

"Everyone, I'm afraid that we somehow lost Godzilla. He dropped off the radar when He swam by Hardhome, or what's left of it."

"How do you lose something as huge as Him?" asked Tyrion.

"The Hollow Earth theory."

"And what the fuck is that?" probed Bronn.

"It's something that my colleague Dr. Houston Brooks and I have been working on," Rick answered as his the passion in his voice grew. "The known world is filled with underwater tunnels that Titans may have used to travel around quickly without being seen or heard. It's not fully validated yet, but I'm hoping it…"

"Look alive everyone," interrupted Diane as she walked from the flight deck. "We're about to have another company in tow." A video of at least twenty figures trekking through the snow surfaced on one of the wall's screens. "This was taken a few minutes ago around 30 miles from where we are now."

The video zoomed in to slowly reveal the statures of the voyagers. Tyrion, Samwell, and Davos could feel their heartbeat racing, and their eyes widened when they realized who the people were.

"That's Jon!" exclaimed Samwell.

"And Tormund!" added Davos.

"Guess that's more names to be added to the list," quipped Sam. "Judging from the path they are taking, they are heading straight for the place where Gianna and Harper might be."

"We need to go down there and tell them what is happening."

"Samwell is correct," Diane continued. "We must land at a considerable distance so that Alexander's group will not see us coming. This also means that we need to induct these people to our cause."

Everyone could feel the altitude of the _Argo_ decreasing, and Draennar hoped that he would be able to rescue Harper and Gianna before the situation grew more complicated.

* * *

The aircraft touched down on the frozen field as an aurora glimmered across the horizon. Its rear door started to lower and paved a path for Alexander and his group to exit and march towards a shattered mountain that lay ahead of them. Gianna cradled the ORCA in her left arm as her right arm huddled Harper close.

"Stay calm Harper. If we do what must be done, everything will be all right." Harper did not say a word to Gianna throughout their walk, but she knew better than straying away from her mother. Within a few minutes, the group found themselves in the mountain itself before they set their eyes upon a gigantic shadow obscured behind a wall of ice.

"My gods," said one of the men.

"They have nothing to do with this Travis," Alexander replied with a dignified voice. Harper and Gianna stood with awe and a sense of terror swelling through their veins. Very little was known about this Titan, for they were uncertain about its appearance and what it was capable of.

"Monster Zero," whispered Harper.

"Is everything at hand?" The question prompted the armed men to display the briefcases that they were handling, which gave a smile on Alexander's face.

"Then let's get to work."

Harper and Gianna held each other's hands tightly as the men took control of the round and metallic observation drones, flying them onto the great glacial barrier before attaching themselves onto it. A green light flashed from every drone after they fastened their grip. Gianna wished to sweat out her anxiety, but the cold was not cooperating with her at all.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and your associates study massive, lumbering animals that make dragons look like sparrows?"

"That's one way to look at it Jon Snow," Draennar replied as the combined group of MONARCH and Westerosi rally through the tundra together with Ghost leading the way. "Although my mentor Ishiro view them more as god-like entities with human-level of intelligence."

"And this Alexander is holding your lover and her mother hostage as he plans to awaken one of these things?

"I wouldn't call her his lover," added Bronn as he joined in. "They have yet to confess their feelings to one another."

"This might be an opportunity for him to do so." Tyrion's jest also made Samwell smile with merriment.

"So Bran and your family are doing fine?" asked Jon to his closest friend.

"They're safe," answered Samwell. "I've promised them that this adventure won't be different than the last." Jon could not help but beam at Samwell's optimism.

"Is Little Jon healthy as well?"

"He's great. Little Sam loves to be around his little brother."

"Little Sam and Little Jon are in the South while Big Sam and Big Jon are together in the far north once more." Jon and Samwell grinned at Tyrion's remark.

"You've got nine years left to ask me again." Jon let out a small grimace when the Hand of the King reminded him of their last meeting. There was still a bit of guilt slithering within his mind and heart.

"That giant metal fly of yours soared across our settlement this afternoon," Tormund said as he spoke to Rick and Jackson who were also walking alongside Davos. "We want to make sure that it is not going to harm anyone living Beyond the Wall after all of the shit we've been through."

"Well we call the giant metal fly an aircraft," retorted Rick as he huddled his arms close to his chest. "Right now I prefer to be on a sunny beach with palm trees and soothing sand around my feet."

"Relax Rick," advised Jackson. "Once we rescue Harper and Gianna, we'll find the right place to relax and forget all of our troubles."

"You Southerners aren't made for the cold." Rick and Jackson did not need to quarrel with Tormund's comment. The Free Folk chieftain was not wrong about their preferences.

Ghost stopped on his tracks as he let out a low growl over something beyond a great snowy hill. Jon walked over to his companion to see the aircraft and the shattered mountain under the light of the great aurora. Draennar and the others were able to catch up and gained a view of the surroundings.

"Colonel, do you see anyone?" asked Ishiro. Diane picked up her binoculars to survey the area.

"The aircraft is unmanned." She then zoomed over the entrance of the mountain. "We've got sentries around the entrance's ledges. No signs of Alexander, Gianna, or Harper."

"They must be inside the mountain," added Sam.

"Lights off and after me." With that said, Diane led the soldiers down from the hill with the night acting as their cover.

"Her willingness to lead reminds me of Ser Brienne," commented Tormund. "Brave woman. It makes me wonder if she's into gingers."

"She'll probably claw your eyes out before you know it," snarked Rick.

"Aye, which is why she will be worth it."

Diane, Jackson, and thirty other soldiers paced through the field with silencers placed on their rifles' muzzles so that they wouldn't have their cover blown when they had to neutralize anyone. Back on the hill, Sam reached into his bag and pulled out a device with a screen that when turned on displayed the view from one of the soldiers' goggles for everyone else to see.

"Is this magic?" asked Tormund.

"More like science and technological breakthrough," Sam corrected. "Jackson, visuals from goggles confirmed."

"Copy that Sam," Jackson replied with a whisper over the radio. "Approaching the mountain as we speak." Draennar kept the palms of his hands close to his mouth to provide warmth and composure for what was to come.

Alexander's guards continued their patrol along the mountain's ledges, though they didn't have enough time to react to the bullets that whizzed straight to their hearts and plummeted from their feet. One of them was about to inform his comrades of the situation through the radio but felt a cold rushing pain through his head that ended his life in an instant.

"They weren't joking when they said that their guns could kill swifter than any arrow," said Bronn.

"If Westeros has those, most of the past wars could be dealt with and fewer lives would be taken away."

"Oh, I would doubt that." Rick's counter to Tyrion's pondering was more than enough to make the dwarf realize that guns would spill more blood than keeping them in check throughout the continent.

* * *

"Alex," Travis said as he walked to his superior. "We've got a situation outside." Alexander let out a mere scowl, for he was unsurprised on the company that was killing his men.

"Tell the others to occupy our visitors."

Travis said no more as he nodded to his other comrades in the area to deal with the intruders. Gianna and Harper were listening and they knew who was coming, though their colleagues' arrival would come less as a rescue and more of a predicament.

* * *

Gunshots rang through Sam's device and echoed through the night as more men rallied out from the mountain to attack. Some of Diane's troops were killed or merely grazed by bullets that flew over their shoulders. Vivienne winced at the sight and the clamors, Samwell and Davos who were unsure if everyone in the battlefield could make it out alive, and Ghost could only whine at the horror that ensued.

"Men down! Take cover behind the rocks!" Diane's orders were loud and clear enough for Jackson and his comrades to shelter themselves from the shootout. Every moment they seize to return fire from their cover was just as dangerous as being out in the open. The view from Jackson's goggles was a blur, and Draennar could only hope in catching the sight of Harper, or simply a glimpse of her.

"Come on Jack," he whispered. "Show me a sign that she's there."

It was as if on cue, Jackson's area was cleared from hostiles, and he managed to look into the pass to see Alexander and several men forming a wall behind Gianna, Harper, and a shadow within an icy wall.

"Colonel, I've got visuals on Dr. Gianna and Harper. Alexander and five other men are holding them hostages."

"Copy that Barnes. Do not engage. We do not want friendlies to be caught in the crossfire."

With Harper and Gianna being so close and their lives hanging on a thin thread, Draennar knew he could not just sit there and remain motionless. With instinct taking over, he leaped from his position and slid down the snowy hill.

"Drae!" Ishiro's exclaim caught everyone else's attention, making them witness Draennar approaching the mountain unarmed.

"What the hell is he thinking?" asked a confounded Rick.

"Doing something brave or stupid," answered Bronn with a nonchalant voice before he slid down the hill as well.

"Tormund, you and the others with me."

"Right behind you Jon," Tormund responded as the duo, Ghost, and the rest of the Free Folk strode down the night together, which left the remaining MONARCH agents and Westerosi confused and afraid.

"Uh Jackson, backup is coming. Sort of."

"Well, it's better than no backup at all."

Alexander's men continued to rain fire upon Diane's troops, with the latter being slowly pinned down. Things would have gone awry if the Free Folk had not let their spears and arrows loose, evening the odds for the MONARCH soldiers. Ghost ran through the ledges and mauled any enemy soldier he could find. Hostiles that were too occupied in gunning down Diane or her subordinates had steel blades thrust through their stomachs or necks, courtesy of Jon, Bronn, or Tormund. Draennar managed to pick up a pistol from a fallen soldier before traversing through the mountain to find Harper and Gianna being held captive by Alexander's group. He may have not been trained to be a soldier, but it's the least he could do given the circumstance. It was when Alexander had his group moved close to the mountain pass when Draennar decided to reveal himself.

"Drae?" Harper asked as she and Gianna shared a look that was a mixture of delight and shock. Travis loaded his rifle in preparation for the worst.

"Let them go!" shouted Draennar as he pointed his pistol to Alexander. Travis began to aim his rifle when a bullet struck him in the skull, which killed him and provoked a scream from Harper.

"Travis!" cried Alexander. Draennar was surprised before he looked up to see Jackson on the rim above him with Jon, Bronn, Tormund, and Ghost.

"I got your back bud," Jackson whispered.

"Barnes, do you have a shot on Alexander?" inquired Diane from the radio. Jackson looked through his scope to find most of Alexander obstructed behind a wall of stones.

"Negative. But I have my eyes locked on Draennar, Gianna, and Harper."

"Hold position until otherwise."

Draennar then focused his sight back to Harper as tears swelled in her blue eyes and adrenaline streamed from his pumping heart.

"It's going to be okay Harp, everything's going to be fine."

"Drae…" was all Harper could say before Alexander's scoff cut in.

"If you truly value her life, I suggest you put the gun down Draennar."

"Why would I do that after everything you've done?" Draennar questioned.

"Everything I've…" Alexander chuckled upon hearing the younger man's words. "It seems that your deduction is misplaced. I am simply following the given instructions."

"Given?" Tormund asked Jon and Bronn.

"This is a setup," Jon said with a realization in his tone. "Someone else planned this ordeal."

"Aside from fucking Alexander who has all the telltale signs of being the leader of his band of renegades, who else could it be?" Bronn said with confusion.

"I don't know what you're talking about Alexander, but Harper and Gianna are coming with me and all the other guys who are more than ready to pick a bone with you."

"I'm afraid that Harper is between a rock and a hard place. If she hadn't been in the same room with her mother, she wouldn't be trapped on the other side."

Alexander's barb planted a seed of perplexity with Draennar's mind. At first, everything seemed muddled, but a sliver of conclusion dawned when Alexander stepped aside as if to signal the concerned Gianna to walk forward. She placed her right hand on Harper's shoulder, and she was just equally baffled as Draennar. Jackson moved away from the scope of his rifle as the unexpected started to unfold.

"Mom? What's going on?" Tears grew in Gianna's eyes as she caressed her daughter's cheek with maternal love.

"I'm sorry sweetie."

Slowly, Gianna's left hand reached into a pocket within her jacket to draw out a device adorned with a single switch. It only took one flick from her gloved finger for yellow lights to flash from the drones that had attached themselves not only on the wall that held the frozen Titan but also on certain sections of the shattered mountain. When the flashes turned red, Draennar could feel agitation creeping through his entire body. He looked back at Gianna as she gave him one simple piece of advice.

"Run!"

**BOOM!**


	8. Primordial Feud

The tremendous force of the explosion pulverized numerous remains of the shattered mountain and knocked nearly everyone off their feet. Jackson and his companions were somewhat disoriented by the ringing in their ears, but it would take more to prevent them from escaping the crumbling ledges. The detonation also created a tunnel behind Alexander's group, which provided a swift exit for them and Harper, who was shouting and had to be dragged away from reaching the collapsed Draennar. Draennar managed to return on his feet despite the quaking tremors that were surrounding him. He wished to run after Harper but his ears caught the yells of Jackson who was hanging onto a failing ledge after becoming separated from the others. Draennar looked back to where Harper and her captors left. While he was urged to rescue her, he realized that she was already safe and sprinted to where Jackson would most likely land. The grip of the MONARCH soldier slipped and he hollered in terror until he landed on something quite softer than expected. Jackson sat up and turned to see Draennar who was groaning due to the sheer weight that was brought onto him, though the latter let out a sigh of relief when the former pulled him up.

"Move! Let's go!" Jon's approaching voice was enough to motivate Draennar and Jackson to continue their escape. It was only a matter of time for the survivors of the group to reunite as the ice beneath them began to crack.

"Griffin! We need a pickup right now!"

"Copy that colonel! We're on our way!"

Ishiro's group looked on with fear as the mountain's remnants tumbled and wrecked its way to the frigid earth. The roars of the ruins bellowed through the land as wind and flakes of snow started to descend from the skies.

"Look!" Rick exclaimed as he pointed to the aircraft that was being approached by Alexander and his group. With instincts kicking in, Ishiro slid down the hill while the others were temporarily filled with confusion whilst following the doctor's lead.

"Take off now!" Alexander's order was not questioned as two of his men ran straight for the flight deck to begin the procedure. Harper took her seat in front of her mother. Confusion and anger were boiling through her head.

"Mom, we can't just leave him and the others behind!"

"I know sweetie and I'll explain everything later!"

The spinning propellers lifted the aircraft from the ground within seconds as its rear door was still left open. Ishiro and his group were unable to reach it in time.

Adrenaline coursed within Gianna's blood, for the outcome of recent events could trigger a change within her and Harper.

"Time for Phase Two," said Alexander. Gianna mustered her entire courage when she stood up and walked slowly towards the opened aircraft door. When she was at a considerable distance, Gianna could spot Draennar and his group bolting through the growing whiteout and from the escalating fissure. The splitting earth caved in and swallowed several of the straggling survivors. The chasm halted its expansion when Draennar and the remaining survivors spent most of their stamina. Draennar looked up to see that Alexander's aircraft was still hovering in the area. His brown eyes caught a glimpse of Gianna, only to widen when she brandished the ORCA from a pocket within her jacket.

Gianna touched the ORCA's screen as it came to life with a thin blue circle in the center. She then planted her index finger on the circle, which caused it to pulsate like rippling water with a sequence of deep rhythm bellowing from the speakers.

The volume of the pulsing rumbles resonated from the aircraft and to the world around it. The MONARCH personnel and the Westerosi flinched at the noise, for it was unlike anything their ears have listened to. Draennar could feel the gust around him picking up speed as Ghost's growls shrank into meek whimpers. He was about to wrap his arms around his chest when a grisly snarl rose from the newly constructed chasm and drowned everyone's concern on the ORCA's fading pulses.

The snarls eventually grew into a series of snapping crackles that resembled gates creaking to be opened when a long, massive tail tipped with a spiked bludgeon arched tenderly from the fog and smokes. The spikes bristled and flexed rapidly, emitting spine-chilling rattles that writhed through the air as streaks of yellow lightning flashed and thundered over the blizzard. The tail swayed around as a gigantic, golden snake-like neck and head ringed with a crown of sharp horns rose from the chasm with a breath of rolling fatigue. Shortly after, a second head of the same shape and size materialized from the chasm in the same manner. The third and final head emerged immediately after, accompanied by another tail tipped with a spiked bludgeon trailing not far behind. Dragons were the first things that came into the minds of the Westerosi, particularly Jon's and Tyrion's. But dread slowly consumed them when the creature's upper torso came to their view. It was not _three dragons_. Monster Zero was _a dragon_, with _three heads_.

"You've got to be shitting me," quivered Jackson, Bronn, and Tormund simultaneously.

Gianna remained in her position as the ORCA completed its work in awakening the slumbering Titan. Alexander let out a faint smirk while Harper could only watch in alarm at what her mother had unleashed upon the known world. With the storm continued to rage around Monster Zero, the blood-red eyes of the middle head flickered until they unlatched and perceived a second aircraft that was landing on the ground. What was a yawn to Him was a trembling roar to the humans below.

"RUN!"

Draennar and the others wasted no time in fleeing from the three-headed Titan as He began His ascension. Upon reaching out from the crater's rim, Monster Zero's enormous wings flung stones, ice, and humans as if they were insects in every direction. Those that were not killed by the wings' movements were crushed into pieces by the falling debris. It only took seconds for Monster Zero to drag His entire body out to the open as all three heads exuded roars that sounded more like shrilling, sinister cackles that could haunt the ears of humans for all eternity.

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"

Some of the MONARCH soldiers and Free Folk turned around to fire their bullets and arrows to the Titan, and every projectile either stopped dead and fell straight down or splintered against His scales. Monster Zero's left head bent down to take a closer look at the minuscule humans, sniffing and nudging one of them out of sheer inquisitiveness.

Draennar and the others continued to run as Anthony and Ishiro's group were waiting for them within the aircraft that was piloted by Lauren herself. Lauren flicked switches in preparation for emergency takeoff as the others secured themselves with their strapped seatbelts. Ghost whined in distress as he huddled by Jon who in turn petted him to soothe his anxiety away

Monster Zero's left head continued to investigate the humans before being shoved and growled at by the middle and the right heads. All three then grew irked by the humans' conduct, and Monster Zero decided to react by slowly rearing upwards with ethereal golden crackles of electricity hummed through the insides of His serpentine throats. When the glow illuminated all three mouths and all six eyes blazed scarlet, it was too late for the valiant fighters who stayed behind.

"Oh, fu-"

**KABOOM!**

A piercing screech and three golden streams of lightning thundered and spewed out from Monster Zero's jaws, reducing every intended target into ashes in mere seconds. This was just a taste of Monster Zero's gravity beams.

The electrical circuits within the aircraft shorted out, emitting cracks of electricity that gave nearly everyone a startling jolt and caused the engines to stop working. Monster Zero eventually concluded the eradication as the left head decided to lick on the charred ashes. The middle head growled with annoyance, though the three found a new target in the form of a grounded aircraft and its panicking passengers.

"Raptor One to _Argo_! Requesting immediate backup! I repeat! Requesting immediate backup!" shouted Diane over the radio while everyone else braced for the worst.

Upon comprehending Monster Zero's intentions, Harper knew that it was either Draennar and his comrades or she and the renegades. With a swift motion, she snatched the ORCA from her mother's hands and slammed it to the cabin floor, activating it once again as it produced a series of deep pulses. Gianna tried to pull Harper away, but it was not enough. The pulses distracted Monster Zero's senses and caused Him to rear up and roar in confusion. Draennar's ears caught the ORCA's pulses, which prompted him to look up from his aircraft's window, wondering what was happening up there.

Gianna was unable to separate Harper from the ORCA, but it worked differently for Alexander as he effortlessly hauled the younger redhead with both of his arms. His intervention allowed Gianna to retrieve the ORCA, just as Monster Zero began to charge up His gravity beams and aimed His jaws at the aircraft. Gianna shut the Orca down with a single tap to the screen, which effectively prevented Monster Zero from attacking. The middle head recovered from the brief disorientation and proceeded to purr to the right head and growled at the left head before all three turned back to the grounded aircraft. Harper could only close her tearful eyes as the rear door locked and the aircraft she was trapped in departed from the area.

Monster Zero lowered all of His three heads to nudge and sniff the aircraft. The people inside screamed and winced with anguish, as many of them would not wish to die far from their homes and loved ones. Some closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable to occur, but nothing appalling truly happened. Whilst the blizzard continued to howl and blow through the night, Monster Zero's nostrils picked up something else. It was a scent that was both familiar and revolting, one that prompted Him to walk backward until He was close to the edge of the crater that He climbed out from.

Everyone in the aircraft fell silent when the attack seemingly stopped, though Diane and Lauren were focused on the radar in front of them. A large red shape had appeared on the top of the screen, and it was closing in with every bleep. The opened windows gave the seated passengers a clear view of a faint blue light glimmering from the ground and caused steam to rise from the frosted earth. The sight caused all three of Monster Zero's heads to hiss and snarl with revulsion. Draennar and Ishiro's eyes widened, for they knew what was about to happen.

A flash of light erupted from the ice like an earthquake, illuminating the blizzard as bright as day before it was contained by rows of colossal maple-shaped spikes that jutted from an even larger, darker mass. A deep rumble followed and despite the flurry, everyone was able to have a clear picture of the gargantuan entity.

A pair of robust elephant-like legs armed with four clawed toes supported His colossal torso, trembling the ground with every step they took. A massive tail lashed behind it to fan the snow and wind away. Three pairs of shimmering dorsal spikes crowned His back and tail. His entire body, particularly His rotund and muscular torso, was covered in scales that were as dark and coarse as dragonglass. His arms were burly and shaped almost human-like, though His fingers were equipped with four sharp claws. A muscular neck with gills on each side held a smaller square-like head. His jaws bared rows of sharp white teeth and a wrathful sneer that was reinforced by his fiery amber eyes. Godzilla had risen.

Monster Zero raised both of His tails upwards, shaking their tips to emanate jarring rattles whilst the middle head let out a shriek of disquiet and resentment. Godzilla merely glared and snorted a blistering vapor when Monster Zero stood on His hind legs and flapped His vast wings before flaring them to His would-be adversary, revealing His true height that dwarfed even Godzilla Himself. As the Titans squared up to each other in a tempest of snow and lightning, they knew that this could end one way or another.

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"

"Everybody hang on!" Draennar did not need to shout twice as MONARCH personnel and Westerosi alike clenched their hands onto anything they could find. The aircraft spun through the ice when Godzilla inadvertently shoved it away with His tail. As the humans held on to dear lives, the force of Godzilla and Monster Zero's collision created a wave that shook the air around them. Godzilla had his claws grasped onto Monster Zero's right head before sinking His teeth onto the larger Titan's neck. The right head let out a cry of pain as the middle head bit onto Godzilla's left shoulder. The God Incarnate countered the attack by tightening his grip on the right head before choke slamming it to the earth. The aftershock hurled the grounded aircraft onto a nearby mountainside and the force of the impact unknowingly caused a pile of cables to drop from an overhead compartment and pinned Vivienne to a wall. Outside of the aircraft, Godzilla continued His battle by grabbing onto Monster Zero's side heads, but the latter's greater weight caused the former to take a stomp backward, and the ice beneath them started to fracture.

"Everybody move out!"

Diane's order was simple and straightforward as most of the passengers unbuckled and shoved through the crowd in a hurry. Unlike the others, Draennar walked towards Vivienne's seat to remove the hefty cables away from her.

Ishiro and Tyrion were the first to exit the aircraft as they helped others in doing the same action. The sounds of the warring Titans momentarily distracted the pair and made them witness a blast of Monster Zero's gravity beams that forced Godzilla to stumble backward, shaking the earth upon falling with a great impact. Monster Zero rattled His tails as His right head barked with satisfaction whilst the other two hissed with aggravation. But Godzilla would never give up easily and let out a roar of defiance as He rose back on His feet.

Draennar managed to free Vivienne from her entanglement and exited right after her just before the earth gave away and caused the aircraft to fall into the shadows. Draennar then ran alongside Vivienne to catch up with the others as the battle of the Titans raged on. Monster Zero continued to blast Godzilla with His gravity beams, but Godzilla has had enough as He swung His tail upwards before slamming it to the ground. A low humming sound thumped through the air as the spikes that lined Godzilla's tail glowed blue, increasing in volume as the glow raced from the tail towards the back. Godzilla stood tall with His back straightened and as the glow reached the spikes on His neck, He leaned back with blazing eyes, inhaled deeply, and unleashed a stream of intense blue fire that Monster Zero managed to evade. The three-headed Titan retaliated by lighting up His throats and fired three gravity beams at Godzilla's chest. The combined strength of the beams was more than enough to push Godzilla off His feet again and He was unable to stop his atomic breath from obliterating the surrounding mountains and hills. The humans covered their heads with their hands to protect themselves from potential debris caused by the deafening explosions. Monster Zero continued to use His gravity beams to push Godzilla through the ice and after Godzilla had spent His atomic breath, He plummeted into the great chasm that Monster Zero emerged from with a roar of agony.

Draennar and Vivienne continued to sprint through the blizzard until they looked up to see Monster Zero's middle head started to open His jaws and dove straight for them. Vivienne knew that Draennar could still have a future and proceeded to push him out of the way before the Titan's jaws swallowed her and the ice she was standing on. Draennar and the others looked on with horror as Monster Zero chowed down what remained of Vivienne Graham. Ishiro collapsed to his knees, aghast that the woman who had been his assistant, colleague, and close friend for years had met her demise sooner than expected. Monster Zero's hunger was not that satiated as all three heads locked gazes with the remaining humans. When He prepared to lunge, two explosions to His middle head drew His attention to the hostiles that were soaring from the South.

The _Argo_ flanked by several fighter jets launched several more missiles at the Monster Zero, and Monster Zero responded by covering His head and torso with His left wing. Instead of detonating, the missiles were deflected and thrown off-course upon contact with the Titan's wings. Most whirled far from the area, but one swiveled and exploded close to Draennar. Before he could react, the resulting blast hurled him onto a snowcapped hill. Draennar tried to stand back up, but the tremendous force of the impact had drained much of his strength. As he struggled to keep his eyes open, he could glimpse Godzilla climbing back out from the chasm, preparing to continue His fight with Monster Zero. The larger Titan, however, had other plans when He unfurled His wings and ascended to the shimmering clouds above. When everything dimmed into darkness, Draennar could hear the roar that Godzilla made. It was a sound of frustration and fury that could drown even the fiercest of storms.

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"


	9. Sparks of Fury

Air had always been an essential component in the life of every living creature. Most of the time, it would breathe freedom and lift burdens to those that wish to continue on no matter what. But in certain circumstances, it also could slam torment and push others into pressure. A sturdy gust of wind soared from the far Northwest across the lands of Essos. Birds and beasts became slightly more restless than usual, almost as if they knew of an immense change that would come into their world.

The Stone Men that prowled through the ruins of Old Valyria could feel the tingling breeze flowing through their petrified skin. Despite their lack of humanity, they could tell that this was no ordinary draft. The veil of fog that shrouded much of the Smoking Sea and the devastated regions began to part like doors that would welcome the invited or breached by the undesirable. Haze and cloud progressively dissipated to unravel Drogon who was resting on a small plateau and the seven of the remaining Fourteen Fires. The infamous volcanoes had been dormant for centuries and continued to shadow the remnants of what was once a mighty empire. The great black dragon whiffed at the new stream of air that slithered into his nose, which prompted him to lift his head and set his scarlet eyes to the gloomy mountains.

A rumble could be heard rising from one of the volcanoes. Palls of black smoke climbed onto the morning skies while gouts of molten lava padded not far behind. A river of liquid fire started to flow down from the crater, heating and brightening whatever around them. The growing volume of guttural purrs and clicks that came deep from the volcano swiftly eclipsed the scalding sears of the coursing lava. Vibrations overtook the surrounding lands as a trifling earthquake growled. Rims of the crater crumbled while magma oozed and splashed like the yolk of a hatching egg. Unstable, the rims of the crater deteriorated when two fingers and thumb that were clawed and connected to a vast wing pushed them down the slopes. A second set of clawed wing fingers and thumb climbed out from the splintered rims soon after, and the pair worked together to heave a scaled and burgundy eagle-like head with serrations on His black beak and an inward-curling v-split crest that adorned the back of His skull.

The foreign scent had roused Him from His fiery slumber as His eyes gleamed with the yellow that matched the emergent conflagration around Him. He scowled at what His nostrils caught, almost as if it was something He would never sniff again. In the far distance, Drogon and the Stone Men recoiled in alarm when the colossal entity locked eyes with them. But this Titan was more interested in something much more powerful. With strength returning to His veins, He stood on the volcano with His black talons and unfolded His vast wings as embers scattered from the orifices. On that day, Valyria once again listened to a cry that few heard when the Doom commenced.

"**KRAAAAAOOOOOAAAAA!**"


	10. New World Order

A bright orange light came to Draennar's view when he flickered his eyes open. Instead of the cold and solid earth, he felt a soft and warm sensation behind his back and on his chest. The mattress and blanket were the first telltale signs that he was placed in the sickbay of the _Argo_. Draennar could feel strength surging back through his veins, though it would be unwise to immediately rush out from his bed. He sat up and looked around to see several other people soundly asleep on the other beds of the sickbay. When he turned to the left, he could hear footsteps approaching the room as Ishiro Serizawa entered with a look of relief and shock in his eyes.

"Ishiro."

"Drae, thank goodness you're awake," Ishiro said, as he wasted no time in sitting on a chair that was placed next to Draennar's bed. Draennar placed his right hand on his forehead to regain his bearings.

"How long have I been dozing?" he asked.

"A few hours," replied the older scientist. "We're currently at Jon and Tormund's camp. The others are also taking a break at the bridge."

Draennar exhaled gently as he remembered everything that happened. The reveal of Gianna being the instigator of the whole setback, the battle between Godzilla and Monster Zero, and the loss of…

"Vivienne." Ishiro nodded solemnly at his pupil's words, placing his right index finger between his nose and his mouth with discomfort.

"Is there time to grieve?"

"Not yet," answered Ishiro with a somber tone. "What matters now is getting Harper back, and helping others that may need our assistance soon."

* * *

"We lost Monster Zero when He flew through a massive storm in the far East. The same thing can be said for Godzilla when He swam to the sea."

Diane's words brought more uneasiness to the rest of the team around the table of the bridge. The Small Council, Jon, and Tormund were just as bewildered as the MONARCH agents.

"Many moons ago we've acquainted ourselves with a queen whose family's sigil is a dragon with three heads." Troubled memories flowed into Jon's mind during Tormund's speech. "I think now we all know how they got that idea."

"The Targaryens never flew that far North during their time in Westeros," corrected Samwell. "I think the similarity is just a pure coincidence."

"Coincidences or not, we now have a giant flying three-headed lightning-spitting lizard on the loose," said Bronn. "From the way all three of His heads looked at us and vaporized the unfortunate pricks, Monster Zero is a lot smarter and more perilous than the average dragon."

"And let's not forget that Gianna was the one who broke Him out from the ice," added Jackson.

"But why would she do that?" Sam argued. "She's one of us and she knows that it would be too dangerous to awaken a Titan."

"I saw it happened with my own eyes, Sam."

"Perhaps she was forced to do so?" asked Davos.

"Probably, and they also have her daughter Harper," added Rick with a tone of agreement. "Alexander could have used her as leverage."

"That's not what happened," said Draennar as he and Ishiro walked into the bridge and gained everyone's attention.

"There was no gun pointed at either of them. Jackson and I witnessed Gianna pushing that button without any signs of duress. She is the true ringleader of this ordeal."

"A traitor among the ranks," stated Tyrion. "A concept that some of us are very familiar with throughout our lives. Although putting her own daughter's life on the line is an inconvenience."

"But the question remains. Why did she release Monster Zero?" Sam was still determined to find the reasoning behind his colleague's actions.

"We will know when we find her Sam," answered Ishiro. "It's only a matter of time."

"Colonel," said Lauren as she turned from her chair on the flight deck. "We have a call from an untraced signal."

"Put it on the main screen."

Diane's reply was met by a moving image of Gianna sitting in a disclosed location with a blank look on her face. The MONARCH agents and the Westerosi were equally staggered as Draennar placed himself in front of the group with anger and concern fuming through his breath.

"It was terrible timing," Gianna started.

"Where's Harper?" Draennar's demand was met when she came into the screen's view and huddled close to Gianna. The two exchanged a swift smile upon seeing each other again.

"I'm here Drae."

"Harp, are you hurt?" Draennar's question was answered properly when she shook her head. He could tell that faint tears were growing around her blue eyes.

"I'm very sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault Harp. There's nothing to forgive." Jon smirked lowly at Draennar's words, for it was a callback of his coronation as King in the North.

"I won't let them do anything harmful to her Drae," added Gianna before she kissed Harper on the cheek and signaled her to wait off-screen. "I can promise that."

"We wouldn't count on it too much Doctor," Diane said as she chimed in. "Especially after what happened the night before today."

"Some things can never truly be guaranteed colonel," accepted Gianna. "But there are others that can be. For me, they are protecting Harper and completing my mission."

"What mission?" Gianna fell silent for a few seconds at Draennar's firm question. She then mustered her entire courage as she prepared to reveal her agenda.

"Not long after I joined MONARCH and took you in, my studies have proven something that very few of us can truly accept. For thousands of years, humans have been the dominant species across the known world, but look at what we have brought upon it."

Gianna's screen was then split in two and the lower half was filled by a series of footages visualizing forests sheared clear off their trees, malnourished people walking feebly across streets, villages and cities desolated by fire, as well as armies clashing and spilling blood from each other's stomachs and throats. The Westerosi recognized some of the images and they did not expect to live through the struggles and horrors they have endured. The footage continued with Gianna narrating over them.

"Deforestation, famine, poverty, war. If all of these continue, the human race will become extinct within a few lifetimes, and we will bring our world into the pit of oblivion with us. But like every living creature, the known world can unleash a fever to eradicate this illness."

The compilations of death and destruction soon changed to a montage of massive animal-like entities. The viewers could recognize Godzilla swimming through the ocean, but other stranger ones evoked an aura of awe and dread. A towering and glimmering cocoon concealed behind a waterfall, a massive winged shadow slumbering beneath the lava of a volcano, a red-eyed and eight-legged figure obscured by the shadows of a cave, a dark scaly reptilian with a white skull-like face that stood out in the darkness, and an immense yet hairy beast with a human-like posture silhouetted by the sunset.

"During a time before humanity," Gianna continued. "These creatures, the Titans, were the rightful rulers of the known world. They have always been the known world's natural guardians. Their size and strength helped in constructing the forests, the plains, the rivers, and the lands that animals and humans would eventually rely on for survival. But when the Titans were forced to retreat into hidden corners of the world, humans took over and started to destroy what was given to them."

"So you want to let the Titans run amuck, creating pandemonium amongst societies?"

"The exact opposite, Doctor Stanton." Soon enough, the screen came alive with images of plants sprouting and blossoming of the ground, fueling their environments with life.

"The Titans feed on hazardous radiation before converting and discharging them into a more nourishing variant. Like how lava from volcanoes creates new lands and rainwater quench the thirst of parched soil, the radiation that the Titans emit stimulates growth and fertility. Wherever they tread, life follows and flourish. They are the best guarantee for life to continue thriving across the known world. For that to happen, we must relinquish our dominance back to the Titans."

"If you do this, you will slaughter many civilizations that are too weak to stand against what they have never faced!"

"To build a newer and better world, we must tear down the old one. If people can't accept change and coexist with the Titans, then their fates are sealed." Gianna's response to Jon's argument brought back an old yet painful memory, one that forced him to commit an act that he may still regret to this day.

"I can assure all of you that our species will never face extinction if we learn from the past." The lower screen began to reveal cave paintings and hieroglyphs of Titans and Titans worshipped by smaller humans. "With the ORCA, we can direct humanity to the right path. Ushering a new age and a prosperous future where humans coexist with Titans and revere them as the true and first gods."

"The path you are walking on is treacherous Gianna," Ishiro rebuked with emergent wrath in his voice. "Your mission has already cost Vivienne and several of our colleagues. Now you are gambling with countless others!"

"A small price to pay Serizawa," replied Gianna. "But their sacrifice will not be in vain when the world is reborn."

"Sacrifi- Gia, you are clearly out of your mind!" Draennar shouted. "You put Harper, your daughter, in grave danger! Now you want to play god? You are more rational than this! There are some things that humanity can never control!"

Reticence filled the air as no one could try to chime in and add anything new or relevant to the argument. Draennar had expelled everything he needed to say, and it was Gianna's turn to make her conclusion.

"This is bigger than the three of us Drae. Since its founding, MONARCH has built hidden shelters around the world for the worst-case scenario. My only advice for you and the others now is to find one and take refuge until the time comes for humanity to reconsider their place in the natural order."

With that, the screen went black and every soul on the _Argo_ had difficulty in digesting what was briefed to them.

"The only thing I can say is that she is one arrogant unhinged bitch."

"I second that Lord Bronn," Rick agreed as he shared his flask of wine with the Master of Coin and Whisperers. "That woman's is becoming a lot crazier than my three ex-wives."

"So, are we meat when she rouses the giant monsters?" asked Tormund.

"No one is becoming meat for the Titans," Draennar said with affirmation. "We must stop her before she awakens all of them."

"Do we even know where she is now?" probed Tyrion. "The signal is said to be untraced. She can be anywhere in the known world."

"Guys, we have a situation." Sam's change of subject has somewhat added another burden to everyone's shoulder. He was trailing his fingers on his device with a petrified look on his face.

"I managed to reconnect with the observation drone in Valyria and well, see for yourself."

When Sam pressed his finger on the device, the main screen displayed footage of one of the seven remaining Fourteen Fires splintered like an egg and oozing lava down its slopes.

"It flew out from the volcano only a few minutes ago and must have flown Northwest from the way the mountain was wrecked. If this Titan continued its projected course, our investors at Braavos might not see another day."

Despite the urge to rescue Harper as well as settle things with Gianna, the news of another loose Titan forced Draennar and the rest of MONARCH to find the escaped Titan and make sure that fewer lives would be taken that day.

* * *

The northern seas were notoriously cold for most to swim in. Whales with their thick blubbers were among the most suited to traverse the frigid waters, though they became like sardines scattering for safety when a much larger reptilian entity with jagged dorsal spikes rumbled and swam below them, braving the deep blue fog and determined to finish what He started.


	11. The Fire Demon

Jon, Ghost, and their Free Folk companions watched as the _Argo_ soar to the East with a rolling noise that whirred the air around them until everything fell quieter when it flew and shrank with the distance.

"I haven't got the chance to introduce more of myself to that strong and striking colonel," commented Tormund.

"I wish I can help too," added Jon as Ghost nuzzled his right hand. "But I promised to remain in the real North. It's where I truly belong." Tormund patted his best friend in the back and Jon did not hesitate in returning the chieftain's smile.

"Well, has been a shitty day Jon Snow. We got to see two giant monsters battle one another and that demented woman intends to awaken more of them. The White Walkers will simply be seen as a gust of cold air compared to what she plans with the world."

"Aye," Jon replied with solidarity in his voice. "We'll have to rely on our friends to stop the world from slipping into annihilation again."

* * *

It was a cloudy day on Braavos, though rain was not expected to pour down on the city for another week or two. The inns, markets, taverns, and brothels were filled with people, though not quite so for the more prestigious Iron Bank. Some of the soldiers were changing shifts in manning the statue of the Titan, the fortress that guarded the entrance of the lagoon and the one that many Braavosi looked up to as their greatest protector. With its astute defenses and geography, no outside forces had ever dominated or devastated Braavos throughout its history.

A red and silver-haired man veiled under the hood of his cloak gazed upon the city in front of a building adorned with a door that was half ebony and half weirwood. When he inhaled, the air in his nose was marginally warmer than it used to be. Something life-changing was about to occur in Braavos as he opened one of the doors and closed it again upon entering the building. Within the walls of the building, he would wait to spread his gifts to those that would deserve them.

When Tycho Nestoris and two of his associates exited the doors of the Iron Bank, they and everyone else in Braavos was startled by a screech that was looming from the Southeast. It was a sound that sent shivers down their spines and pierced right through their ears. Less than a minute later, a vast figure could be seen flapping its wings whilst shrouded behind the clouds. The Braavosi have heard the news about the last remaining dragon of Daenerys Targaryen, but upon examining the shape of the silhouette, they realized that this was something entirely else.

Dread sank in when the entity glided down from the clouds, sending tremors, heavy drafts of air, scorching embers, and smothering smokes to the surrounding areas when He landed on the southeastern borders of the lagoon. He spread His huge volcano-like clawed wings high above His crested eagle-like head while a series of deep and rasping clicks skidded from His throat. For the first time in centuries, the people of Braavos knew what it was like to be afraid and scrambled in panic when the creature emitted a powerful screech that echoed throughout northwestern Essos.

"**KRAAAAAOOOOOAAAAA!**"

* * *

"The observation drone in Braavos picked this up a minute ago, and it's not looking good." Rick slid his fingers across the screen of his computer as the main screen of the _Argo_ revealed a massive bird-like Titan rearing His wings before the lagoon of Braavos. The MONARCH agents and the Small Council were completely appalled at the sight of this new monstrosity.

"That is one huge and angry pigeon," stated Bronn.

"I suppose you have a name for this Titan?" Davos questioned as Draennar nodded and began to answer.

"To the people of Old Valyria, He is known as Rodan, the Fire Demon, the one who brought the Doom to their freehold."

Tyrion and Samwell raised an eyebrow upon hearing the young doctor's explanation on the new Titan.

"One of the great mysteries of the known world has been solved. Valyria was obliterated by a giant flaming bird."

"I'll inform the maesters of the Citadel to update the history books."

Draennar then turned to Diane who was standing close to the pilot of the _Argo_.

"How long until we reach Braavos?"

"Less than three minutes."

"Guys," Sam said as he looked intently on his device. "Remember the storm where we lost Monster Zero? It's changing direction."

"To where?" asked Jackson. Sam simply slid his fingers through the device as the main screen split, and the lower half displayed a map with a spiral of red, orange, and yellow slowly descending from the center of the Shivering Sea and a projected course towards Braavos.

"But that's not possible," Rick remarked. "Storms don't move like that." The doctor was adamant to his claim, until the memory of MONARCH's first encounter with Monster Zero surge into his brain.

"Unless…" Draennar and Rick saw eye to eye with solidarity upon realizing what was happening.

"Monster Zero. He is the storm." The Small Council blinked in confusion, though a lot of things that happened in the past 24 hours had been baffling to all of them. Draennar looked back at the storm's movement towards Braavos before focusing on the screeching Rodan, who was also close to the aforementioned city. Right then, an idea sparked in Draennar's mind as he turned to his friend and mentor.

"Ishiro, this is no coincidence. Monster Zero flying towards Braavos? He's reacting to Rodan's calls. This means that He wants to eat, to fight or to f…" Draennar held himself from completing his sentence, but he was swift in replacing it with "participate in something more intimate."

Tyrion and Bronn raised an eyebrow when they comprehended what the last thing could be, and their minds could not comprehend such imagery. Ishiro contemplated on his pupil's suggestion and nodded with approval.

"What exactly are you planning Drae?" Draennar merely smirked at Anthony's question.

"Playing chicken."

* * *

Rodan continued to screech with His wings spread wide open as the people of Braavos continued in becoming flustered and seeking shelter. He eventually ceased His display of power when He noticed at least a dozen silver jets skimming through the northern skies before circling Him. Rodan let out chirps of inquisitiveness, though His eyes widened when each of the jets launched two missiles that landed direct hits on His chests. Despite emerging unscathed, Rodan was mildly aggravated by the explosions and snapped at any jet that came too close. He eventually locked His piercing yellow eyes on a much larger vessel with a shape that was nearly identical to His and grumbled at it with a seething ire.

"I think we've pissed Him off." Davos's anxiety matched everyone else when the avian Titan stared right towards the _Argo_.

"Strap in everyone. Fighter jets, guard our wings and rear." The MONARCH agents and the Small Council wasted no time in complying with Diane's orders as the _Argo_ rotated through the air with the jets flanking it on every side. Rodan would never leave His assailants intact, for He simply raised His wings and straightened His legs before lifting His entire mass to soar after His quarry with fire, smoke, and powerful wind trailing right behind Him.

Rodan's intense speed combined with His hulking mass was more than enough to generate powerful shockwaves that leveled buildings or launched debris and people off their feet whenever they were under His shadow. Screams and tremors resonated all over Braavos as people hung on or huddled to dear life. A fisherman nearly got trodden under a flying door, only to be reduced into a puddle of blood and bones when a building toppled over him. Stones of the canals cracked and leaked water into places that they have never flooded. Boats and ships capsized, plunging alongside their passengers and their cargo. Tycho and his associates were wise enough to seek cover in the Iron Bank, or what's left of it. The _Argo_ and the jets ascended higher towards the clouds, which prompted Rodan to clap His wings so sudden that the aftershock immediately propelled Him upwards and ripped the great bronze guardian of Braavos off its feet as it and its tenants crashed into the sea with a deafening splash.

Rodan burst through the clouds as He continued to chase the _Argo_ with a screech that could still be heard by the devastated Braavos and a gale of golden lightning in the far north.

"_Argo_ to fighter jets, let's lure this oversized peacock towards Monster Zero. Estimated time of arrival, two minutes."

Samwell and Tyrion looked to each other from their belted seats when Rick finished his order. Two minutes until Rodan tore them to shreds, Monster Zero reduced them into cinders or escaping out from this ordeal in one piece.

"Fighter jets, keep Rodan from getting too close."

"Copy that colonel," replied a male voice from the radio as the fighter jets zoomed past the canopy of the _Argo_ before turning back to engage Rodan. The jet pilots launched another barrage of missiles, but Rodan took them as nuisances and simply clapped His wings to create another shockwave to destroy most of the jets and launched Himself high above the _Argo_. Rodan then dove down and swatted two jets with His talons whilst His beak crushed another like a lemon cake. A pilot grew nervous when Rodan's eyes loomed behind her jet and decided to eject, right into the flying Titan's mouth.

"Half of the squadron is out!" shouted Rick "ETA to Monster Zero, one minute!"

"Fighter jets, disperse and outmaneuver!"

Rodan sneered when the jets surrounding Him started to veer away. The opportunity was ripe for Him to swivel His wings and entire body like a spinning wheel, smashing every jet in His vicinity and left them to sink below the waters.

"We've lost the entire squadron! ETA to Monster Zero, thirty seconds!"

Draennar, Ishiro, and everyone else clenched onto their sets as they continued to race into the storm clouds with Rodan right on their tail. Lightning strikes were the least of their concern until a bolt belted right onto the roof and caused turbulence that nearly sprung everyone off their seats.

"Fifteen seconds!"

Rodan seized the situation as an opening for Him to gradually approach the destabilized _Argo_, unlocked His talons, reaching them out to the vessel, and…

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"


	12. Sky and Sea

The familiar cackle forced a beat to skip from Rodan's heart, impelling Him to withdrew His talons from the _Argo_ with a screech and veered higher into the sky until He disappeared into the rain and clouds. The _Argo_ may have lost Rodan, but it was the least of their worries when a series of lightning streaks silhouetted the shadow of an incredibly massive three-headed dragon-like Titan that was looming out from the darkness. The widened eyes and slumped jaws summarized the terrified reactions of the MONARCH personnel and the Small Council. This was something beyond their power.

"Dive! Dive!"

The pilot of the _Argo_ was quick in pushing the steering wheel, allowing the _Argo_ to pivot away from Monster Zero, plunging through the wind and fog before hovering on the surface of the sea. Everyone was wearied from the flight, but they knew that they were out of harm for the time being.

Rodan soared through the gale until He set His sight on Monster Zero. Even though Monster Zero was larger, rage motivated Rodan to charge with full speed and bared talons. It would take more than Rodan's courage to intimidate Monster Zero. There was no backing down for either of them and the two Titans flew towards one another until their clash created a deafening shockwave that briefly obscured the thundering storm they were fighting in. Rodan was able to loosen Monster Zero's grip on His legs before latching His talons on his larger adversary's chest and biting down on the middle head's throat. The other heads responded to their superior's cry by biting down on Rodan's shoulders with no avail as the Titans continued to spiral across the tempest with terrible speed.

* * *

"Your plan is working Drae," said Rick after he placed the live-recorded battle on the main screen. "They're killing each other."

Tyrion and his colleagues stared at the screen with wonder and terror. Monster Zero may be larger, but Rodan was certainly putting up quite a fight.

"It's like watching Vhagar and Caraxes when they fought above the God's Eye during the Dance of the Dragons,"

"Or Rhaegal and Viserion during the Battle of Winterfell," added Samwell.

"Does it matter who wins or loses?" questioned Davos. "The victor will certainly try to kill us, again."

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Raptor Two to _Argo_!" From the tone of Lauren's voice over the radio, it sounded urgent.

"Copy that Raptor Two. What is it?"

"We have Tycho Nestoris and several others, but a goddamn lightning bolt struck too close and shut one of our engines down! We need immediate retrieval or we'll be in deep shit!"

"Rick, prepare the hangar doors for their arrival," said Sam as Rick typed on his computer, though the latter cringed at the results he's getting.

"Hangar doors are unresponsive. Manual override cannot be executed."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bronn pondered.

"They're stuck!"

Draennar knew what was at stake if MONARCH's most invaluable investors were in tow. With no word spoken, he unbuckled himself and ran straight from the bridge. Ishiro knew what he was up to as well and followed his pupil. A speechless Sam ran right behind the doctor, while the Small Council decided to go as well, for they had always wanted to make an admirable impression to the Iron Bank.

* * *

Monster Zero and Rodan were still locked in combat as the latter attempted to outmaneuver the former by swiveling around. But Monster Zero has had enough and had both of His side heads latched their jaws on Rodan's wing claws. The bird-like Titan struggled to break free and snapped at the middle head, but the grips on His wings were too tight. Monster Zero grinned with glee, though it faded when Rodan's eyes along with the orifices around His wings and chest began to radiate with an orange glow. Before Monster Zero could react, Rodan ejected an orb of molten lava right at the middle head. Monster Zero was stunned at the impact and let out a grimacing snarl. Rodan thought that it would give Him the break He needed, but he did not take account of the three gravity beams that Monster Zero swiftly unleashed at a point-blank range. The triple electrifying force was more than enough to push Rodan downwards until He crashed beneath the waves with a towering trail of steam and smoke, barely missing the aircraft that was carrying Jackson, Lauren, Anthony, and their Braavosi passengers.

* * *

Draennar and his group continued to run through the _Argo_ until they reached the control panel that was located by the balcony overlooking the vast hangar. Sam quickly flicked the switches that would usually make the hangar doors open. Much to his groaning frustration, nothing happened.

"What's the problem?" asked Ishiro.

"The lightning bolt must have short-circuited the system. Even the emergency override won't respond."

"Is there anything big enough to force the doors open?" asked Samwell.

"I'm afraid not."

Draennar scratched one of his hair with irritancy until he looked up and saw one of the vacant aircraft that were hung over the ceiling, right above the hangar doors. He looked at the wall adjacent to him that was displaying a series of emergency release buttons with matching numbers of the aircraft. He looked back at his intended aircraft number and did not think twice in pressing one, which instantly released the aircraft and forced it down the hangar doors, opening it wide and clear while the wreckage swept into the sea.

"That's very pragmatic of you." Draennar smiled at Tyrion's comment just as a smoking aircraft made a rough and bumpy landing into the hangar. The group rushed to the vessel as Jackson, Lauren, and Anthony guided the exhausted Tycho and his colleagues to the hangar. Draennar hugged the three soldiers, for he was relieved that they made it safe and sound.

"My lords," said Tycho with some disbelief.

"I hope you're still satisfied with the debt we've paid," Bronn quipped.

"For the time being, we do. Although the situation in Braavos may delay our interests in Westeros."

"You are free to recover," replied Tyrion. "If it weren't for our mutual friends, the future may have been more uncertain."

"Very kind of you, Lord Hand."

"Your plan was crazy, Drae. But it did give us time to rescue."

"I know Anthony. It was worth it."

"Uh, you might want to reconsider."

Everyone was confused at Sam's contradictory statement, but it became clear when they frighteningly witnessed Monster Zero soaring down from the distant clouds, and was heading straight for the _Argo_ in full speed. With the _Argo_ hindered from escaping at full speed, everyone stood with silence and fear, bracing every second of Monster Zero's approach on…

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

Godzilla breached out of the water and slammed Monster Zero's necks with His jaws, pushing the latter straight into the sea like a shark ambushing a gull. Both Titans vanished from the surface as every witness in the hangar was rendered speechless.

"Gojira," said Ishiro with astonishment. "He saved us."

"You sure that His arrival was no mere coincidence?" asked Bronn.

"Barnes, did you and your team made it back to the _Argo_?"

"In one piece, ma'am," he replied to the radio. "We should thank the big guy for saving our asses down here."

"You might want to regroup with us," Rick chimed in. "The view here is better and a lot safer."

* * *

Monster Zero attempted to fly out of the water with roars of fright, but Godzilla made sure that His adversary would not escape by wrestling Him down to the sea. The God Incarnate was in His element and He believed that this would give Him the edge He needed to win.

"Monster Zero is built to soar the skies," Ishiro explained as he and others watched the battle on the main screen. "He is panicking because He is not suited to swim in the sea."

"Which means that Godzilla will gain a better chance in finishing this fight," stated Davos. "Compared to Him, Monster Zero is too dangerous to be left alive."

"Agreed," Diane responded. "Once He is dealt with, we can find Gianna and Harper so that we can put an end to all of this madness. Barnes, our Braavosi investors?"

"Still recuperating with the medics at the sickbay."

* * *

Monster Zero's left head managed to land a bite on Godzilla's right gill. Godzilla yowled in pain and retaliated by clamping His teeth on the left head. With His immense strength and Monster Zero's wild thrashing, Godzilla successfully severed the head from the neck, which in turn caused black oil-like blood to spurt through the water around the battlefield.

"Ulp!" Sam managed to not vomit all over the place by clutching his stomach.

"When you're at war, you'll see plenty of dismemberments," advised Bronn. "They're all shitty to be seen or sniffed, but you'll get used to them in time."

"Thank you, Lord Bronn." Jackson merely patted his colleague on the back as the battle on the screen continued.

When the amputated head escaped His jaws, Godzilla was determined to push Monster Zero further into the endless depths, unaware that the clouds high above Him were starting to flicker with lights for nearly a minute. Before anything else could happen, a flash of blinding golden light crashed down from the sky with a powerful crack that shook the air and the interior of the _Argo_. When the light dissipated, all fell silent. No one spoke a word as the sea coughed up dozens to hundreds to thousands of lifeless fish. The bodies floated and drifted with the waves. Without warning, the water burst to reveal…

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"

The roar of Monster Zero was heard throughout the surrounding horizon. Despite missing one head, He was able to fly and vanish into the storm once more. Everyone, particularly Draennar and Ishiro, was stunned by the outcome.

"No…" Draennar whispered. Ishiro did not spare a second in turning to his colleague.

"Rick, is Gojira…"

"On it!" Rick typed into his computer after he placed a headset over his ears. The screen before him revealed a spiky line that fluctuated with a deep thumping sound that was fading with every second.

"His heartbeats are declining. Radiation levels are diminishing."

Draennar rushed to Rick's side as said heartbeats grew lesser than before.

"Come on big guy," he said persistently. "Don't give in. Keep fighting."

The heartbeats continued to wane, until…

A flat and steady line. Draennar shut his eyes in defeat as Rick removed his headset with slow and reluctant motion. Rick could feel tears starting to leak from his eyes, but it did not stop him from relaying the news.

"He's gone."

Jackson laid his left hand on his forehead as Lauren and Anthony enveloped him in an embrace. Sam and Diane stood in their places without anything to say. Tyrion, Samwell, Davos, and Bronn could not find the strength to comprehend what just happened. They witnessed a creature with a deity-like status battling against another that intended to annihilate them, almost as if He was truly trying to protect them. Despite their limited time together and His imposing stature, the four, in a way, managed to grow fond of Godzilla.

Ishiro could only sit on a chair in complete silence. He wished to deny the supposed report of His demise. He thought about it many times in his mind. But the reality already sank deep into the center of his heart, and he feared what would happen to the known world if its greatest guardian was slain.


	13. A Death Song of Three Storms

The island and castle of Dragonstone have been drenched by stormy weather throughout history, though only two were well documented. The first took place on the night when Daenerys Targaryen was born into the known world after her brother and mother were sent away by her father from King's Landing. The second was on the night when Daenerys 'Stormborn' returned to her birthplace to plan her conquest to reclaim the Seven Kingdoms. However, there were rumors that a storm raged on Dragonstone on the eve of Aegon the Conqueror's illustrious invasion. But following the death of Daenerys Targaryen, Dragonstone became vacant. No one had dared to claim lordship over it. That changed when a colossal shadow loomed over the mist and lightning before His landing on the roofs trembled the very foundation of the castle.

When Monster Zero settled on His perch, the scars He sustained from His most recent battle have healed. The black stump of His decapitated left neck twitched and formed a transparent sac that was undermined sluggishly by a forked, snake-like tongue. The middle head growled with impatience and bit onto the sac, tearing it apart so that bones, flesh, and scales could expand and fuse. The tongue continued to contort wildly until the rejuvenated jaws, skull, and head encased it back in its lawful place. His entire body whole again, and Monster Zero raised all three of His heads, spread His wings, and emitted a series of unabated shrills that serenaded the storm around Dragonstone and the lands beyond.

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"

* * *

Located close to the western end of the Wall, the Shadow Tower was one of the three castles that could be manned by the dwindling Night's Watch in recent history. When the White Walkers breached the Wall and destroyed Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, the garrisons of the Shadow Tower and Castle Black were summoned to fight at Winterfell. After the Great War ended, the surviving men of the Night's Watch relocated to Castle Black, leaving the Shadow Tower abandoned.

It was a wise move for the Night's Watch to forsaken the Shadow Tower as the ground beneath it shivered with growing tremors. The Wall before it started to crack at a steady rate and blocks of ice began to tumble down to the castle's roofs and courtyard. One by one, six towering crustacean legs shredded through the snowy terrain like blades through a cloth. The Shadow Tower and everything around the western edge of the Wall was rapidly demolished.

* * *

The Mountains of the Moon were among the greatest peaks in all of Westeros, with the largest pass through them fortified by the notorious Bloody Gate. For centuries, many would-be conquerors tried to besiege the gate to claim the fertile lands of the Vale, but the narrow road to it could only fit up to three men abreast, enabling archers to pick them off easily. The only time the Vale had been taken by outside forces was during the War of Conquest when Visenya Targaryen flew her dragon Vhagar over the mountains and landed on the courtyard of the Eyrie, the stronghold of House Arryn. Since then, there had never been a successful attempt at attacking the Bloody Gate. The lords and knights of the Vale were certain that their lands would always aid them in defending their home.

That certainty died when an earthquake forced nearly every garrison around the Bloody Gate off their feet. Some fell to the ravine that formed the road to the gate, bloodied yet far from death. Despite the difficulties of maintaining balance, Ser Donnel Waynwood made it his task to protect his men from further harm. He instructed some of his men to raise the gate to provide a retreat for those that fell into the ravine. The valiant efforts of Ser Donnel were put to a halt when one of the mountains west of him started to move, followed by a rumbling growl that caused the ground and bones within every man to vibrate. It was as if the mountain was slowly lifting itself and caused stones and trees to fall to the earth below, but dread skulked into the hearts of the Valemen when the base of the mountain flashed a yellow eye that was as tall as the Bloody Gate itself.

* * *

When House Hoare of the Iron Islands pushed the Stormlanders out of the Riverlands, they enslaved the river lords and forced them to construct a castle on the northern shore of the God's Eye to cement their dominion, and made sure that it would be mightier than any that came before. After forty years of death and torture by labor, Harrenhal was completed. The Ironborn made sure that no armies could break its gates or climb its walls, but they did not take account of Aegon Targaryen who simply mounted his dragon Balerion and bathed all of its towers with fire. Thousands of Ironborn, including House Hoare, died in the inferno. In the aftermath of the battle, the desolated Harrenhal was given to one of Aegon's vassals, whose line waned to extinction alongside their every subsequent successor. Most believed that Harrenhal was cursed and haunted by the ghosts of its previous occupants. One of the most infamous tales was that of Mad Lady Danelle of House Lothston, who would send a giant bat out from Harrenhal during moonless nights to capture misbehaving children so that she could feast on their flesh and bathe on their blood.

The nightmare of Mad Lady Danelle would come true when the soil south of Harrenhal quivered and gave in to a sinkhole. A huge bat-like figure crept out from the shadowy pit before its clawed leathery wings latched onto the castle's walls and pulled its mass onto the lumped towers. When it grasped onto the tallest roofs, it surveyed its uninhabited surroundings with buzzing trills before plaguing the black horizon with an ear-piercing screech.

* * *

Whilst Sunspear served as a center of political and economic matters for House Martell, the Water Gardens was built as a place to relax and retreat from the bustling businesses of Dorne. Ellaria Sand claimed the Water Gardens after she murdered Prince Doran Martell when the latter was adamant in his decision to not avenge the death of his beloved brother Oberyn. Ellaria eventually perished in the Black Cells of the Red Keep and the lordship of the Water Gardens, along with that of Sunspear and the rest of Dorne, was passed on to Doran and Oberyn's cousin, Manfrey Martell. Since then, there had been no coups or civil unrest occurring throughout Dorne.

Prince Manfrey and his household guards were riding down from Sunspear when they heard a powerful noise coming from the Water Gardens that was only a couple of leagues away. Manfrey watched helplessly as the towers and walls of his family's private estate crumbled into pieces whilst something massive emerged from the dust and rubbles. The most distinguishable features it possessed were the long and curved mammoth-like tusks that protruded out from its mouth with some sort of vines or green algae attached to them. Unlike a mammoth or an elephant, its trunk was not much longer than its lower jaw. Its body was covered in thick light brown fur while a row of small yet flat spines ran down its back. As it flattened a fallen tower with its clawed fists, it emanated a deep elephant-like rumble that unsettled the steeds of Manfrey and his guards. Manfrey could feel intimidation when its dark brown eyes stared right to him and his contingent, so he led his guards back to Sunspear to deal with this new threat.

* * *

The Isle of Tears was the largest and one of the most hostile of the Basilisk Isles. Some ancient civilizations used to have prosperous colonies on the island, though they eventually died out and were replaced by bands of slavers and pirates. The slaves and prisoners they took from raids would be kept in the dark and damp caves that were always guarded by watchful eyes. Captives would often wish for death rather than freedom or to live as laborers for their captors.

Without warning, the roof the caves began to collapse and crushed those that desired death and those that deserved them. The remaining pirates fled to seek shelter on the rocky beach or their ships as a rasping growl and a gigantic shape crawled out from the debris. It resembled an enormous dark green snake or the reptilians that gave the Basilisk Isles their names. The only differences were its two long and clawed forelimbs, the absence of hindlimbs, a form of bludgeon at the tip of its tail, as well as a white and seemingly eyeless skull-like head that could stare right into the soul of any living creature. It flicked its triple-forked tongue out when it had locked onto a potential prey.

* * *

The Mother of Mountains had always been sacred to the Dothraki, for its location was adjacent to the Womb of the World, a supposedly bottomless lake where the first man was said to have come from whilst riding on the back of the first horse. Only men were allowed to set foot on the Mother of Mountains, but none were motivated to commit such action when deep thumps were heard coming from within.

It took only eight thumps for the side of the mountain to be smashed and to reveal a daunting sight. Orange lights pulsed through scarlet lines on its head as it used its curved and lanky forelimbs to steadily lift its dark insect-like body to the grassy plains of the Dothraki Sea. It had triangular jaws that resembled hooked beaks, a smaller pair of limbs dangling from its torso, another set of limbs on the sides of its body, and hindlimbs with hoof-like toes. After shaking dirt and rocks away from its head, it was immediately diverted to the screams and clamors of Vaes Dothrak, letting out low chirps of deep clicks with a hint of malice.

* * *

"We planned to select our targets one at a time before releasing them all gradually," Alexander commented as he, Gianna, and their comrades watched chaos and panic unfold across the known world through the displayed screens of the well-lit room, with the largest screen in the middle presenting live footage of Monster Zero on Dragonstone screeching to the tempestuous skies. "But it seems that someone decided to lift the burden."

Gianna was deeply disturbed by what she was witnessing, unlike Alexander who was able to maintain his composure.

"I didn't do any of this."

The live footage from Dragonstone then showed Rodan soaring around Dragonstone. Instead of showing any sign of aggression towards Monster Zero, Rodan landed at the shores of the island before He extended His wings forward and lowered His head before the three-headed Titan. To Alexander and Gianna, the gesture was universal across the known world. With a satisfied voice, Alexander uttered the four words that would stay in Gianna's mind for the rest of her life.

"Long live the king."

Gianna stood still as everyone around her left the room. Everyone except for her daughter Harper. Gianna could see sorrow and betrayal swelling in the younger redhead's tears, and there was no need for Harper to say a single word. The only action she needed was turning her back and walked away from her speechless mother.

* * *

Thunderstorms were quite uncommon around Naath, but an unusually large one was dousing torrents of water on the island's sands and jungles. But the Naathi welcomed the squalls particularly during nighttime since it deterred slavers from commencing raids. She also enjoyed the downpours despite being obscured behind a waterfall, but this storm was unlike anything She experienced, at least not in this lifetime. She could feel rage hidden behind the splashes and thunder cracks, along with tunes that conveyed chaos, destruction, and death. She eventually realized that this music was the reverse of the one He sang to Her, one that conveyed order, creation, and life. With strength surging through Her body, She produced a succession of pulse-like chitters that echoed with the growing bluish-green light around Her cocoon.

The storm and clouds almost instantaneously dissipated, permitting the stars and a full moon to illuminate the eventful night. Butterflies of all colors, shapes, and sizes were naturally allured by the phenomena and started to flutter around the great waterfall. The light and the sound of the increasing chitters had also caught the attention of the Naathi and the Unsullied. Grey Worm told his men to not draw their weapons. She would never harm those that meant to protect the island and its people. They could only stand with marvel in their eyes when two of Her larger scythe-like limbs tore through the cocoon with little effort. The fresh air and wind encouraged Her to reveal Her blue-eyed face and to haul the rest of Her abdomen from the object that sheltered Her for many years. Thuds resonated through the ground with every step of Her limbs, but Her audience continued to remain and be captivated by the grandeur of Her presence. When She was finally free, Her chitters grew louder and smoother than ever before. Exhilaration invigorated the butterflies of Naath to circle the waterfall with greater speed when She gracefully unfurled Her massive wings, displaying a pair of great eyespots on each of their tips and radiating the night with color and life. As Her forelimbs sheared through the cascading curtain, She let out a cry to inform the known world that Mosura was reborn.

"**CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**"


	14. Understanding

Gianna closed the door of the room before she leaned against it. The bright lamp of the ceiling was enough in keeping the darkness at bay.

"Harper…"

"What?" Harper cut her mother off indignantly while sitting on the bed's mattress with crossed arms. "You told me that you joined MONARCH because you want to make the world a better place."

"That is true."

"But you didn't tell me that you're planning on awakening the Titans! Now thousands if not millions of lives are in peril!"

"It wasn't my initial intention…"

"And yet you still realized that intention when you released Monster Zero! Vivienne and Godzilla are dead! All the other Titans are now on a rampage across the known world!"

"The known world has been scarred and ruined long before this," Gianna explained. "Everyone needs to know the truth about who they are."

"Drae told you loud and clear that there are some things that are beyond our control!" Tears started to create a break in Harper's voice. "Do you think he and the rest of MONARCH will be grateful if they don't survive?"

A displeasing silence filled the room for several minutes. Gianna could only imagine the emotional distraught Harper was going through when tears ran down the latter's cheek. As a mother, it was her duty to protect and give comfort.

"He will survive," assured Gianna before she sat next to her teary-eyed daughter. "Drae has grown into a smart, strong, selfless and resourceful young man. He has learned everything about the Titans and how to endure them, because MONARCH, Ishiro and I have taught the two of you everything we know."

Harper exhaled deeply when her mother stroke her back with soft motion. MONARCH has taught her and Draennar everything they need to live in this untamed world. Soon enough, Gianna's latest words echoed in her head. They made her think of something that was both unexpected and outlandish. Harper deliberately took control of her sensibility by wiping the water from her eyes and returned her mother's smile.

"You're not wrong about teaching me and Drae everything you know." The younger redhead stood up and strolled towards the door.

"It's alright mom. I'm not planning to go anywhere." Harper supported her assertion by locking the latch. Gianna stood up with greater confusion when her daughter turned back towards her with a more perplexing gaze. The warmth in the room grew as Harper closed the distance with a sauntering stride.

"I need to complete the one lesson you've just given," she said with a somewhat huskier voice. "Prove that you can teach me everything you know. I will need it when I see Draennar one day."

Gianna was dazed at what Harper, her daughter, was requesting. They have only done it once and she wasn't anticipating to do it again. A lot of things raced and echoed in her mind. Approval, confusion, and judgment were among them. But the room was built to be soundproof and it had no window for anyone to peek out or in. With their heated breaths lingered around their mouths and noses, neither could resist from giving in.

Harper and Gianna moaned when their lips collided in a tender and loving kiss. The embrace of their arms tightened while sweetness mingled between their tongues. It took seconds for the pace of the kiss to change aggressively. Gianna then lightly pushed Harper to the door and Harper followed through by wrapping her left leg around Gianna's hips. Harper could hear her mother's whimper upon licking her left earlobe and groaned when Gianna smooched the right side of her neck. From the heat that continuously sweltered within their bodies, it was clear that neither was backing down from the tryst.

As Gianna and Harper's lips were sealed in another kiss, the pair moved slowly towards the bed. Before they could fall onto the mattress, the two began undressing one another without breaking apart. Faint giggles escaped either of their mouths, for they were anxious and excited at the speed they were going through. Within a couple of minutes, Gianna and Harper had tossed all of their shoes, clothes, and undergarments on the floor as they continued their tryst on the bed. Harper was at the bottom once again, but Gianna soon felt the mattress against her back when her daughter switched their places.

Harper and Gianna rolled around the bed rowdily, kissing and grinding with every given moment. Their gasps and moans resonated around the walls of the room for an hour or so, until they have spent their respective stamina and laid together with exhales of fatigue. Gianna planted a gentle kiss on Harper and the latter smiled meekly when the older redhead's index finger twirled with her hair.

"You're quick to learn from the past, and I'm impressed."

"I'm still upset mom, about what you did."

"I know sweetie, and you have every right to be angry."

"Are you sure that letting the Titans loose will bring balance to the known world? Is there no other way?"

Gianna sat up as Harper followed the notion before their eyes locked in a confounding contemplation.

"There might, but they are either too difficult or too long to be done in a lifetime. The people of the known world will destroy themselves sooner than later."

Harper sighed and looked down when she heard the answer. Gianna caressed her daughter's tousled hair with a gratified regard.

"You've grown into a beautiful, intelligent, brave and wise woman. I've always been proud of you since the day you were born. What I did, I did it so that you, Drae, and the future generations can prosper in a better world."

Harper returned Gianna's content smile before she allowed herself to be straddled on her mother's lap and intertwined her arms behind her mother's neck.

"It is getting late and we already had dinner. If everything that is happening now does more harm than good, promise me that you will try to find another tomorrow before I do."

Gianna beamed at her daughter's statement, for she was pleased that they could truly reach an understanding. Harper smiled when her mother gave her a nod as an answer, and the two shared an affectionate kiss before they tugged a sheet over their bodies. The world around them was falling apart, but that matter could wait to be discussed in the morning.


	15. The One who is Many

Draennar sat before the glass table, accompanied only by a mug of water that he carried into the empty room. When he tapped the table's surface with his finger, it came alight with a screen that displayed several folders, with names such as 'Titan Profiles', 'Observation Drones', and 'Personal Things'. Draennar selected on the 'Observation Drones' before he looked through their files, and all he got from each of them were 'DRONE OFFLINE' in white against a black screen.

Frustrated, he decided to return to the main screen and selected 'Personal Things', which led him to a series of photographs presenting him doing all sorts of things with his MONARCH colleagues and friends. There were photos of him with Ishiro looking over written notes at Castle Bravo, uncovering bones in a desert region with Vivienne, posing in a hangar before a jet with Sam and Rick, as well as Jackson lifting him on his shoulders as other soldiers cheered on.

The one that transfixed Draennar the most was that of him smiling alongside Harper and Gianna. A lot of things raced throughout his mind upon seeing the picture. It was taken not very long ago, back when everything and everyone seemed blissful and prosperous. He was slowly gathering the courage to declare his feelings to the one that he wished to spend the rest of his life with, the chance was coming up straight to him. But everything started to fall apart and he was uncertain if he could do what his heart told him. A few solid knocks distracted Draennar from his dilemma, as his eyes were eventually set on Tyrion, Samwell, Davos, and Bronn who were all standing by the opened door.

"Come on in guys." The four Westerosi feel welcomed by Draennar's words as they pulled in chairs to sit alongside their friend.

"You miss her too, don't you? Even after what she intends to do?"

Draennar nodded with a deep sigh at Davos' question.

"I can tell that the mutual love you and Gianna have for Harper might be the only thing that gives us hope in this dark hour."

Samwell's statement brought a brief smile to Draennar.

"She told me that both of my parents were killed by pirates," he started as he looked back to the photograph. "But I somehow ended up adrift on a wooden plank in the middle of the Narrow Sea. I was only four years old. Gianna found me and raised me alongside Harper like I was her own. Twenty-two years of tutelage and love, and I never suspected even the slightest of her true nature."

The silence filled the room was eventually bested by Tyrion's response.

"I know what it's like to be betrayed by a loved one who would do terrible things to create a better world. But a good friend of mine once taught me that we must not jump to conclusions very rapidly. A part of him was right and another not that much. You love both Harper and Gianna, and your duty is putting an end to one's plan though the other has proven to be an obstruction. Love is the death of duty and duty is the death of love. I'm not saying that you must do what you or others believe needs to be done, but if there are no other alternatives…"

"I must kill her?" Draennar cut in with a hint of dread in his voice. "My adoptive mother? Harper's mother?"

"It's not that simple lad," Bronn added. "What some view as the right thing, others feel like something terrible. Though we hope you won't have to make that choice."

Draennar could not help but beam at Bronn's remark. There was still a glint of hope to rescue both Harper and Gianna.

"I think Ishiro will add your wisdom to his collection."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" asked Samwell.

"He's in another room," Draennar replied with a frown. "He took the loss of the magnificent creature that has been the focus for MONARCH as something very personal."

"The God Incarnate," said Davos. "He was. When I saw Him battling Monster Zero, it was truly a sight, grand and terrifying to behold. It shows that the world we know is still full of wonder and secrecies."

Draennar used this moment to close the 'Personal Things' folder and opened the 'Titan Profiles' folder, revealing a list of folders that displayed the name of certain Titans, though he selected the one that was named 'Godzilla'. Upon selecting the said folder, the five came face-to-face with a sequence of cave painting images with a series of texts on the right. They depicted a great humanoid reptilian with spikes on His back and tail standing over groups of smaller people who were reaching their arms to the sky or groveling towards the gigantic figure before them.

"MONARCH calculated that some of these drawings are as far as 20,000 years old. They were found in hidden underground caves throughout Westeros, which served as home to the Children of the Forest. While there are no words, I can interpret from the drawings that they revered Godzilla as a deity and an ancient protector of the natural order."

"When the Maesters of the Citadel will have a field day in rewriting the history of Westeros."

Samwell's enthusiasm always prompted smiles to come out from Draennar. The Grand Maester might just be instrumental in filling the bridge between MONARCH and the Six Kingdoms.

"However, the one that caught my attention the most was this painting."

Draennar scrolled down until all eyes were fixed upon a cave painting depicting several strange-looking creatures lowering their heads before Godzilla, who was roaring towards the sky in a triumphant stance.

"This is the reason why MONARCH focuses on Godzilla more than the other Titans. It is why my mentor admires Him until His death."

"He was a king," Davos said with awe in his voice.

Abruptly, several oval-shaped messages popped up on the top right corner of the screen with 'Observation Drone (and certain numbers) back online' written on them. Before Draennar could select them, a siren blared across the room and the corridors outside, prompting the five to exit the room and regroup with the others at the bridge in haste.

"Sam, what is it?" Sam was unable to answer Draennar's question due to the dismay that plagued his eyes. Instead, he slid his fingers across his device. The main screen was instantly activated as every eye that laid on it could only watch in alarm. Titans all across the known world have awakened, instigating mass panics that started to claim lives before the real bloodbath could begin. The harrowing memories of atrocities slowly returned to the minds of the Westerosi. When they thought they had witnessed and survived the worst their world had to offer, they accepted that they were tremendously incorrect.

"I hope placing my investments on MONARCH is the right thing to do," Tycho commented.

"Why the fuck are they all waking up?" questioned Bronn.

"I'm not entirely sure," Sam replied nervously. "These shots surfaced moments ago after our drones went back online."

Tyrion's mind then locked on the footage from Dragonstone, the one that showed Rodan bowing before Monster Zero. He remembered the cave painting that Draennar presented to him moments ago and comprehended the situation immediately.

"It's Monster Zero," Tyrion pointed out as everyone else followed the direction of his finger. "They're responding to His call."

"But why?' asked Lauren. An insight stormed through Draennar's brain as if he truly gained a grasp of what Tyrion was implying.

"Of course." Every eye in the bridge then shifted their gaze to the young MONARCH doctor. Draennar knew that every person would like to hear what he must say and stepped to the front and center.

"A lot of animals that live in social groups such as lions, wolves, and deer, they tend to have a pecking order, and at the top of the order is the leader, also known as the Alpha. And with Godzilla gone, Monster Zero is now the new Alpha, and all the other Titans are performing His bidding, they are extensions of Him."

"I don't think we need to call Him Monster Zero anymore." All sights turned around to see Ishiro Serizawa holding his device in his hands.

"Drae, I managed to scoop into some of Gianna's confidential files and I come across this cave painting that was taken by a drone beneath the island of Pyke."

Once Ishiro slid his finger on the device, the cave painting that he was referring to revealed itself on the main screen. It depicted Godzilla rising from the waves as He prepared to face off against a certain dragon-like monster that was accompanied by bolts of lightning. There was also ancient text written beneath the painting, though most of it had been worn out by the elements of time.

"That looks eerily familiar." Draennar conceded to Jackson's statement as he and everyone else stare at the cave painting with bafflement.

"This painting was drawn sometime after the First men colonized the Iron Islands," started Ishiro. "Much of the text had faded, but it tells of a three-headed dragon that fell from the stars. A devil whose presence created storms that engulfed and destroyed everything around Him. As you can all see, Gojira surfaced from the depths to battle this trespasser."

"Fell from the stars, trespasser…" Draennar whispered to himself before he turned to Ishiro. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The older man nodded to his pupil. "He does not originate from this world, and He is never meant to be here."

"A usurper," Samwell remarked bitterly.

"And an invasive species," added Rick. "Which also explains why He still has His left head even after Godzilla ripped it off. A regeneration like that violates any law of the natural order."

"What did the First Men call Monster Zero?" Diane asked Ishiro.

"Ghidorah, the One who is Many."

The moniker alone sends chills tingling through everyone's spine. Draennar then wondered if Gianna had been aware or remained oblivious to Ghidorah's true nature. Still, this new information he acquired barely offered any new solution that could stop the Titans' rampage.


	16. Beacon of Hope

Northern soldiers who carried the sigil of House Stark set the boulders of their catapults ablaze before flinging them across the field towards the monstrosity that was striding towards them. The Titan resembled a massive dark squid sown onto six haughty crab-like legs with two black eyes that hardly flinched when the boulders splintered against its plated mantle or any side of its limb, emitting quick chattering noises out of mild irritation. The following volleys of flaming arrows merely bounced and were unable to pierce the Titan's hide. With options running thin, two hundred horsemen were sent to charge and meet their adversary head-on. The last thing their eyes witnessed was a thick and cold haze that seemingly vented from tiny holes that adorned much of the Titan's legs.

* * *

Robin Arryn, Yohn Royce, and their bannermen watched as the humongous beast lumbered through the valley with hundreds of commoners running away in fear. Despite its somewhat sluggish pace and a mountain held on its back, the Titan's colossal weight shook the earth with every step, throwing some of the fleers off their feet and others crushed beneath the immense palm of the creature. Scorpion bolts soared through the air and hit their mark, but the Titan shrugged them off as a balmy nuisance. Hundreds of mountain clansmen led by chieftains Timett of the Burned Men, Chella of the Black Ears, and Shagga of the Stone Crows tried to attack the beast from behind, but the rumbling roar it made was more than enough to make them bolt back to where they came from. With their horses agitated, Lords Robin and Yohn knew the fight was futile and led their men to parts unknown.

* * *

Leaves, flags, tents, horses, and soldiers of Houses Bracken, Mallister, and Tully were blown away by blasts of wind that the enormous bat-like monster created when it flew over them. The Titan then let out a series of trills before changing its course. Its direction was set upon dozens of soldiers standing on a fortified stone bridge that linked two near-identical castles on either side of the great river. As the men prepared their arrows and crossbow bolts, the Titan started to soar above and skim the surface of the Trident. Before the projectiles could be set loose, the soldiers felt a discordant sound piercing their ears and forcing them to drop their weapons. Their wish of escaping their torment was fulfilled when the Titan's flyby shattered the bridge and sent everything on it down to the crashing waves below. Lord Edmure Tully's face sank with dismay when he witnessed the horror, uncertain on how he and the Riverlands could survive this evil.

* * *

The Dornishmen were proud people due to their unconquerable history, so it was not much of a surprise that about two thousand of them on their steeds decided to charge the elephantine goliath without fear. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the Titan knew what factor would decide the outcome of this conflict. One swing of its tusked head sent several dozen horsemen flying across the desert and several more were flattened underneath its clawed feet. The thunderous bellow that came from the Titan's mouth made some of the horses rear out of fright, throwing their riders off their backs in the process. Prince Manfrey Martell watched as his cavalry was scattered by the beast. His house and country had never bowed, bent nor broken. The opposition before him proved that there was a first time for everything.

* * *

The skull-headed Titan's prehensile tongue swiftly snatched and devoured the pirates that fled. Those who chose to stand their ground and fight were either squashed into slicks of blood and bones by its clawed feet or swatted away by its elongated tail. Upon devouring its seventh human meal, the reptilian monster took notice of a ship that was sailing away. Feeling uninspired, it wrapped its snake-like tail around the ship in a tight coil and flung it back to the island as it crumpled into pieces upon crashing. The Titan could sense more humans on other islands north of it and proceeded to wade over the waters before swimming through it like a crocodile eager for new prey.

* * *

Due to its sacred status, the Dothraki would never draw blades on Vaes Dothrak. But the given circumstance was an exception as it was about to be trampled under the feet of a hideous abomination that towered the surrounding landscape. The Titan simply ignored the cries of the horsemen as they tried to slash its limbs with their curved blades or score its body with arrows. In response, it leisurely lifted its left forelimb that was pulsing with orange light. As the light's flickering grew more erratic, the Titan swiftly slammed it back to the earth, releasing a shockwave that threw Dothraki off their horses, horses off their hooves, and buildings off their foundations. It then produced a creaking grumble that caused shivers to skulk into the body of any living being that listened.

* * *

"Alex, this is not what I envisioned." Alexander sat on the table with crossed arms as Gianna stood right in front of the screens with footages of the Titans' destructive campaign around the known world. "The Titans are becoming highly aggressive after Monster Zero awakened them. He is not commanding them to restore balance. He is using them to wipe humanity from the face of the earth. This leans less to coexistence and more to extinction!"

"Gia, if I'm not mistaken, I remember you lecturing your colleagues that humans have been destroying the environment and each other since the beginning," argued Alexander. "Unlike you who simply observed the atrocities unfold from your workroom, I've witnessed them with my own eyes. While some do improve, most just get worse. We have paid more sins than we can count, and the Titans are simply here to wash the stains we left behind. There is no turning back now."

Gianna sighed as she covered her forehead with her right hand. She then turned to the screen that displayed Monster Zero perching and vocalizing on Dragonstone with Rodan soaring above Him. A plan began to surge in her mind.

"I think we can." Alexander merely tilted his head upon hearing Gianna's optimism. "If you give me the combination to the vault, I can use the ORCA to pacify the Titans from a place far away from this shelter."

"And then what?"

"And then I'll try to figure out why Monster Zero is telling the Titans to destroy humanity!"

"I thought the two of us already agreed that our species are merely servants and stewards in the absence of this world's rightful sovereigns. Now that they have returned, it is time to bestow it back to them."

Alexander and Gianna were so fixated in their discussion that Harper was able to listen from behind one of the room's doors. She knew that there was still good in her mother, though the circumstance prevented her from enacting her proposed plan. Harper then reached into her pocket and pulled out an image of her smiling alongside Gianna and Draennar. A drop of tear cascaded from her left eye as she delicately caressed the image with her thumb. Since time was currently not her ally, Harper knew that she must act sooner than later to reunite the family she knew and loved.

* * *

"Why are we flying towards Storm's End instead of the Red Keep or Castle Bravo?" asked Samwell.

"To inform a recent MONARCH operative that managed to become a member of Lord Gendry Baratheon's household guard, even though he was kind of an outlaw before he got the job," Rick replied before he sipped his flask.

"Not to mention Lady Yara Greyjoy and her Iron Fleet are currently visiting the castle after a journey from Lys. It is paramount that Westeros's most powerful armada should be aware of what they could encounter in their travels."

"I think Draennar made a valid point," Tyrion added. "Once they are informed of the Titans' existence, they will be more considerable in planning future overseas travels."

"Aye. The Ironborn believed that the sea is a bitch that could be tamed and would always help in their raids and battles. I want to see their faces when they realize the true master of the seas."

Sam merely raised an eyebrow upon hearing Bronn's statement.

"It's been months since I visited Storm's End," said Davos. "I'm beginning to wonder about the changes Lord Gendry has made to the place."

"You won't be needing to wonder Lord Davos," informed Diane. "Four minutes until arrival, so let's prepare what we need."

* * *

As a timid downpour of water doused the walls of Storm's End, Gendry and Yara were taking a stroll near the battlements of the castle's only tower that was built to resemble a spiked fist thrusting towards the sky. Accompanying them were the Ironborn warrior Harrag and the Stormlander bowman Anguy. A whirring noise that grew with every passing second started to scuttle into their ears. At first, the four thought that it was the sound of distant thunder, but when Anguy noticed a great dark shape gliding over the Narrow Sea, he could only bring out a low smirk that contrasted the perplexity that enveloped the other three.

* * *

"The North, the Vale, the Riverlands, Dorne, the Basilisk Isles, and the Dothraki Sea. After eons of slumber, the Titans start to wreak havoc on every continent of the known world." The Stormlanders and the Ironborn were equally bewildered and terrified by the screen that presented footages of forests, buildings, and people that barely stood a chance against the slightest gait of the gargantuan beasts. Draennar could see the anxiety and fear in their eyes as he stood against his massive audience within the Round Hall of Storm's End. "However, their behaviors are not driven by pure animalistic instinct. They are moving as a group and are following the direction of their Alpha."

When Draennar pressed the button of his remote, the footage of Ghidorah roaring and flaring his wings on the castle of Dragonstone overshadowed the others. The Ironborn and the Stormlanders whispered and chattered with one another, particularly of those believing that the three-headed dragon-like creature was the reincarnation of House Targaryen exacting its vengeance upon the world.

"This is Ghidorah," Draennar continued. "He became the Alpha following the death of his greatest nemesis, Godzilla." The cave painting depicting Titans bowing before Godzilla as well as the one illustrating the battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah popped up. "Through our research, we concluded that Ghidorah is not from this world and battled Godzilla more times than we could count to become the Alpha Titan. It seems that their enmity accompanied by Godzilla's maritime nature along with Ghidorah's ability to create storms inspired the eternal struggle between the Drowned and the Storm Gods."

Disorientation streamed through the brains of the Ironborn when they acquired this information. Yara, Harrag, and several of their men felt pride, as well as prestige, swelling in their chests, for foreigners might never mock their religion ever again.

"Their feud temporarily ended in the Land of Always Winter when Godzilla managed to trap Ghidorah in the ice, freezing Him for thousands of years. Since then, Godzilla's reign remained uncontested, until two days ago when Ghidorah broke free from His prison and managed to kill Godzilla. Now He is using His power to command the other Titans in reshaping this world to His liking."

"Are you sure that there are no other Titans that can fight this thing?" asked Gendry.

"Unfortunately not," Ishiro replied as he stepped out from the crowd. "The rivalry between Gojira and Ghidorah is ancient and unique."

"What about the weapons on your flying vessels?"

"None of our firepowers could make a dent on that three-headed maniac." Yara blinked at Rick's response. "It seems that the only thing that can stop Ghidorah from completing His genocide is a miracle."

"We need to send ravens to the other lords of Westeros who are oblivious to the Titans." The people of MONARCH were quite confounded by what Gendry Baratheon just stated. "Their armies may not be able to inflict damage, but they should be able to help those that are in peril."

The men of the Small Council, particularly Davos, beamed at the young lord of Storm's End. He had truly come a long way from the lowly blacksmith of Flea Bottom that he once was.

* * *

Caws of ravens departing from the rookery of Storm's End temporarily silenced the pitter-patter of the rain around Storm's End. The sight brought relief to Draennar and Anguy who were standing at the tower's battlements, but it was not enough to quench their anxiety. Anguy could only imagine the dilemma that his colleague was going through.

"We'll right what has been wronged, Drae. You just need to have faith."

"Like how you have faith in R'hllor?" Draennar asked. Anguy merely chuckled at the jest.

"Probably not that much. However, just like this weather when darkness tries to prevail, there is always a sliver of light waiting to shine the way."

Draennar understood what those words mean as a ray of sun could be glimpsed trying to pierce through the clouds up above. But the matter grew more convoluted for the two when a brighter shaft of light loomed from the Narrow Sea. As the gleam grew, the showers of water weakened and about to cease, while faint chitters began to fill the air. The intensity of the light prompted both Draennar and Anguy to slowly place their hands over their foreheads right before a gush of wind swished the clouds away, revealing the faultless horizon and a vast winged figure veiled in blinding golden light. It was only when the luminescence gradually dimmed when Draennar and Anguy's eyes flickered open and saw a huge butterfly-like creature hovering above the Narrow Sea, radiating with a myriad of colors and emitting a cry that could only be described as ethereal and angelic.

"**CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

* * *

Draennar and Anguy rushed back to the Round Hall to find the Ironborn and Stormlanders ogling at the screen that was already presenting the entity they just witnessed. The two found themselves standing alongside Ishiro and Harrag who were just as captivated as everyone else.

"What is that?" Harrag asked.

"To the people of Naath, She is known as Mosura, the Daughter of Harmony," answered Ishiro. "But due to Her physical aspect, MONARCH prefers to call Her…"

"Mothra." Draennar finished with an astonished tone in his voice as the Titan continued to hover above the water.

"Is She going to attack?" Gendry's question was never answered as the cries and chitters of Mothra continued to serenade the surrounding lands.

"She's… singing."

"Singing?" asked Anguy with curiosity.

"Some animals like whales and dolphins create noises that resemble songs made by us humans," Draennar replied. "They usually do it to communicate with each other."

"So, She's talking," added Samwell. "But to who or what?"

The idea impelled Draennar and Ishiro to exchange looks when they deliberately realized the answer.

"Gojira!"

Upon hearing what Ishiro exclaimed, Rick swiftly sat down on his chair, placed a headset over his ears, and typed rapidly on his computer.

"We have a reply. Patching it up."

Rick removed his headset before he pressed a keypad that resulted in a crooning growl to resonate around Storm's End. The MONARCH agents let out sighs of relief when the noise returned to their ears, particularly Ishiro before joining Rick by the computer.

"He's alive," whispered Draennar with joy.

"The Drowned God lives!" Yara's shout instigated cheers to swell from the Ironborn crowd.

"But why is Mothra not behaving like the other Titans?" asked Davos.

"I may be able to provide an answer," Sam Coleman announced just as he slid a finger across his device. The result was a cave painting of Godzilla fighting Ghidorah alongside what could only be interpreted as Mothra being flaunted on the lower half of the screen.

"I was delving deeper into Gianna's other confidential files and this popped right before me."

"So Godzilla and Mothra are allies," Tyrion mused as he examined the cave painting.

"The King and his Queen," Jackson chimed in.

"Hold up," Bronn cut in. "So you're saying that this giant moth-butterfly is fucking the great lizard?"

"It's more of a symbiotic relationship."

"A what now?" Draennar feebly rolled his eyes as he began his explanation.

"It's when at least two different living creatures interact with each other and provide an advantage to at least one of them. Like how small birds feed on insects that are a nuisance to cattle. The birds gain food, transportation, and protection while the cattle gain lookouts and pest control."

"So like how the nobles protect the commoners from danger as long as the commoners provide taxes to the nobles?"

"That's um, one way to put it."

"Can you pinpoint His location?" Ishiro asked Rick who only shook his head in return.

"The signal is too weak." Rick then turned to the great screen that still showing Mothra flapping Her wings above the Narrow Sea. "But I have a feeling that She can."

Numerous ideas blustered Draennar's mind on what everyone in the hall must do when he suddenly remembered something and turned to Diane Foster.

"Colonel, do you still have that warhead you're working on?"

"Why?" Diane questioned with curiosity.

"We can help Him."


	17. Exploits

"This nuclear warhead was not thoroughly considered as a weapon, but as bait." The Westerosi looked on with inquisitiveness as Diane Foster presented the blueprint of a cylindrical metal object with a cone-shaped top across the great screen with her colleagues standing by her side. "In case a Titan attack should occur, we intend to place and activate the warhead so we can draw it far away to prevent more casualties. However, this device has not been completed nor tested in the field, so this is the perfect opportunity."

"But of course like many of our inventions," Sam cut in. "It has a self-destruct mode that can be activated manually with a timer ranging from 1 minute to an hour. We added it in case if somebody will try to use it for malevolent purposes."

"How destructive is the explosion?" asked Anguy.

"Since it contains massive amounts of radiation, more than enough to level an entire city and make it uninhabitable for years."

The thought alone made Tyrion, Davos, and Bronn remember about the wildfire ship that was used in the Battle of the Blackwater. But the thought of the nuclear warhead's estimated power would make the wildfire explosion look like a candle.

"And since Godzilla feeds on radiation," Rick chimed in. "The essence in this nuclear warhead should bring him back to full strength to fight Ghidorah and reclaim his throne."

"Which brings us to our other plan." Ishiro pressed the button on his remote and the map of Dragonstone marked with a red dot was shown. "Ghidorah is currently commanding the other Titans from Dragonstone. If MONARCH troops manage to distract Him, the connection He possesses with the other Titans should be hampered and the attacks around the known world might slow down, giving us enough time to locate and heal Gojira."

"But legends said that His halls are underwater. How do you propose getting there?" queried Yara.

"That is what our submarine is built for," Draennar answered.

"Your what?" Samwell asked with mild puzzlement.

* * *

The water around Shipbreaker Bay rippled into every direction as a great metallic black shape surfaced from the sea with people coming out of the hatch to salute their colonel and others who were looking on from the beach.

"A ship that goes underwater," commented Davos. "Everyone usually thinks that it defeats the purpose of a ship."

Draennar and Anguy soon shared a hug knowing that they would soon part ways again.

"Good luck Drae."

* * *

The submarine cruised through the Narrow Sea with Ironborn ships flanking them and the waters beneath the ever-glowing Mothra set as their destination. The _Argo_ and dozens of fighter jets soared over the fleet, heading for the northern horizon that was still dominated by clouds. As the distance between the submarine and Mothra decreased, so was the gap between the submarine and the shadows below.

"We'll lose contact once you're down there," said Diane to Draennar, Ishiro, Rick, Tyrion, Samwell, Davos, and Bronn who were at the other side of the screen. "Send out a distress signal when you've completed your mission."

"Or when we are in actual distress," added Bronn.

"Alright. See you guys soon."

Sam smiled and waved goodbye as Draennar switched off the screen on the other side. The view from the submarine's window entranced the Small Council as the unfathomable depths of the sea were among the last places they would expect to visit in their living years.

"So here we are, on the voyage to enter the halls of the Drowned God."

"The truth behind the legend Drowned God, Lord Hand," Bronn corrected Tyrion. "That's right, MONARCH's words are growing on me."

"Maybe we should recruit you, Lord Bronn."

"A pleasant proposal that I must decline Drae. I have a beauty waiting for me back in Westeros."

"You're not the only one," Davos pointed out as nearly everyone looked towards Samwell.

"You'll have a tale to tell the kids if you make it back, Grand Maester."

Samwell smiled alongside Draennar, though the latter was more anxious. He's not entirely sure about what lies waiting for him.

* * *

Harper put on her shirt and pants while standing up and Gianna donned hers as she sat on the disheveled bed with a concerned look.

"So you still don't have a plan to stop Monster Zero?"

"For now sweetie," replied the older redhead with an unsatisfied voice. "Alexander and his men won't give me the vault's combination to retrieve the ORCA. They're content with what the Titans are doing to humanity. Their views are not the same as mine. I never wanted humanity to face extinction. I want it to evolve and not repeat the same mistakes forever."

Harper remained silent at Gianna's declaration. She knew that her mother was not a complete monster and there was still hope to fix the damages that had been inflicted. The only problem was that Gianna's path was still obstructed.

"We'll find a way, mom. We always do."

Gianna smiled at her daughter's optimism, though a dry sensation started to course through her throat.

"Well, with our session finished, I am feeling somewhat parched and hungry right now." Harper and Gianna put on their shoes before the latter stood up on her feet. "You want to come to the dining hall?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm getting the hang of things now."

Gianna draped her arms around Harper's waist as Harper placed her arms around Gianna's shoulders before they shut their eyes and let their mouths intertwine in a fervent kiss. The placid tussling of tongues incited the two to moan daintily and the warm air emitted from their noses soothed their passion. It took ten seconds for the pair to finish their kiss and enveloped one another in a warm hug.

"You are more than ready," Gianna whispered. "Drae will be amazed."

"All thanks to a great teacher."

The two broke apart and Gianna opened the door of the room before closing it again. Once her footsteps were beyond the reach of her daughter's ears, Harper grabbed a backpack in the room and sighed when a stainless water bottle and a box of fried chickens were already packed within. There was only one thing left for her.

The door gently opened and Harper scouted both directions to make sure no one was in or near the corridor. She then closed the door behind her prudently and paced with little noise as possible.

When Harper peeked into the control room, there was only one person who allowed Harper to safely observe the combination of numbers needed to open the vault. After he retrieved a pager that he stored, he closed the vault and exited the control room through another door. Harper tiptoed towards the vault and pushed the numbers that she hoped was used by the person before her.

"1, 9, 5, 4."

A breath of relief escaped from her mouth, for she was able to open the vault and claimed the ORCA as her own. She then closed it back and made a quiet run through the hallway.

Harper was fortunate that everyone aside from her was eating at the dining hall, granting her a safe passage to the transportation shed. She knew that the aircraft would draw too much attention, so she silently opened one of the smaller exits and head towards the stables. Harper stroke one of the horses' forehead gently and started to equip it with a saddle and a bridle. With nothing hindering her path, Harper rode out from the shelter and into the verdant forest. The sun in the East was the sign she needed, along with an actual sign with the white words "King's Landing - 40 miles" painted on it.


	18. Into the Hollow Earth

Draennar gulped down on his water bottle as Ishiro walked into the room and sat next to his pupil. The Small Council was finishing the meals that were given to them on the other far side of the table with their chatters being indistinct due to the distance. Rick was still at the forefront of the submarine, piloting the vessel to wherever the potential savior of humanity could be.

"Despite the darkness that is currently ravaging the known world, there is hope." Ishiro smiled at the optimism that surged within Draennar. "This means that I can get both of them back. But after everything she did, I'm not sure if I can give immediate forgiveness. I might sound selfish saying that…"

"Sometimes," Ishiro cut in. "We must slowly make peace with the demons that created our wounds to heal. Times of darkness are also times for people to come together and have faith in the impossible. Every living creature is given a role to maintain balance, but no one's role is certain until the time comes."

Draennar blinked and felt enlightened by his mentor's words. Tyrion had been eavesdropping at the conversation despite the distance. He wondered if things might turn out differently if he chose to find peace with those who wronged him and those who felt wronged by him? Most of them were already dead anyway, which meant that fate already had other plans for those unfortunate souls.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?" asked Draennar. Ishiro shook his head with a small grin.

"It's from a fortune cookie. A very long fortune cookie."

Draennar instinctively chuckled at Ishiro's confession and sense of humor. He always had a feeling that most of Dr. Serizawa's great philosophies came from other sources.

**BAM!**

A tremendous thud nearly shook the men off their chairs, forcing the submarine to enter a state of turbulence, as if it was being dragged into something in the far depths.

"We're being sucked into some kind of a vortex! Hang onto something!" shouted Rick.

"No need to tell us twice!" Samwell shouted back.

Everyone held onto the table or their respective chairs as the turbulence continued to rock the submarine's interior until…

**WAM!**

It was clear that the explorer's vessel made a rough landing and emitted groaning and creaking sounds that lasted for a few seconds.

"What was that?" asked Davos.

Rick quickly returned to his post and typed onto his computer.

"Status report Rick," Draennar demanded.

"I can't get a fix on our current position, but it says that we are 600 miles below the surface."

"Is the sea that deep?" Bronn questioned. A few thoughts ran across Rick's mind until he finally made a wide grin.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed with glee. "The vortex is a passageway that leads into the Hollow Earth! The subterranean tunnel system that connects the known world! I was right!"

"Congratulations," said Tyrion as he maintained his footing. "I hope everyone acknowledges your theory when we leave this place in one piece."

"Are the systems still online?" Ishiro probed.

"Oh yeah. This baby can take punishment and still going."

"Deploy the drones."

Doors at the sides of the submarine were unsealed and allowed two observation drones to hover away. When they turned their lights on, they brightened the shadows around them, revealing hundreds if not thousands of boats and ships that had been sunk and wrecked since the time humans could sail across the Narrow Sea.

* * *

Harper rode through the bustling streets of King's Landing. The city was still alive with nobles and commoners following its recent conflagration by Daenerys Targaryen, and it was also filled with whispers of giant creatures wreaking havoc across the known world. Harper glanced sympathetically at the smallfolk both young and old, hoping that they could find a way to survive if their city became a target of a Titan attack. Her focus soon shifted back at her destination in the distance: Rhaenys's Hill and the neglected Dragonpit that sat atop of it.

The Dragonpit once housed the dragons of House Targaryen, but it crumbled into wreckage following the great civil war that cost many lives of both the beasts and the people who bonded with them. It rarely served as a venue for significant events and Harper knew it. When she reached its entrance or what's left of it, she stepped down from her horse and sent it away. Harper swiftly skulked into one of the Dragonpit's hidden rooms before retrieving the ORCA from her backpack. When she touched the screen, it almost instantly came to life with a thin blue circle in the center. Harper was hesitant in activating the ORCA, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She could guess the consequences if she decided to go through with her plan, but much of the known world had already descended to imbalance, and someone needed to even the odds.

* * *

"Targets are on sight, preparing to engage."

"Copy that Griffin," Diane replied to the radio. Sam was becoming awestruck at the sight before him, as well as Tycho Nestoris who had just entered the bridge. Black clouds with showers of rain shrouded the skies around Dragonstone while barrages of golden lightning struck the surrounding sea continuously. Ghidorah was still perching on the castle, emitting His thunderous calls as Rodan circled His Alpha like a glorified bodyguard.

"This might be the end for us," Tycho commented cautiously.

"If it is, I hope everyone will remember what we are fighting for." Diane let out a brief smile at Sam's growing courage. The _Argo_ and its escort of fighter jets armed their missiles as Rodan began to swerve his flight path towards the intruders.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"This graveyard of ships is vast and much larger than any fleet I have seen," said Davos as he and the others observed the footage that was being fed back from the drones. "I wonder if it does have an end."

The Master of Ships and Laws' question was answered when one of the drones abruptly came across a tall statue of what appeared to be a reptilian-headed man holding a spear. Everyone was vaguely startled by its sudden appearance.

"Shit! I hate it when that happens." Despite the jump scare, Rick continued to control the drones. The other drone also came across a statue of the same shape and size located quite adjacently to the first one. When the drones gained a wider view, everyone in the submarine realized that the statues acted as gates to a gigantic city that had been consumed by the sea itself. Tyrion and Samwell squinted at the footage of temples, pyramids, and obelisks that were tainted in algae, kelps, and mosses.

"The architectures are hardly Valyrian or Ghiscari," remarked Tyrion, since he traveled through the ruins of Old Valyria and spent some time living in the city of Meereen that could be seen as a remnant of the Ghiscari Empire.

"No," Rick replied. "This is something else. Judging by the state it's currently in, it's a lot older than any recorded ancient civilizations."

The drones continued to venture deeper into the sunken city. One of them skimmed close to one of the pyramids' walls and recorded a massive stone mural of a bipedal beast with a long tail and spikes jutting from its back surrounded by smaller humans drawn in bowing positions. Everyone could feel their jaws dropped at the undisputed ancient artistic depiction of Godzilla.

"Whoa." Tyrion, Samwell, and Davos willingly nodded at Bronn's response. The other drone fed the group back another footage of a mural depicting Godzilla standing below a familiar moth-like entity with Her wings fully unfurled.

"Gia was right in some ways," Draennar spoke with a soft tone. "The Titans are the first and true gods of the known world."

"It seems the earth holds more stories and secrets than we can count," said Samwell. "If only they can tell us all of them."

"Any sign of Gojira?" Ishiro asked Rick. The latter quickly responded by adding a small radar at the bottom right of the screen.

"The level of radiation is off the charts up ahead. It's a good thing we're in here and not out there."

"Set for that course."

Rick conformed to Ishiro's wishes by piloting the drones to a hazy orange light north of them. The closer the drones got to their destination, the hotter and more radioactive the environment around them became. This was proven when one of the drones broke down and plummeted to the bottom, leaving statics at one of the submarine's screens.

"Well, there goes one, let's hope that the other can go through."

The light grew stronger as the drone surfaced to the top of the water and found itself in a more cavernous environment. It surveyed its surroundings to see more ancient buildings, magma cascading from parts of the walls, and a veil of steam shrouding the back of a recognizable slumbering Titan.

"Godzilla," Draennar said with a tone of astonishment in his voice. A few seconds after he uttered the Titan's name, the remaining screen went to statics.

"Well that's just perfect," Rick commented nonchalantly.

"Bring up the last footage." The technician obliged to the doctor's request as the screen brought back the image of Godzilla resting within the tempestuous cave.

"The volcanic vents, they're a hotspot of radiation."

"And that's why He is here," added Draennar. "He's feeding on the radiation to rejuvenate Himself."

"This is more than just a feeding ground. This is His home." Ishiro returned to the table and pulled out a journal from his pocket before reading the pages and adding notes into some of them.

"So this is how He survived for thousands of years," commented Tyrion. "It's quite incredible for a living, breathing god."

"I guess that's it then?" Bronn questioned. "We should just leave and let the big guy rest until he's all warmed up to fuck Ghidorah up?"

"No," Draennar shook his head. "This is a slow process that can take up to years."

"And time is not our side," agreed Davos. "We must continue with the plan."

"I'm afraid we have another complication," Rick interjected with discrepancy as he typed on the computer. "The sub's weapon system had been damaged when we crash-landed here."

"Can you fix it?" asked Samwell.

"This is not exactly my field."

Draennar and the Small Council sighed with frustration and tried to come up with alternatives. Ishiro simply stared down at the journal that he placed on the table.

"I got it!" Draennar exclaimed with enthusiasm. "What if one of us go inside and manually set the warhead to blow up before getting back here?"

"Not a good idea," answered Rick. "If the heat doesn't fry you from the outside, the radiation will destroy you from the inside."

Draennar deflated when his idea got shot down. It was as if their odyssey to the Hollow Earth had been in vain.

"I'll go."

Everyone, particularly Draennar, was thunderstruck when they heard Ishiro willing to brave the heat and radiation of Godzilla's lair.

"What?" Samwell asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Entering the place will kill you!"

"And I believe if this is not the best time for chivalry," advised Tyrion. Draennar approached his mentor with disbelief covering his face.

"You can't be serious. There has to be another way to…"

"The longer we debate, the more time Ghidorah will have in destroying everyone." Draennar, Rick, or any member of the Small Council was unable to counter Ishiro's assertion. As much as they loathe the idea, there was no suitable alternative to what was proposed.


	19. Goodbye Old Friend

The Narrow Sea grew sullen as wreckages and remains of fighter jets and their pilots littered their surface. Between the stagnated waters and the golden gale were remnants of MONARCH's air force, and they were still belligerent in distracting Ghidorah. To the three-headed Titan, bullets, and missiles felt like a mild breeze that tickled him. The foulest part, however, was that He did not bother Himself in abandoning His perch on Dragonstone to lay waste on the harassers. That task had been bequeathed to Rodan as He continuously chased the jets and aircraft like mosquitos that must be annihilated.

"Griffin to _Argo_! We're low on ammo and our fuel tank is going red!"

"Copy that Griffin! Just hold on a little longer!" responded Diane as the crew of _Argo_ scrambled around the bridge to do whatever they could.

"_Argo_ to Draennar and Ishiro, do you read?" Sam said to the radio. "The situation on Dragonstone is not looking good! Whatever the fuck you guys are up to, you better do it quickly!"

"Coleman, what do we got?" Diane asked though the only reply he got was a series of statics. Sam pined with frustration as soldiers left and right were dead or on the verge of doom.

Anthony filled the aircraft's mounted gun with another round of bullets as Jackson opened fire on Rodan. The airborne Titan managed to destroy most of His smaller adversaries and found His next target to be the one piloted by Lauren Griffin. With Rodan heading straight towards them, Jackson frantically fired the mounted gun despite the futile results. When all bullets were spent and with Rodan's shadow obscuring the horizon, Anthony closed his eyes hoping that it would all end soon. But the end did not happen for Rodan started to hover in place and shook his head with disorientation. Ghidorah's song also prompted all three heads to snarl with confusion. The middle head growled at Rodan, ordering His subordinate to continue the attack. But Rodan was unable to respond, for it was as if something was interfering with his commands.

* * *

Sansa Stark, Meera Reed, Wyman Manderly, and Cley Cerwyn watched as their archers rained boulders and arrows at the six-legged Titan shrouded in a cloak of cold haze. Cavalry and infantry attempted to slash away its limbs, but weapons merely shattered upon contact whilst men and horses collapsed with frost concealing much of their body. Those that survived the frigid consequences found themselves wrapped by the Titan's tentacles, and they were either flung across the field or crushed by the creature's beaked mouth. The Queen in the North's plan seemed fruitless until the Titan began to shake its head and chattered frenziedly before lumbering away from the path to Winterfell to a more southeastern direction. Survivors of the battle felt stupefied, but their priorities were changed to retrieving the dead and wounded.

* * *

Villages and towns crumbled like toys underneath the feet of the mountainous goliath. Lords Robin Arryn and Yohn Royce were running out of strategies to push back their monumental opposition away from the Eyrie. The seat of House Arryn was famous to have never physically fallen, but the mountain that kept it standing, the Giant's Lance, was vulnerable to the Titan's strength. There would always be a first time in history that an unconquerable castle or house may stand on the edge of their reign. Fortunately, the Eyrie and House Arryn were spared from such fate, for the Titan somehow decided to deviate from its course and indolently head southwest with a reverberating growl. The lords and knights of the Vale were baffled by the turn of events but equally relieved that not all was lost.

* * *

Lord Edmure Tully spent a full day chasing the bat-like monster since it somehow decided to cease its rampage on the Riverlands after the destruction of the Twins and disappeared into the clouds. It was when the last soldier lay down on his back that a massive winged silhouette could be seen soaring high up above. Edmure readied his javelin as the Titan unveiled itself and folded its wings for a dive. Right after Edmure flung his javelin to his target, the Titan suddenly stopped on its tracks as the javelin arched below its claws and fell back to the earth. The Titan shook its head and screeched with displeasure, flapping its wings with a disconcerted manner before it slowly made its way East. Edmure was muddled by what happened but kept his focus in giving his men sustenance.

* * *

As the Warden of the South, it was Lord Gendry Baratheon's duty to protect the southern regions of Westeros. He was cladded in one of his father's old armor, complete with the antlered helm and the war hammer, leading his army just in time to witness the tusked Titan veering away from the somewhat ruined Sunspear. It swayed its massive head from side to side, bellowing rumbles of agitation and misguidance as it strode towards the northeastern deserts. Gendry was uncertain about the strange change in the beast's behavior, but he was able to hear and see that the people of Dorne needed aid from the attack. Prince Manfrey Martell could feel a burden lifted from his shoulders, for the sight of the aiding Stormlanders was something that was needed for the sore and beleaguered eyes.

* * *

Skull Isle was infamous for the human skulls that lined its shores. It was said that pirates of the Basilisk Isles would deliver skulls of their enemies to the eponymous windswept isle as offerings to a dark god. A ship was about to distribute a crate of new skulls when the water erupted and sent the vessel along with its cargo scattered across the sea. The Titan found itself standing on the skull-littered shores of the isle and crawled to the highest peak before letting out a grating roar that would act as a warning to trespassers. Right after it finished, it felt something weighing down its ears, causing it to swivel around Skull Isle in bewilderment. The Titan eventually retained its bearing and hissed its forked tongue to the far northwest.

* * *

Much of Vaes Dothrak was debris or in flames. The Dothraki made a wise tactical retreat as the abominable monstrosity used its great forelimbs to bring down the majestic Horse Gate. The great bronze stallions that once proudly reared onto the skies and ogled by those that walked beneath them could not withstand the might of the Titan. Its blaring cries resonated across the Dothraki Sea, but they slowly faded into chirping squeaks. The scarlet lines on its head illuminated with orange light when it heard something calling from the West. Sensing familiarity in its ears, the Titan ceased its quarrel with the Dothraki and head for the source. Even though their enemy chose to leave, the Dothraki still had unfinished work in rebuilding and salvaging what was left of their sacred city.

* * *

"What's happening?" Gianna asked as she entered the control room.

"The ORCA," answered Alexander negligently while standing by the unlocked vault with his arms crossed.

"What?" Gianna said while examining the vault with disbelief.

"Do you know anyone with the astute conviction to perpetrate this kind of deed?"

Gianna's eyes stared at Alexander's smug expression when she understood her statement. He and his subordinates did nothing to stop her from storming out from the room.

"Harper!" Gianna opened the door to her room and found her daughter along with her backpack nowhere to be seen. Her eyes then glanced upon a small lustrous object on the floor. When she picked it up for a closer look, she realized that it was an image of her with Harper and Draennar when they were still together as a family.

"No."

* * *

"When you exit the pod, the range of your vision will start to slowly blur and your muscle strength will diminish. The air tank at the back of your suit should keep you stabilized long enough to reach Him."

All seven men were gathered in a spacious room that had a pool in the middle containing a pod that could only fit the one person who volunteered to complete the mission on his own. Draennar could only look on with melancholy as his mentor cladded much of his body with a black diving suit. Members of the Small Council only managed to know Ishiro Serizawa for a few days, but from the dejection in their eyes, it was clear that they had grown rather fond of him.

"It has been a great honor working alongside you, doc."

Ishiro smiled at his colleague before he gave the disheartened Rick a sincere hug.

"You too Rick, and thank you."

One by one, the Westerosi shook hands with Ishiro before the latter finally reached his crestfallen pupil. The older man reached into his pocket and gave Draennar the journal he had been writing on.

"This journal was my father's and he gave it to me before he retired. Now it's yours to fill in."

Draennar could feel honor and dejection tangling with one another in his heart. The action that Ishiro wished to do was noble, but it also meant that he would not be able to live to tell the tale. Water had swelled within his eyes, but the young MONARCH doctor did not wish to fight them.

"Why?"

Ishiro took a deep breath to muster the courage he needed to explain.

"My father and I spent decades studying Gojira, but we never truly understood Him until now. He fought for us, nearly died saving us, and He returned to the home that humans built for Him. Not only He is proof that coexistence is possible. He is the key to it."

Ishiro could feel tears gathering in his eyes as well, and used the moment to place his right hand on Draennar's shoulder.

"Look after them Drae, just like how Vivienne and I did with you. Everything that happened has led to this. In many ways, I want to thank you, for you have shown me what it's like to be a father."

Draennar burst into tears as he enveloped Ishiro in a hug that he never wished to end. Bronn let out a sniff as he tried to cover his emotional response, but Davos gave the Master of Coin and Whisperers a smile and a simple pat on the back. Tyrion, Samwell, and Rick merely beamed with poignant smiles that were never destined to be suppressed.

After Ishiro was seated in the enclosed pod, he donned his helm before giving his friends and colleagues one last smile. Draennar returned the gesture humbly as Rick pulled down a lever next to him that slowly caused the pod to submerge into the water and the door above the surface to shut tightly.

The hull of the submarine unsealed itself, allowing Ishiro to steer the pod towards the distant light where he would fulfill the purpose that was given to him.

* * *

"There he goes," said Rick as he and the others watched a small yellow shape moving further up the radar. Draennar still tried to regain his composure, but he knew exactly what needed to be done.

"Rick, bring us back to the surface."

"On it. Time to return to the known world."

The submarine gradually swiveled to its portside before making its way to a massive hole that would serve as their exit from the Hollow Earth.

* * *

Ishiro marveled at his surroundings through the view that the pod's canopy gave him. He wondered how such a grand and ancient civilization found itself in ruins and within the Hollow Earth. Was it a natural disaster or an outside force? Not long after he passed a mural of Godzilla and Mothra, he saw another picturing the former battling Ghidorah who was descending from the clouds. Perhaps Godzilla was defending the city and its inhabitants from Ghidorah and the savagery of the battle caused it to collapse beneath the waves. It was one mystery that could be solved by his colleagues when they decided to return soon.

As the light from the magma grew nearer, the words 'Warning: Radiation Level Hazardous' engraved in red appeared before the canopy. But Ishiro ignored the counsel and directed the pod to surface. When he was truly above water, Ishiro's eyes surveyed the volcanic environment until they were focused on Godzilla who was lying down on the top of a gigantic pyramid.

The intense heat and radiation levels emitted from the roaring magma were more than enough to hamper humans from braving even the slightest portion of the place, but Ishiro climbed the steps with the nuclear warhead held in his left arm and ignored the temptations to stop or leave. It took him minutes to finally reach the summit of the pyramid and found himself before the veil that shrouded the great Titan. Ishiro proceeded in completing the final phase of the mission by placing the warhead on the ground before he pressed '1' on the keypad and pushed a red button above the numbers. The small horizontal screen on top of the button started the countdown from '60' as Ishiro took off his gloves and reached into his pocket to view an image of him with Vivienne and Draennar smiling together. Ishiro then felt a gentle gust of wind blowing towards him and revealed Godzilla, weakened but alive. From the deep groans and the way His eyes were shut tightly, Ishiro could feel the agony and the weight that the magnificent entity before him had to bear. Drawn by both instinct and sheer will, Ishiro used his remaining strength to remove his helmet and slowly made his way to the creature that had created a life for him and his father.

Godzilla feebly flickered His eyes open and witnessed a lone human staggering towards Him along with a smaller metal object containing a form of energy within. He was unable to determine what would happen next, but the presence of an entity in an environment that he could not survive in was both unexpected and astounding. It had been a very long time since humans came to Him for an act of veneration. Seeing just one when He was at His lowest point was enough to create an aura of hope and privilege. With little distance left between them, the human leisurely reached his right hand out before placing his palm on the tip of His snout. The warm and soothing sensation enabled Godzilla to exhale a breath of gratitude, which was more than enough to return the bittersweet smile.

"**Goodbye… Old Friend.**"

Ishiro Serizawa closed his eyes to greet shadow and light.


	20. The God Incarnate

The tremendous force of the warhead's explosion engulfed the entire sunken city in an expanding field of light and fire that obliterated everything in its path. Even though the MONARCH submarine was far from the Hollow Earth, the vast aftershock pushed it to move much faster than expected. Tyrion held his right hand on Bronn's left arm to endure the turbulence, Samwell and Davos gripped tightly onto their chairs, whilst Rick placed a hand on the shoulder of the weeping Draennar. Within seconds, the submarine leaped over the surface of the Narrow Sea like a breaching whale before it slammed back down to the water. Yara and her crew were surprised by its abrupt appearance and commanded her ship to approach.

Everyone inside the submarine was dazed by the crash, though they remained on their chairs and in one piece. Draennar knew he needed to put aside his grief, for a more paramount matter was at stake.

"Send a distress signal to the _Argo_."

Rick heeded to Draennar's words by pressing a yellow button on the control panel. With the signal sent, all six of them walked away from their seats towards the ladder that led them to the submarine's hatch. They could feel the drizzling weather shower water over them timidly when the hatch was opened, but it did not stop them from climbing the ladder and making their stand on the somewhat slippery deck. Davos returned the waves of Yara and the Ironborn whilst Draennar scoured the horizon with a binocular he picked up in the submarine. Through his enhanced vision, he picked up downpour from the clouds and most prominently, a pall of steam that was slowly rising from the sea.

"I see something!"

Everyone listened to what Draennar just said and they all too noticed the escalating steam, along with a great whirlpool that was gradually manifesting with flickers of blue flashes that originated from the depths. The glow of the flashes grew brighter with every second and a rumbling noise could be heard coming from the whirlpool. Unlike the submarine's crew, Yara and the Ironborn were not entirely certain on what to make of the phenomenon. However, their doubt died when they bore witness to what emerged before them.

Three massive rows of dorsal spikes pulsing with humming blue light rose from the sea, followed by a gargantuan body of dark and coarse scales. The Ironborn stood with their jaws wide open, mesmerized as the creature slowly took a more upright posture. For thousands of years, their people worshipped a god who held dominion over all waters of the known world. Yara and her people were befuddled to know that the Drowned God was more of a beast than a man. When His eyes started to glow with the same blue color of His dorsal spikes, they knew that He was no ordinary beast. When He heard that the rhythm of the humming grew more erratic, He reared His head up to the sky before opening His jaws and…

"**SHKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

A pillar of blue atomic fire erupted from His mouth with a thunderous roar, turning the clouded horizon bright as daybreak. This was His message to tell the known world that Godzilla, the God Incarnate, had returned. When the light dissipated, He exhaled a breath of relief, only to be followed by a growl of aggravation that was directed at the submarine.

Draennar and the others could feel a surge of fear racing through their hair and skin. They could almost feel the glare from Godzilla's amber eyes piercing right into their souls. Judgment was upon them as the Titan lumbered His way to the submarine before He bent his torso forward to gain a closer view of the humans.

"No sudden movements!"

Rick and the Westerosi did their best in following Draennar's advice, stiffening their breaths and muscles in the grace of a living god. Warm air wafted from Godzilla's nostrils as He took consideration of the smaller entities. They were indeed responsible for the destruction of the place that served as His home for thousands of years, but the destruction was a necessity so that He could recuperate from His defeat. Some of the humans also held a scent that was both new and familiar to Him, a scent that He gained from the one that came to Him not long ago.

Fear slowly abandoned Draennar when he looked into Godzilla's eyes. From their shape and movements, he could tell that the Titan was unlike any other non-human animal that he encountered. Some of His actions may have been driven by instincts, but there were also signs of reasoning and human-like sentience. Perhaps Ishiro was right about the Titans being more intelligent than expected. He also had his ears focused on Godzilla's vocalizations, with tunes softer than the ones he used to hear.

"**CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

The screech diverted Godzilla's attention, prompting Him to look up to the clouds and witnessed Mothra soaring down from them with a leisure speed. She then stabilized Herself by flapping Her vibrant wings and hovered before the one true Alpha. Rumbles and chitters harmonized into an ethereal melody as the two Titans soothingly touched foreheads with eyes closed.

"Somehow, the union between a lizard and a moth is a lot healthier than those of any monarch I lived through," Bronn whispered.

"I couldn't agree more Lord Bronn," replied Samwell. Draennar managed to put up a smile as a sensation of warmth pumped his heart. Perhaps it was a sign of things yet to come.

When Godzilla and Mothra broke apart, the latter took off and soared until the southern clouds covered Her trails. Godzilla growled when he sensed disparity in the air, and knew what needed to be done. He turned His back to the submarine and the Iron Fleet before diving down to the sea, creating a massive splash with His tail before swimming to the North.

The submarine's crew soon heard a humming noise from the West and exhaled with relief to see the _Argo_ looming in from the horizon.

* * *

Draennar and Rick led the Small Council to the bridge where Diane, Sam, and Tycho were waiting for them. Sam grinned at his colleagues' return, only to frown when he noticed that they were one person short.

"Wait, where is…"

"We need to make sure that his sacrifice is not for nothing," answered Draennar immediately while handing his mentor's journal to the befuddled Sam.

"Sam, status report," Rick insisted.

"Well, you're not going to believe this."

Sam picked up a remote from his pocket and pressed a button that revealed live footage of Titans still awake, but their actions were much more docile than before.

"Minutes before we got your signal, the Titans somehow decided to discontinue their attacks and continued to ignore any human or human settlements in their vicinity."

"But why the sudden change from the monsters that they were?" probed Tyrion. "Surely that's not in tune with Ghidorah's nature and Godzilla is still not the official Alpha."

The Hand of the King's words struck an idea on Draennar's mind, for there was one thing that could interfere with Ghidorah's commands.

"The ORCA." Everyone blinked at his guess. "It's the only thing that can overrule Ghidorah's commands."

"But that doesn't add up,' debated Diane. "Gianna said that she intends to use the ORCA to make humans worship the Titans"

"She must have realized her errors." Davos speculated.

"Or, maybe it's not her."

Initially, Draennar was jumbled by Tycho's statement. But hope flooded his mind and heart upon realizing what he was suggesting.

"Harper." The Small Council and the MONARCH personnel beamed when Draennar mentioned her name.

"She must have taken the ORCA against her mother's wishes and used it to stop the Titans' rampage," Samwell theorized.

"Now that's a lass who truly belongs with you lad," added Bronn as he patted Draennar on the back.

"So if we get to her, we get to the ORCA as well." Tyrion's statement earned him a handshake from Bronn.

"But how are we going to do that?" Diane questioned. Draennar then turned to Rick who was just as curious.

"You recorded the ORCA's acoustics right?"

"Drae, I record every unusual sound I hear."

"And that's how we'll find her."

Rick quickly sat on his computer as he typed on his computer and replaced the Titans' footage on the main screen with the footage of a flat blue line. When Rick pressed the space bar, the line fluctuated with a deep bellow.

"That's the noise that the ORCA emitted when Gianna woke Ghidorah up," commented Sam.

"Okay Rick, bring up Godzilla's infrasound."

At Draennar's behest, another flat line of dark blue color appeared above the ORCA's, which fluctuated with a bellow that was deeper than the former.

"Good, now the human infrasound."

Appearing next to Godzilla's line was another with a light blue color and a bellow that was much softer than the previous two.

"That's our infrasound?" asked Bronn with a dissatisfied. "A bit weaker than expected."

"Now merge them both."

When both lines fused, their color and sound matched exactly those of the ORCA.

"They're the same!" exclaimed Davos.

"Exactly!" Draennar replied with the same enthusiasm. "Gianna must have combined Godzilla's infrasound with that of a human's since the latter is another apex predator. With this, we can trace the ORCA's signal and pinpoint Harper's last-known location."

"Sounds like a plan," added Tyrion.

"Since our task is now finding your girlfriend, what will become of Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys?"

"Godzilla will reclaim his rightful place as king." Draennar's answer was quite expected for Bronn. "And we will help him in restoring balance."

"Uhh guys," Rick chimed in. "Sorry to interrupt the dramatic and defining moment, but I managed to trace the ORCA's signal and…"

Instead of finishing his sentence, Rick patched up something on the main screen, something that instilled anxiety and terror in everyone's faces.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

* * *

"And what are you planning now?"

Gianna was occupied in equipping one of the stable's horses with a saddle, temporarily ignoring Alexander's question and the group of armed soldiers that were flanking him.

"I'm getting my daughter back, or at least die trying."

"The known world is dying Gia. You said that you wished to heal it and lead its survivors to the right path. And now you're jeopardizing everything you strived for because Harper ran off."

"She has the ORCA and once it's…"

"The ORCA is merely a means to an end. Humans are not qualified to bend the laws of nature," Alexander declared. "Surely you remember that."

Gianna grew irritant about her former colleague's chagrin that she decided to draw the gun she had in her pocket. Unlike his subordinates, Alexander did not flinch or aim a weapon on Gianna.

"I've lost someone important to me a long time ago, and I'm not losing another."

Alexander remained stoic at Gianna's assertion, but also mildly impressed by her refusal to remain by his side.

"Stand down," was his command. "Our work is already complete."


	21. Duties of the Queen

A small fleet of Lysene pirates was sailing down the Summer Sea with chains and cages prepared on their decks. They heard that their destination had been garrisoned by the fearsome Unsullied and knew of the fever that was spread by the island's butterflies. But they were confident that Naath's defenses would not last forever and chanted battle cries that would aid them in achieving victory. They would not let an army of eunuchs and several insects obstruct them from the payment they could gain from slavery.

The gentle breeze that was pushing the sails southward started to expand into stronger gusts of wind. For the pirates, the drafts were strong enough to make some of their clothing flap rapidly and almost tried to force themselves away from their wearers. Clouds began to break apart and paved a clear path for the blue skies and the shining sun. Some of the crewmembers felt sweat dripping down their skin with the flourishing heat. They could also feel a shadow approaching from the northwest, and its size matured with every passing second. When the pirates turned their backs, they shielded their eyes from the light, only to be drowned in the wonder and terror of what was soaring down onto their fleet.

"**CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

The distant splashes and screams of pirates abandoning their ships were ignored as the butterflies of Naath vigorously flocked around their matriarch when She landed on the shores of the island. Naathi and Unsullied alike knelt before the Daughter of Harmony as She elegantly made Her way to the dense jungles with the butterflies flanking Her like escorts. The chitters she emitted sent trembles of jubilation throughout the island. From Her memories, She was already familiar with the consequences of Her actions. But She must not give in to the thoughts of neglecting Her king and Her duties as the queen.


	22. Long Live the King

"Your Grace, somehow the beasts have ceased their attacks across the known world! This might be our chance to fight back!"

"No."

Bran's impassive response brought confusion to everyone in the Great Hall, save for Brienne, Podrick, Gilly, and her sons.

"Retaliation will only raise more unwanted casualties. We must evacuate the city and head for Blackwater Bay. The Ironborn are already sailing here and will grant us refuge on their ships."

Without question, the audience dismissed themselves to fulfill their king's words. Podrick was swift in escorting Bran away from where the Iron Throne was formerly stationed.

"Your Grace, are you sure that we can evacuate all of King's Landing within these next few hours?"

"We can save as many lives as possible Ser Brienne," was his answer. "The worst is yet to come."

Brienne and Podrick shared a glance of fear at their king's ominous words, but they nevertheless kept their emotions to themselves.

* * *

Birds flew across the clouded and bleak sky as the streets of King's Landing bustled with people packing their families, possessions, pets, livestock, and other things that they may need. Gold Cloaks of the City Watch and Lannister soldiers monitored every corner of the city to make sure that no one was left behind. However, they did not bother to check on the seemingly abandoned Dragonpit.

Harper made sure that she was well hidden whilst continuously pressing her index finger on the rippling blue circle of the ORCA. She had set the volume of the speakers into a deep infrasound level so that no one may suspect her whereabouts. Harper had not parted her finger away from her mother's invention and could feel its muscles' declining strength, yet her will to save the world and reuniting with her loved ones prevented her from backing out. A growing squall of wind soared from the East and Harper started to notice her breaths taking a more vaporous form. Golden lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the Narrow Sea as heavy rain soaked all of the Crownlands in showers of water. With the weather growing wetter and colder, Harper decided enough was enough and turned the ORCA off before placing it in her backpack and felt a great tremor as if something gigantic and conspicuous crashed on the roof above her.

Screams of terror could be heard across King's Landing when the people witnessed the monstrosity that landed on the ruins of the Dragonpit. His appearance alone caused the diminutive humans around Him to exclaim "gods help us!" and "the Targaryens have sent their devil!" with frenzied voices. As the storm howled, Ghidorah raised all three of His heads and hurled King's Landing into a state of anarchy with His cries.

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"

Ghidorah's right head began surveying the area whilst the left head hissed at the stampeding humans. The middle head barked to make sure that the other two could discover and eliminate the problem.

As fear slowly took control of her body, Harper stood against the dusty wall in complete silence. There was also a part of her that wanted to run as far away as possible. Opposing ideas waged war in her mind, though they both wished to keep Harper alive. The conflict ended when Harper looked back and found herself in the sight of the leering Ghidorah.

"Fuck!"  
Harper bolted away just as Ghidorah unleashed His gravity beams on the Dragonpit and its surroundings. Stones crumbled, trees were charred, and the Dragonpit was turned into cinders. The escaping Harper used her right hand to cover her head. The path she took was slippery and muddy, whilst falling debris relentlessly forced her in making sharp turns. One misstep caused her to slip and slid down a slope until a fallen blackened boulder stopped her from skimming further. The impact dazed Harper as she tried to regain her bearings and used the boulder as leverage. When she looked up, Ghidorah believed that she was cornered. The human girl who interfered with His plan could not escape. Confident that His victory was secured, Ghidorah leisurely rattled His tails, reared on His hind legs, and spread His wings as His throats hummed and sputtered with power. He would never let vermin tarnish His reputation, His authority, His…

**BAM!**

A stream of blinding blue fire crashed onto Ghidorah's chest. The incredible force of the impact sent the three-headed Titan off-balance and His fall flattened whatever was left of the Dragonpit. Every human in King's Landing was staggered in speechlessness. What kind of power could challenge something so huge, powerful, and essentially god-like?

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

Every ear in King's Landing could hear the roar from the East. Nobles and commoners alike were startled when a colossal dark figure with blue dorsal spikes strode through the mists that cloaked the Narrow Sea. With streaks of lightning silhouetting Him, His arrival provoked cries of uneasiness throughout the city. Harper was one of the few who smirked with bliss, for when the known world was its knees, Godzilla would rise.

Godzilla let out another roar as dozens of fighter jets and aircraft zoomed over Him with the _Argo_ at their rear. Sailing behind His tail and beside His legs were ships of the Iron Fleet. Their black sails flapping with the golden kraken of House Greyjoy and their crew cheering with weapons in their hands. To the Ironborn, it was a historic day to sail and fight alongside their god, for He had truly proven that what was dead may never die, but would rise again, harder and stronger. Yara stood on the deck of the ship with pride, a contrast to the concerned frowns shared by Tyrion, Samwell, Davos, and Bronn.

* * *

"Okay, the ORCA's last activity was three minutes ago right around the Dragonpit. We'll help Godzilla in keeping Ghidorah occupied."

"Copy that Sam," Anthony replied over the radio as he, Lauren, Jackson, Draennar, and four other soldiers were all aboard in the cabin of an aircraft that was hovering at an altitude that was greater than the rest.

"I suppose you have enough vessels to shelter the evacuating people?" asked Tyrion as his voice cracked with static.

"We're using every resource we have," Draennar answered. "Our best course of action is to find Harper and use the ORCA to lure Ghidorah away from the city."

"Easier said than done," commented Bronn.

"Colonel, all squadrons are locked on target," Rick informed.

"Protect the known world at all costs."

* * *

Harper bore witness as the _Argo_ and the fighter jets deployed their missiles at Ghidorah. Despite His disorientation, the Titan managed to shield His body with His wings, forcing the missiles to bounce off and explode in the surrounding forests or any unoccupied part of King's Landing. Knowing the risks of being out in the open, Harper dashed away from her current location to find refuge in the city.

Godzilla growled allowed fury to surge through His body, ignoring the evacuating humans and determined to finish what was started. Ghidorah hissed and rattled, He also knew that they had been through this long enough and the cycle must end. Only one could reign and live.

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

"**BIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDIBIDI!**"

The waves stirred when Godzilla charged out of Blackwater Bay to make landfall and Ghidorah rushed in by leveling everything under His feet. Just as He predicted, Godzilla stretched His clawed arms and planted them perfectly on Ghidorah's side heads. The power of their collision created a shockwave that sheared roofs away from many houses and buried much of Flea Bottom in a hill of debris. As the evacuating aircraft touched down on the outskirts of King's Landing, people ran out from the gates as MONARCH personnel struggled to keep them in an organized line. The Ironborn were not far behind, for they had flotillas of rowboats heading upriver towards the Blackwater Rush.

* * *

"The Drowned God and the Storm God clashed once again," proclaimed Yara as she and the Small Council sat on the lead rowboat. Bronn was holding a device called a handheld transceiver in his right hand, something that he and the others would need in communicating with MONARCH in this dark hour.

"Yeah, and King's Landing is in deep shit for the 30th time in history."

"We can always rebuild Lord Bronn," replied Davos. "If there's still enough in the treasury."

"I won't be too hopeful if I were you."

"Gilly, my boys…"

"Not to worry Grand Maester," assured Tyrion. "We'll find them and our king when we land."

* * *

The crew of the _Argo_ watched from the flight deck as Ghidorah used His heads to push Godzilla away, but the latter merely skidded over several buildings before sprinting back and barged His adversary back with His claws.

"Am I dreaming or has the big guy been working out?" quipped Sam.

"You're not," Rick responded with merriment. "Serizawa did give that lizard a power-up!"

"He sure did," added Diane with mild amazement in her voice.

Tycho Nestoris was sitting in front of a computer that suddenly showed a beeping red mass in the middle of the circular radar.

"Uh, what is happening here?"

Rick darted to Tycho's position to diagnose the situation.

"Oh, this is bad!"

"What is it?" probed Diane.

"Godzilla's radiation level is spiking up! We've got about an hour until He wipes King's Landing off the map! Sam, this place is going to be in your 'Top 10 Places I Must Never Set Foot On' list!"

* * *

"Drae, are you still there?" Sam spoke over the radio.

"I'm here Sam. What is it?"

"Listen, you and the others need to find Harper and the ORCA and get the hell out of there! It seems that the warhead's effect on Godzilla worked a little too much! In less than one hour, He's about to explode and take all of King's Landing with Him!"

"For fuck sake! I guess the Six Kingdoms will need to find a new capital!"

"We'll worry about that later!" Tyrion shouted through the radio. "Our main priority is getting the people out of here. Drae, you do what you need to do."

"I know Lord Tyrion. Good luck."

"Touching down in 45 seconds."

Jackson's announcement prompted the soldiers in the cabin loaded their guns in preparation for the calamity they would run into. Draennar merely closed his eyes as the aircraft touched down and proceeded to deliberately unlatch the rear door. When there was nothing to keep them in, two of the soldiers immediately ran out to the rain, only to be vaporized by separate strikes of golden lightning. The rest of the group was more fortunate for they were only showered by torrents of water whilst the battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah was occurring at a considerable distance. Draennar was the first to reach the Dragonpit and ran across the ruins to find the one he lost.

"Harper!"

Ghidorah landed close to the Dragonpit before Godzilla clawed His rival's right head. Ghidorah's left head tried to bite back, but a slam from Godzilla's tail sent Him stumbling to His side. Godzilla seized the chance to pin Ghidorah down, but Ghidorah belted Godzilla aside with His wing and was successful in standing back up. Fighter jets kept on peppering Ghidorah with missile barrages, but the latter was more occupied in fighting Godzilla.

"No sign of her anywhere!" shouted Lauren. "She must have left the area!"

Above the extraction group were the Titans who were still locked in their violent battle. Godzilla attempted to slash Ghidorah's middle head with His claws, but all three heads lashed out like vipers and clamped their jaws on Godzilla's throat and flanks.

"We need to leave! She's not here!"

Jackson and Anthony sheltered Draennar as Lauren and the remaining two soldiers head for the aircraft. Before they could enter, one of Ghidorah's tails landed on the aircraft, sending Lauren and her two comrades flying. Upon landing, the two soldiers were crushed into blooded pieces by crumbling debris of the Dragonpit. Lauren survived but screamed when metal shrapnel pierced her right thigh.

"Lauren!"

As Draennar, Jackson, and Anthony rushed to their colleague's side, Ghidorah used His jaws and wings to lift Godzilla to the air before slamming Him through the wrecked city. Clouds of debris buried dozens of buildings and people that Ghidorah's move created, but Godzilla was quick to respond by firing His atomic breath. The blast hit Ghidorah directly in the chest and sent Him jumping to the air temporarily until He placed all four of His limbs to the ground, skidding backward towards Visenya's Hill and the newly rebuilt Great Sept of Baelor. Unbeknownst to them, Harper was in the direct path of Ghidorah. She placed her arms above her head in an instinct to protect herself, but her eyes began to notice what was far above the battle.

The gloomy and gray clouds progressively blossomed with vibrant colors that illuminated the rain. What was initially believed as whispers grew louder with every second to the point when a shaft of light sliced through the storm and…

"**CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Mothra dove down at full speed directly towards Ghidorah. The three-headed Titan unable to react to Her entrance for in a fast motion, She fired a net of silk that instantly webbed all of Ghidorah's heads to the side of the sept. Ghidorah struggled to free Himself as Mothra's circled King's Landing with her resonating chitters. Harper naturally grinned with relief at the Titan's punctuality. The evacuating citizens of the city were more staggered by the arrival of this new creature, but something about an enormous yet colorful insect conveyed elegance and beauty instead of fear.

"I was wondering if that huge moth will come to aid Her king," Davos remarked. He and Samwell were still helping people in getting on the rowboats. Samwell was more fretful by the thoughts of seeing his family in the crowd.

Ghidorah's right head managed to break free from the silk and attempted to free the other two by biting onto the white and glutinous snare. This distraction gave Godzilla the opportunity to sprint towards Ghidorah and shoved His rival through the sept, demolishing the grand temple of reverence for the Seven once more. Yowls of torment escaped Ghidorah's mouths, which were silenced when He collapsed onto the remains of the sept. Godzilla snorted at the successful outcome with pride, assured that the tide of the battle had turned in His favor. The beleaguered Ghidorah then looked back to see the stationary Godzilla and Mothra who was circling back from the horizon. As the Daughter of Harmony made her descent through the gale at full speed, Her scythe-like forelimbs were poised to a striking position. Her fixation in plunging onto Ghidorah distracted Her from the fiery winged shadow that was trailing Her from the East until it swooped down and…

"**KRAAAAAOOOOOAAAAA!**"

Rodan blindsided Mothra by tackling Her with His talons. The collision sent the airborne Titans to spin through the wind and tumble onto the roofs of some buildings before taking the fight to the sky. Godzilla was thinking about aiding His queen, but the recovering Ghidorah was a greater concern. Every human was appalled by the eruptive appearance of this ferocious bird-like beast seeing how He chose to attack Mothra. King's Landing became a battleground to four titanic monsters, which escalated the pandemonium of fleeing the city more than ever.

* * *

"Quickly!" yelled Davos! "Get on the vessels!"

Samwell grew more anxious that his family was nowhere to be found, and this prompted him to run against the direction of the line and towards the city. Tyrion, Davos, and Bronn took notice of the Grand Maester's actions, rolling their eyes with exasperation before chasing after him.

Lauren cried with pain as her colleagues vainly tried to remove the shrapnel, but every movement caused more blood to pour out into the drenched earth.

"Colonel, Griffin is wounded and our aircraft exploded to pieces! We need help as soon as possible!" The only response the transceiver made to Jackson's words was only static. Draennar soon heard the neighing of a horse coming from the West, along with what appeared to be the boisterous sound of wooden wheels.

Riding down from the western hill and towards the group was a horse pulling a wagon that currently had a very familiar person on it.

"Gia?" Draennar asked with confusion.

"Get your asses up here!"

Instinctively, the group carried Lauren onto the Wagon before they all climbed aboard. Draennar took his seat next to Gianna as the latter directed the horse to trot away from the ruins of the Dragonpit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finding my daughter," answered Gianna. "That's all that matters now."

"So your noble plan for the known world doesn't work smoothly, does it?"

"I didn't know that Monster Zero wants to eradicate humanity!"

"Watch out!"

Jackson's shout alerted Gianna of a fighter jet that crashed onto a bell tower, and she hastily directed the wagon away from the abating structure. The group was forced to take another path and they narrowly skimmed below Mothra and Rodan who were grappling through the storm.

"Well, we discovered that the First Men called Monster Zero another name, and it's Ghidorah."

"Ghidorah. That sounds a lot catchier than Monster Zero."

"You'll have to thank Ishiro for discovering that, even though he gave his life to revive Godzilla."

"Wait, Ishiro's dead?"

"Heads up!"

Gianna commanded the horse to stop just in time to see Samwell, Tyrion, Davos, and Bronn in their path.

"My Lords!"

"What the fuck is this bitch doing with you?" questioned Bronn.

"That's not important right now!" Draennar cut in, though everyone turned back to see Ghidorah trying to blast Godzilla and the surrounding buildings with His gravity beams.

"If you want to live, I suggest get on the wagon!"

Realizing the real threat, the Small Council darted towards the wagon and took their seats alongside Jackson, Anthony, and the wounded Lauren. Gianna then commanded the wagon to move forward.

"What happened?" Davos asked.

"Ghidorah happened!" Anthony replied as he and Jackson tried to pull the shrapnel from Lauren's thigh.

"If you do that, she'll lose more blood." The soldiers blinked at Samwell's advice before turning to Tyrion.

"He's the Grand Maester, he's trained in these kinds of things."

"The best thing we can do is to slow the bleeding." Jackson and Anthony followed Samwell's counsel as they pressed their hands around the wound. The action prompted Lauren to exclaim, but she knew that it was for the best.

"I thought your priority is evacuating the people?" asked Draennar to the Hand of the King.

"The Ironborn and your comrades can take over," was Tyrion's response. "Our priority now is finding the king, his guard, and the Grand Maester's family."

"And Harper," Gianna added.

"Right, and Harper."

* * *

Mothra managed to hold onto Rodan's back, but Rodan countered the movement by spinning around and successfully shaking Her off of Him. Mothra then went on the defensive by luring Rodan high and away from King's Landing, but Rodan anticipated this and fired a ball of lava from His mouth that hit Mothra's thorax. Mothra was somewhat dazed by the attack, with parts of her wings and fur singed by the intense flames. But She could not give up and jackknifed downwards onto Rodan, sending both Titans hurling through the golden tempest.

Godzilla gripped his claws onto Ghidorah's side heads and locked His jaws onto the middle head. Ghidorah cried in agony from His rival's attack as fighter jets and the _Argo_ launched more missiles onto His torso. The dragon-like Titan grew tired of how His plans being continuously foiled and decided to have currents of yellow electricity coursing through His body. The action momentarily shocked Godzilla and forced Him to release His grasp on Ghidorah. Godzilla's eyes widened when He saw that lightning started to stream above Ghidorah intermittently. Realizing what was about to happen, Godzilla retreated from Ghidorah, just in time as a substantial bolt of lightning struck down on His rival. A blinding light radiated around Ghidorah's body until it dimmed with an ever-growing hum. As the buildings around Him smoldered and dissolved…

**CRAKRATRABRADRAGRA!**

Ghidorah flared His wings to the sky as dozens of lightning spewed from every orifice in His body, brightening and deafening the entirety of King's Landing. The bolts arced and sprang from one fighter jet to another, disintegrating and mangling them until they exploded into smithereens. The intensity of the heat and light involuntarily caused Godzilla to cover His eyes and stumble backward before grabbing onto buildings to regain His sense of balance. He grimaced when He felt stinging sensations in certain parts of His scales as if the attack successfully scorched them.

* * *

"Godzilla will reach critical mass in twenty minutes!" informed Rick as the people aboard the _Argo_ struggled to maintain balance on their feet or their seats.

"Call all remaining fighter jets to retreat!" Diane shouted. "Aircraft with maximum loading capacity must leave the area ASAP!"

* * *

The _Argo_ flew away unscathed with the aircraft carrying the refugees following behind. The surviving citizens of King's Landing had been evacuated, with the last rowboats paddling away from the beach and towards the Iron Fleet. Yara and her crew could only watch as Ghidorah's electrical storm ravaged the capital of the Six Kingdoms.

"The wrath of the Storm God is upon us!" exclaimed Harrag. "It's truly the end times!"

"No!" replied Yara. "We must not lose faith in the Drowned God!"

* * *

Burning debris fell from the clouds like ash and Godzilla did His best in retaining His stance. Ghidorah had finished performing His shock attack and grinned to see His rival was starting to lose concentration. But Ghidorah would never underestimate Godzilla and prepared for His next move.

The cliff below the Red Keep quaked when Rodan pinned Mothra against it with His clawed wings and talons. Rodan was about to deliver a severe blow when one of Mothra's scythe-like forelimbs struck Him in the forehead, which staggered and prompted Him to lose His grip and fly away. But Mothra knew that He wasn't done and scaled the cliff steadily. Rodan circled Blackwater Bay before continuing His torture on Mothra. The orifices around His wings ejected waves of blazing fire that made Mothra cry in distress. Unsatisfied with the results, Rodan tried to crush His adversary's head with His beak. She dodged the first peck, and then the second, and in His third attempt…

**CRACK!**

Rodan froze in place, for He felt a solid and rigid sensation stabbing His left shoulder. It was Mothra's secret weapon: a retractable stinger hidden within Her abdomen, and it pierced straight through Rodan's geothermal armor. When She pulled it out, orange lava-like substance trickled from the wound. Using the remnants of Her strength, Mothra used Her forelimbs to push Rodan off as He let out a screech of excruciating pain while flailing into the sullen sea.

* * *

Gianna's wagon continued through brave the derelict path of King's Landing, only to be stopped when it came across the severed wing of a fighter jet in the middle of the street. One of the edges was thrust into the base of a partly emaciated house while the other rested on the top of the exposed wall of another damaged house on the other side. It was the perfect diagonal barrier.

"Looks like we'll need to push it."

Draennar and Gianna nodded to each other and Bronn's suggestion when a muffling sound could be heard from the ruins.

"I think there are people trapped in there!"

Tyrion, Davos, and Bronn conceded to Draennar's notion as they searched the house. When they opened the door, the rooms and furniture were crushed into pieces and a great stone slab where the muffled sounds originated from. The trio effortlessly turned the slab down, freeing Bran, Brienne, Podrick, Gilly, and her sons.

"Thank the seven, you are alright!" Podrick immediately hugged Tyrion and Bronn as Davos did the same for Brienne and Gilly.

"It was becoming too chaotic out there," explained Podrick. "The other Kingsguard didn't make it. We had to protect His Grace."

"You truly are chivalrous knight Pod."

Podrick could only smile at Tyrion's compliment.

"I believe we must leave this place if we are to survive."

Bran's advice motivated everyone to abandon the place and back to the wagon. Samwell gasped with exhilaration before he embraced Gilly, Little Sam, and Little Jon. Meanwhile, Draennar, Gianna, and Jackson were nearly finished in pushing the fighter jet wing away when Draennar noticed a familiar-looking backpack laying on top of the felled logs beside him.

"Gia!"

Gianna and Jackson turned to their right and saw Draennar retrieving the backpack. If the backpack was there, it could only mean one thing.

"Harper!"

The trio shouted for her name while searching the ruins, and the worst nearly came when Gianna saw a hand that was not covered by the top of a dismantled table. She rushed to the place and realized that the rest of the body was underneath a bathtub.

"Over here!"

Draennar, Jackson, Brienne, Davos, and Bronn regrouped with Gianna to lift the table away. It took seconds for them to throw the obstruction away and successfully freed Harper, who was in a state of unconsciousness. Gianna grabbed her daughter and cradled her with Draennar by her side.

"Harper? Harper?"

"Please sweetie. Wake up. We're here."

Draennar and Gianna sobbed and pleaded for a full minute, not wanting for Harper to be taken away this soon. Hope was restored when the young redhead gasped and coughed for air with opened eyes. The first things she saw were rain, lightning, and Gianna beaming at her.

"Mom?"

Joy overwhelmed Gianna and Harper to wrap each other in a loving embrace. After all the twists and turns, they found a way to be together again. Harper turned to her left and became elated by to see the grinning Draennar.

"Drae?"

Instinct drove Draennar to envelop Harper in his arms and Harper reciprocated the gesture with the same amount of positive energy. The pair then gazed each other in the eyes and defused the tension with a deep, passionate kiss.

The sight prompted Bronn to nudge the Davos in the arm as well as returning the former smuggler's grin, Jackson and Brienne to beam at each other, Gilly to rest her head on Samwell's shoulder, and Gianna to smirk with maternal pride. Upon ending their kiss, Draennar and Harper could not help but giggle with joy.

Affection had to be cut short as Godzilla and Ghidorah were still engaged in their grudge match. Ghidorah suddenly took to the air and flew towards Godzilla before constricting His rival's neck with His tails. The impact pushed Godzilla's feet through the ground and His tail barely scathed the walls of the Red Keep as Ghidorah took the matter to new heights. Ghidorah's vast wings aided by His greater size and mass allowed Him to hoist Godzilla further and further, and the humans could only watch before they disappeared above the clouds.

Godzilla struggled in wrestling Himself to freedom, but the grasp of tails around His neck grew tighter with every second. The flow of air that would pass into his nostrils and mouth grew shorter in supply. Greater elevation meant a slimmer chance of breathing properly, and Ghidorah knew this. Despite His fierce attempts, Godzilla's growls of determination shrank into wheezes of anguish. His vision was blurring, His breathing was waning, and the pulsing glow of His spikes was fading. The last things He successfully perceived were the stars glimmering from the heavens and Ghidorah cackling as He loosened His grip. Godzilla felt His heartbeat rush against His chest when wind and velocity shrouded His entire body. The sheer cold transmuted into searing heat and fire started to emanate around Him, and He could not help but howl in agony.

Draennar's group and the Ironborn witnessed with disbelief as Godzilla plummeted through the clouds like a flaming comet. His wailing resonated into their ears and hearts, to see such a powerful and deified entity thrown down like a child's toy. The flames continued to wreath around Godzilla to the point when…

**BOOM!**

The thunderous crash flattened the Red Keep to its very foundation, ending its reign of nearly three centuries. Its aftershock trembled Aegon's Hill and every street in King's Landing, followed by a wave of light dust that rippled throughout the city. Even Draennar's group felt the tremor, which also shook the severed fighter jet wing to fall flat and freed the path from its barricade.

Ghidorah dove down from the skies and crushed the northeastern walls of King's Landing on His feet, roaring satisfyingly at the sight of His debilitated foe. Godzilla was still alive, but the physical stress and the trauma from the impact barred Him from returning on His feet. He groaned feebly at the nipping sensation that the rain gave to His wounds. However, the sensation diminished when He felt something slinking onto His side. Godzilla's amber eyes flickered open as He steadily turned His head to the side. The gentle chitters did not provide Him the need to guess who was keeping Him company.

Despite the tattered state of Her wings and fur, Mothra made sure that She was able to crawl up to Godzilla. She could barely keep her blue eyes open, but nothing would stop her from soothing Her king. The battle had exhausted both Titans, pushing them to their limits as the alien invader was at the brink of triumph. Mothra refused to accept defeat, for as long as Godzilla was alive, Ghidorah will never achieve victory.

Mothra's wings began to pulse with a mosaic of colors and She let out a shriek of defiance before gracelessly flying at full speed towards the usurper. Ghidorah's throats shone and hummed with electrical energy and when it was at its zenith…

**TRAM!**

"**CREEEEEEEEEEEE-Eeeeeeeeeeee!**"

All three gravity beams struck the Daughter of Harmony in tandem, pushing Her back towards Godzilla and encasing Her entire body in a brilliant golden light. Mothra's cry echoed throughout the Crownlands until there was nothing left of Her to be heard or seen. The horrified Harper allowed Draennar to drape his arm around her since his dismay was as equal to hers. In Mothra's stead were threads of blue light, floating down at a fluid pace to be absorbed into the body of the wailing Godzilla.

From the sorrowing tune it produced, Draennar, Harper, and Gianna did not need to theorize. Godzilla was mourning the death of Mothra, the death of His queen. The wails seeped into the minds and hearts of all humans who listened to it. MONARCH personnel, the people of King's Landing, and even the Ironborn felt tears cascading down their faces. How could creatures so massive, so powerful, and so inhuman, proved that they were more selfless than humans could ever be?

With Mothra gone, Ghidorah had one less Titan to take care of. He was tempted to make lamentation Godzilla's own grave and He was certainly not concerned about Godzilla recovering from the fall. Just then, all three of Ghidorah's heads slowly sensed something within Godzilla. Flickers of red spark materialized within the orifices of His body. The scent was exquisite and alluring, almost like the energy that He and the other Titans would usually feast on, to rejuvenate. Realizing what it was, Ghidorah skulked towards Godzilla like a pack of hounds in pursuit of their next victim.

* * *

"We need to lure Ghidorah away from Godzilla so He can get back on His feet!" Draennar said as they all climbed aboard the wagon and continued their journey, this time with Bronn taking the reins. He then brandished the ORCA, revealing that part of the glass screen was cracked.

"It doesn't look too good," commented Gianna.

"But it might still work," Harper responded. She successfully activated it but nothing happened when she tried to make it vocalize.

"Shit! Come on, come on!"

"Barnes! Barnes, do you copy?"

Diane's voice rang through Jackson's transceiver and he was quick to pick it up to update his superior.

"Copy that colonel! Griffin's hurt but we're still one piece as of now!"

"We're picking you up. Godzilla will explode in about ten minutes. I need a rendezvous point."

"Uhh, we're still in King's Landing. Somewhere…"

"Tell her we'll be at the Gate of the Gods," Tyrion chimed in. "It's in the western corner of the city."

"We'll be at the Gate of the Gods, the western corner of the city."

"Western corner, copy that."

Within seconds, everyone in the wagon could see the aforementioned great gate, or at least what's left of it.

Godzilla was about to take His first step in standing up when Ghidorah's necks slithered around His body and coiled around Him like pythons preparing to squeeze the life out of their prey. Instead of gasping from asphyxiation, Godzilla yowled when He felt piercing pain on His neck, His chest, and His left thigh. Red streams of energy started to flow out from Godzilla's body and into Ghidorah's throats.

"Oh no," Gianna said when she looked back. Everyone else turned to the line of her sight and was muddled by what they saw. The expression in Draennar's face confirmed that he was just terrified as Gianna.

"What's happening?" asked Gilly.

"He's draining Godzilla's life force for Himself! It's a slow but painful process! Harper!"

"Still working on it Drae!"

When the wagon advanced through the smashed gate at a slower speed, a familiar whirring came from the clouds of the East, and an aircraft could be seen gliding up above.

"That's our ride!" exclaimed Anthony, right when one of the wagon's wheels bumped onto a rock and shook nearly everyone off their seat. The ORCA leaped from Harper's hands before it fell onto the road.

"The ORCA!"

"I'll get it!"

"Mom!"

"I'll be back sweetie, I promise."

Gianna gave Harper a quick kiss on the forehead before jumping out to the soaked path. The road was slick but Gianna was able to recover the ORCA and ran back onto the wagon. She tapped onto the screen several times until the blue circle almost rippled with the infrasound it intended to produce.

"Work, damn it!"

"Hurry up colonel, you said we don't have much time!" advised Jackson to his transceiver.

"Landing in the middle of a storm as huge as this is not something you do everyday Barnes," Diane replied.

Draennar and Harper were helping the others in disembarking the wagon. Gianna was occupied in getting the ORCA to work seamlessly. She was on the verge of a breakthrough until her eyes caught the sight of the injured Lauren and the battered King's Landing. All of this would never happen if she hadn't grown so impatient and reckless. She became uncertain of what to do when all of this came to its end.

"Gianna."

The MONARCH doctor turned to Bran when he called her name. His blank stare could be seen as cold and detached, but she knew that there was something deeper behind those eyes.

"You know what to do."

Those five words filled a deep and empty hole within her, and she only gave the Three-Eyed Raven a solemn smile in return.

When the aircraft landed, its rear door opened and allowed Rick, Sam, and Tycho to run into the rain and meet up with their associates.

"Come on! We've only got less than five minutes!"

Jackson and Anthony hauled Lauren between their shoulders together with Samwell's family following behind, Podrick wheeling Bran with Brienne and Bronn flanking them, Tyrion and Davos running together, while Draennar ushered Harper in his arms. As for Gianna, she walked much slower than the others until she stood right by the horse, caressing the ungulate's mane as if encouraging it for one last task. She then reached into her pocket and activated her transceiver.

"Diane, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Rick reached for a wrap of white bandage in the aircraft's medical bag as Jackson and Anthony placed Lauren down on the cabin floor. The shrapnel was still on her thigh and more blood oozed out from her flesh. Jackson then placed his hand onto the shrapnel with Sam, Samwell, and Brienne preparing to do what must be done.

"On the count of three, pull it out together and I will wrap this bandage around her. You okay with that Griffin?"

"The sooner the better."

"Okay. Three!"

Lauren screamed when the shrapnel was extracted from her skin. Rick was quick in wrapping the bandage until no blood could leak out from his colleague. Sam then tossed the shrapnel out from the rear door and was about to return to his seat when he saw something in the rain that created bewilderment in his mind.

"Guys, why is Gianna still out there?"

Unsettlement swelled through Draennar and Harper when the name alone came up. They looked out to the opened door and saw Gianna with her wagon being arranged to the direction of King's Landing. Her left hand was holding the reins while the ORCA was clasped around her right one. Gianna turned back to see the baffled reactions of her daughter and the one she looked to as a son. She responded with a smile that could only be described as bittersweet and mouthed 'I love you' before the aircraft took to the air and hovered towards the Narrow Sea.

Harper and Draennar shouted and cried with disbelief, and it took Anthony, Davos, Sam, and Bronn to pull them away from the door. Everyone was distraught by Gianna's choice, which urged Jackson to walk towards the flight deck and questioned his piloting superior.

"Why?"

Diane could barely maintain her signature stoic demeanor, but she knew better than keeping her subordinates in the dark.

"She wanted to do the right thing."

* * *

Upon reentering King's Landing, Gianna could see the torment that Ghidorah was still inflicting on Godzilla. She stopped the wagon when it had reached the center of the city and released the horse so that it could gallop to freedom. With the ORCA now in both of her hands, Gianna made her stand and slammed her finger to the screen.

Ghidorah abruptly ceased from siphoning the energy within Godzilla, which in turn released Him from His predicament. That noise, the pulses, it was identical to the one He listened to in the Land of Always Winter and during His flight from Dragonstone to King's Landing. His heads scoured wherever it came from and hissed together to the remaining, lone human.

Fear did not skulk around Gianna when Ghidorah propelled Himself to the air and cast an immense shadow to the heart of King's Landing. Ghidorah was mildly amused that she was not intimidated. The left head tilted with curiosity, the right head growled with anger, and the middle head watched with silence. Gianna held her ground when the glow in Ghidorah's throats rushed with gleaming energy and shut her eyes close when the light materialized.

Harper fell to her knees when Ghidorah concentrated His gravity beams at one location, for she understood what it meant for her mother. Draennar was just as appalled. Unable to hold their tears, the pair collapsed and wept into each other as the loss of the one they found was a shattering toll. Rick, Sam, Jackson, Lauren, and Anthony grew numb upon witnessing their colleague's sacrifice. Little Sam and Little Jon wept with their parents. The other passengers could only sit in silence, unable to utter the slightest word to describe the tragedy.

The center of King's Landing was momentously branded into ashes and cinders. Nothing of wood, stone, or metal was left undamaged. The ORCA was destroyed, with its pieces scattered all over the street. The only thing that remained intact was Gianna. She was able to lean her head to the side for her condition was beyond saving. As rain and lightning jested from the clouds, Ghidorah landed before the human who openly opposed His supremacy. Annihilating her on the spot would feel to quick and straightforward. He wanted her to see Him before she expired.

Gianna watched as the six red eyes of the three-headed Titan glared down upon her, rattling His tails and smiling with pride to see the human's resistance deteriorate. Whatever last words she needed to mutter would never mean anything.

"Long live… the king."

A shift of temperature crept through the air. Water from the sky started to evaporate before they could even splash the ground. The sea boiled and the earth cracked under the augmenting torridity. Anything of stone and steel was reduced into puddles of molten slag. Ghidorah could hear a humming sound emerging from the veil of smoke and dust that swathed Aegon's Hill. All three heads roared at this new challenge. But 'new' was not the best adjective as the smoke and dust gradually dissipated, revealing to the humans and the appalled Ghidorah…

"**SHKREEEEEEEE-Oooonghhhh…**"

Godzilla, alive and in a grander light. Scarlet lava-like hues blazed throughout His body and His eyes. His dorsal spikes shone red as the crimson dawn. The intense heat He emitted burned and liquefied everything in His vicinity. Whatever was happening, Ghidorah could sense the power that He could take. His plans were hindered when Godzilla lowered His head furiously as incredible levels of energy hummed through His glowing dorsal spikes at a sporadic scale. This time, Ghidorah was prepared and was certain that His wings would shield Him from the expected.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM/CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

The overload unleashed a tremendous wave of orange, moth-shaped explosion that obliterated more than half of King's Landing. Accompanying the blast was a familiar cry and the loudest sound anyone ever heard. It was so powerful and so strident that even Ghidorah was deafened and pushed back. Ghidorah could not even hear Himself screaming in pain as the heat from the blowback roasted the membranes off His wings until they were nothing but scales and bones. Godzilla's thermonuclear pulse had rendered Ghidorah flightless and imbalanced, for He could not lift Himself when turned on His back. The sight of the approaching Godzilla instigated Ghidorah to almost frantically back away with fear. He roared at Godzilla to stay away and desperately fired His gravity beams, but the attack only made Godzilla give His rival the closest thing to a smug and strode onto Ghidorah until…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM/CREEEEEEEEEEEE!**

The blast of the second thermonuclear pulse incinerated Ghidorah's right and left heads. The middle head could only watch and scream as the other two were immolated away in a gruesome fashion. Alone and afraid, the once-dreaded Ghidorah squealed for a quick and merciful end. Godzilla made it clear that He was not through and stomped His foot onto Ghidorah's chest. An explosion ruptured from the three-headed Titan, consuming Him and Godzilla in a conflagrant wave of light.

Both the air and sea shook as the light engulfed all of King's Landing. All humans in the area struggled to maintain their hands on whatever they were holding and to prevent themselves from becoming permanently blind.

It took a whole ten seconds for the explosion to reach its conclusion, and the world fell silent. Draennar and Harper were the first to observe the aftermath. The storm was dispersed, allowing the afternoon sun to shine and a marigold haze of dust to glide over the desolate King's Landing. The capital had stood over Westeros for more than three centuries. It supported hundreds of thousands and survived riots, storms, plagues, sieges, as well as the fiery wrath of a dragon. It only took several hours and four warring Titans to raze it into rubbles.

King's Landing looked lifeless and dreary, but the ground began to shake and piles of fallen debris gave away when something tried to delve out from it. The humans' curiosity degraded into horror when they witnessed it.

Ghidorah emerged from the wreckages with His entire head intact. He sneered with fury as He tried to shake the debris away. Appearances could deceive, however, for when Godzilla materialized from the rubbles, His jaws were clenched deep into Ghidorah's neck. Godzilla thrashed Ghidorah around like how a bear would with a freshly caught salmon. The screams that Ghidorah made showed how far He had come from a monstrous harbinger of death and destruction to a decapitated head dangling in the mouth of His ancient rival.

Godzilla understood that His mouth could not hold onto Ghidorah forever and presented an alternative when His eyes and dorsal spikes ignited with their signature blue glow. Within seconds, the blue energy also emanated within Ghidorah, turning Him into a living lantern. Ghidorah's shrieks dampened into croaks during his transformation, only to disintegrate rapidly when Godzilla fired His atomic breath to the sky and swallowed what remained. Godzilla could finally huff with satisfaction. Ghidorah, the One who is Many, was vanquished.

"I'll be fucking damned," Bronn said to his equally astounded associates.

"We should be grateful to have Him on our side," added Tyrion.

"For now."

Bran's ominous statement created an aura of mild concern around the aircraft. Godzilla did fight alongside the humans in destroying Ghidorah, but His loyalty was to the natural order. If humanity decided to cross the line, Godzilla would be there to judge its fate.

Draennar and Harper were contemplating together about everything that they witnessed, but their focus shifted when some tantalizing came to their view.

Godzilla believed He was standing on His own in the ruins of King's Landing, but the curtain of haze around Him started to vanish and unveiled the unsung witnesses who had been present throughout the battle from a considerable distance. When they reached the borders of the ruined city, Godzilla realized that they were Titans, and He recognized all of their names.

Camazotz, the Death Bat, landed on the summit of Rhaenys's Hill before twitching His ears with clattering trills.

Behemoth, the Beast of the Land, rumbled deeply as He marched His clawed feet through the rubbles.

Scylla, the Devourer of Sailors, lurched with rustling chatters before She positioned Herself on Visenya's Hill.

Methuselah, the Bane of Swords, made His way at a leisurely pace as the trees on His mountainous back rustled.

Ramarak, the Skull Devil, crawled and heaved His bipedal body into the city while flicking His forked tongue.

Jinshin-Mushi, the Earthquake Beetle, emitted guttural yet blaring crackles as Her scarlet eyes blinked with orange lights.

Rodan, the Fire Demon, perched Himself on Aegon's Hill to spread His wings and screeched a challenge. The wound that Mothra gave Him was still shimmering on His left shoulder.

The battle between Godzilla and Ghidorah was arduous, devastating, and the culmination of a rivalry that lasted for millennia. Godzilla ended the feud to dispose of the usurper and He would secure His victory at any cost. As His nostrils snorted and His amber eyes narrowed on Rodan, the latter was rendered silent. Realizing the errors of His way, Rodan wisely lowered His head and wings to bow.

One by one, each Titan ultimately followed Rodan's lead in swearing their allegiance to the rightful Alpha. The enthralling sight also encouraged Yara and every Ironborn to bend their knees with great dignity. Without hesitation, the evacuated survivors of King's Landing knelt alongside the Ironborn to show their respect. As Harper placed her head on Draennar's shoulder, everyone knew that the known world would never be the same. Against the setting sun was a new day. Ghidorah was gone, the natural order was restored, and the time of Titans was heralded with the roar of Godzilla, the God Incarnate, and the King of the Monsters.

"**SHKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Oooooonnnggghhhh…**"


	23. Possibilities

Draennar saw from the distance that the door was not completely closed, a clear sign of his invitation. Without holding back, he entered the room and closed the door behind him, and found Harper sitting on the bed. She stood up and he welcomed her in melting in his embrace. Draennar smiled at the fragrance of Harper's ginger hair and gave to her forehead a brief yet soft kiss.

"I'm right here Harp," he said with assurance. "I won't let anything bad happen to you again."

"The same can be said for you Drae," she replied. "After what we lost, we need to cherish what we found."

After Draennar took off his shoes, the smiling couple sauntered onto the bed. They sat there quietly for minutes with their heads against one another and their fingers linked.

"Before Ishiro left," he began. Harper smoothly tightened her hold on Draennar to console and give him the courage to continue. "He told me to look after everyone in MONARCH like how he and Vivienne did with me. It's a big responsibility."

"Would you mind if I share the burden?" she asked.

"If you're not planning on breaking your back."

The two immediately chuckled together at the jest.

"My mother taught you well in the art of bantering."

"She was a great teacher, taught us in every subject she learned."

Harper cocked an eyebrow upon hearing Draennar's words. A peck on his cheek was enough to make his eyes line up with hers.

"She taught me something in secret. Something I hope can help us in overcoming our regrets."

Her remark made him tilt his head quizzically. She smiled and delicately stroked his cheek before she leaned in and placed her lips on his. With her permission, he cupped her face with his hands and their kiss started to synchronize. Shivers wandered through their bodies when their tongues brushed one another, moaning at the sweet taste that they gave. Even the scent of their respective breaths eased their anxiety. The passion grew as he pulled her hips closer and she reciprocated by heaving his chest in, which eventually resulted in him on top of her. Once they pulled away, their heavy panting satisfied their mutual craving for air.

"Whoa." The simultaneous quip prompted them to giggle with excitement, electrified at the journey they were taking together.

Their mouths intertwined again as they patiently discarded their attires and undergarments to the floor. It took seconds for their unclothed bodies to be fully exposed and for the warmth of their skin to caress each other for the first time. She then rolled to make herself on top and allowed him to straddle her on his lap. They gasped and could feel a delicate and invigorating sensation pumping through their connection. Everything was set and she led him in swaying their hips together in a harmonious rhythm.

Intimate moans filled the room with her leading the dance, though he was eager in taking the reins. After five minutes, she allowed him to be on top with her legs wrapped around his hips. The exhilaration was the key for them to gradually accelerate the pace and the rhythmic pounding of skins masked the intermittent wheezes and huffs between the kisses.

One hour passed, an ample amount of time for the fatigued Draennar to cuddle alongside Harper on the ruffled bed. The lights of the room were dimmed but the darkness two never prevented their eyes from gazing one another.

"Your mother taught you that?" he asked.

"From top to bottom," she answered.

"Did she give you a lecture or did she show you footage of people doing it or did she…"

"They were all practical lessons."

Harper's swift answer made Draennar ponder for a few seconds, and his widened eyes made her bite her lower lip with a hint of mischief.

"Wow."

"Yup."

"But isn't it odd since she's your-"

"Oh put a sock on it Drae." Draennar was immediately silenced though he did let out a sigh of acceptance.

"She is a great teacher, and a loving mother, to both of us."

Harper nodded with a slight frown as Draennar pulled a blanket over their bodies. He also gave her the space to snuggle under his chin.

"I barely slept for these past few days since the thought of saving you and your mother kept me going."

She could hear a small sniffle from him and was adamant in shifting her position to attain eye contact.

"I forgave her, but I couldn't save…"

"Don't blame yourself," she replied with a crack in her soothing voice. "She did what she did so that we can be here. And I knew that taking you in and growing up with you were the best decisions in our lives."

Draennar felt butterflies fluttering through his heart and allowed Harper's hand to interlock with his, as inches were the distance between their lips.

"I love you, Harp."

"I love you too Drae."

Their whispers invited another amorous kiss to initiate until darkness persuaded them to doze in each other's arms.

* * *

Draennar and Harper sat together at one side of the great table with their colleagues on their flanks. The black fabrics of the massive tent flapped with the wind, but little noises were heard from the outside. Around them were leaders and agents of those who were unable to attend the conference. Among the participants were Tycho Nestoris of Braavos, Yara Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, Gendry of the Stormlands, Edmure Tully of the Riverlands, Robin Arryn of the Vale, Manfrey Martell of Dorne, Archmaester Ebrose of the Citadel, Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos, and Daario Naharis of Meereen. Some were talking amongst themselves with voices that would not resonate all over the tent, either about each other or the current states of the lands they represented. Minutes later, Jackson and Anthony opened the tent's doors, which allowed Bran Stark of the Six Kingdoms, Sansa Stark of the North, and the Small Council to enter and take their places around the table.

"Right, let's jump right into the main focuses."

Harper smiled at Draennar's quick actions as he stood up and clicked the button on his remote. The great screen in the tent came to life by revealing the accumulation of footage, of Titans laying wastes on settlements and people.

"About a month ago, the known world was under attack by Titans, ancient beasts of god-like proportions that originated from an era long before humanity. They inspired many of the myths and legends we know today. However, these attacks did not happen at random points in the past. All of them awakened together, because of Him."

Draennar pressed the button again to reveal a three-headed dragon-like monster perching and screaming on the ancestral stronghold of House Targaryen. Illyrio shifted on his chair uncomfortably, for the appearance of the beast reminded him of his previous allegiance.

"Ghidorah. He emitted a powerful call that awakened the Titans, commanding them to reshape the known world. However, a few of them chose to fight against Him."

Another click and revealed more new footage of…

"Godzilla and Mothra. They knew Ghidorah's existence would mean the end of all life in the known world. It was in King's Landing where they fought together. Mothra gave her life and Godzilla eliminated Ghidorah, reclaiming His rightful place as the Alpha."

"Reclaiming?"

Draennar anticipated Sansa's question and decided to hand the remote to Harper. The redhead conceded to his call and took the reins of the presentation. She clicked the button to reveal paintings and murals of Godzilla facing off against Ghidorah.

"From these findings, we concluded that Ghidorah was an interloper who challenged and battled Godzilla millennia ago. Their rivalry supposedly ended in the Land of Always Winter with Ghidorah imprisoned in the ice."

Harper inhaled and exhaled deeply until she was ready to continue.

"But one of our own decided to deteriorate the situation."

She clicked again and the screen brought up a face that brought frowns on every MONARCH agent in the tent.

"Alexander. He and several others believed that humans have caused too much damage in the known world and took matters into their own hands. They released Ghidorah from His confinement, which in turn gravely injured Godzilla and usurped the Alpha status. Many lives were lost, and more would have been added to the pile if it weren't for…"

Despite the emotional weight, Harper refused to back down and made the click to show the face of the one she had lost.

"Gianna, my mother. At first, she and Alexander were conspiring together. They orchestrated the Titans' mass awakening, but she eventually realized the consequences of her actions and sacrificed herself to restore balance."

Comfort veiled Harper when Draennar draped his arm around her waist. Tyrion, Samwell, Davos, and Bronn beamed at the couple's growth. She then handed the remote back to him before returning to her seat.

"That leaves us with the task of finding and capturing Alexander."

Draennar clicked the button and showed footage of MONARCH soldiers searching an empty shelter.

"This image was taken not long after Godzilla destroyed Ghidorah. Alexander and his subordinates already left the place when the Titans battled in King's Landing."

"So where are they now?" asked Daario. "They can't be that difficult to be tracked down."

"Alexander's mind is sharper than his looks," Diane answered. "He knows how to evade MONARCH and can find his way around this vast world. We've been sending out troops for reconnaissance missions across the known world. But as of now, luck is not our ally."

Harper's eyes locked with Bran's. She could ask him for help in locating Alexander, but knowing the Three-Eyed Raven's enigmatic words, it might take time for them to find the breakthrough they needed.

"With Godzilla victorious, the other Titans acknowledged His dominance and withdrew their attack on humanity." Draennar clicked the remote and allowed the screen to show footage of Titans burrowing into the earth or submerging into the sea.

"Some decided to return to the place where they first emerged, while others are elsewhere in the known world. But regardless, wherever they go, life follows." Another click and more footage were shown, this time of an abundance of life in places where they would not usually grow.

"The radiation they emitted allowed the lands not only to heal but also to improve. Deserts and tundra sprout with edible plants, rivers flourished with fish drawn by its fruitfulness, even the excrements that the Titans left behind are shown to be very potent fertilizers."

"So Titan shit can be used as manure," quipped Bronn. "A decent reason why we should have them around. They're more or less Garth Greenhand in the flesh, make the lives of farmers less grueling."

"Not as grueling," Davos corrected the Master of Coin and Whisperers.

"Our best advice is to leave the Titans be if you see them," Draennar suggested. "If we aggravate them, we might just repeat the catastrophe that was already remedied."

"As simple as that sounds, I doubt that everyone in the known world can or will listen to your proposal. While some do worship the Titans, others fear them and we know what men would usually do to what they fear."

Ebrose's statement caused much of the tent to murmur in agreement. Draennar knew it was her cue and Harper nodded to approve his idea.

"Gianna taught me that people are afraid of things that they don't understand. But she also taught me that if they start to understand the things they fear, they will no longer be afraid. In the wake of this new era, my colleagues and I have concurred to truly leave the shadows and travel around the known world to raise awareness about the Titans. If we educate them about these creatures, how to live with them, and what actions they must take to abate potential conflicts and to maintain the balance of the natural world. After seeing how humans and Godzilla worked together in confronting Ghidorah, coexistence is an obligation. All we need is your full consent."

The silence that followed brought mild uneasiness to the MONARCH agents. They hoped that they would not cross a line that was created for certain reasons.

"I."

The first vote of approval came from Bran himself, who gave Draennar and Harper a warm smile. The second was from Sansa, and then the Small Council, the Lords of Westeros, and everyone else decided to accept the proposal. Rick and Sam exchanged looks of solidarity, undoubtedly elated with the positive outcome. Harper smiled at the results and leaned onto the invigorated Draennar.

* * *

Great flocks of ravens soared out from their rookery. Their caws echoed from the partially reconstructed Red Keep and the new King's Landing. Many buildings were incomplete and had to be different from previous designs. Great bursts of plants bloomed throughout the streets and alleys, a scenic sight that could rival Highgarden. Aside from the ravens, the sky buzzed with aircraft transporting blocks of stones from one place to another. MONARCH and the people of King's Landing were cooperating in rebuilding and advancing the city, preparing it in case another Titan incident would occur.

Draennar and Harper stood together on the bridge of the _Argo_ as the great vessel hovered above Blackwater Bay and kept watch over the bustling capital of the Six Kingdoms.

"Thank goodness Lord Bronn kept the royal treasury deep beneath the Red Keep," commented Draennar. "Otherwise King's Landing would be completely bankrupt and not worth investing in."

Harper laughed quietly at his comment before she smiled at him.

"My mother would be proud Drae," Harper said. "You're realizing her vision."

"We both are," he corrected her. They rested their heads together after sharing a fleeting and fond kiss.

"So what happens after we finish our tour with a massive success?"

Draennar was thinking about some ideas in his mind until he remembered something and reached into his pocket and brandished the journal his mentor gave him before his departure.

"Ishiro gave me this when he decided to complete our mission in the Hollow Earth."

"The Hollow Earth…" she repeated with curiosity.

"We were only around the area where Godzilla was rejuvenating Himself. But from the looks of it, the place is much, much larger than it looked…"

As Draennar's words trailed off, his eyes and Harper widened with excitement. With their hands held together, they left the flight deck behind.

"Rick is going to be extremely stoked, as well as Houston."

"Oh yeah, Dr. Brooks. He's a clever man Drae, but I somehow haven't seen him lately."

"Rick said that he went on a private expedition to Sothoryos a couple of months ago. Haven't heard from him since."


	24. What May Come

Knowledge on the mysterious continent of Sothoryos was incredibly limited, since many who ventured in never made it out. The jungles were abundant with rain, heat, mud, diseases, and wildlife that could easily rip humans within seconds. Slavers and pirates would stalk the coasts but even they would not dare to set foot on the jungles. What was perhaps Sothoryos's greatest enigma was the ruined city of Yeen, which was built entirely with oily black stone. The blocks of the city were so huge that moving them would require a dozen elephants or something a lot larger. What caused the desolation of Yeen was never certain, though theories ranged from war to an epidemic to a magical curse.

Dr. Houston Brooks of MONARCH had pondered about Yeen at times, but the very reason he was in Sothoryos was something entirely else. There had been tales of something colossal in the jungles. Scarce sources described it as a giant ape with arms that could effortlessly kill elephants. Observation drones managed to record glimpses of it before something inexplicably destroyed them. Houston was determined to gain a closer look at this elusive Titan and isolated himself from his colleagues for over a month. His results were far from pleasing.

Fate seemed to change at dawn when Houston was filling his flask from a river. Something caused the water to ripple with the sound of footsteps. Birds took flight as a towering shadow was cast over their former perches. The brightness of the sun prevented Houston from gaining a clear look, but when he shielded his forehead, his view changed. Striding from through the trees was an ape, far larger than any known species, with deep brown fur and an upright stance akin to that of a human. Houston froze with astonishment for he found what he came for. As the Titan pounded His chest, rolling booms resonated across Sothoryos. The brindled natives called Him the Mountain who Thunders Death, but they also named Him…

"Kong."

"**HRAAAAAAH-AAH**!"

* * *

Messina and Munazza emerged from the shadows towards the light that illuminated the chamber. A plethora of flowers and vines decorated the walls as butterflies lingered around them with content. The real centerpiece, however, was the plump silk-wrapped object in the center of said chamber. It was the size of a war galley and radiated with consistent greenish-blue glows. Without distractions, ears could listen a faint chitter serenading within. Both twin sisters smiled at the sight, relieved that the cycle could never be broken.

* * *

"I could tell from the way you clothe and speak that you are a man of excellent business."

Salladhor Saan led the way as the torch in his hand brightened the crude walls of the cavernous tunnel.

"Everything and everyone has been talking crazy about the world ending and monsters rising from the earth. But this world is already fucking mad. When my men and I salvaged it from the Narrow Sea, I knew it would be something the two of us can make a profit from."

The narrow tunnel soon gave way to a much more spacious environment, though the darkness still prevailed. Salladhor passed the torch to his associate who was draped in a black cloak. He strode into the cave and allowed the torch to reveal what the shadows concealed. If the putrid oil-like stench did not keep plunderers at bay, then its lifeless red eyes and bared teeth should. Days had passed yet it showed no signs of decay. Its golden scales gleamed with the flames of the torch and Salladhor Saan smirked with confidence, knowing that it would yield great value to both parties.

"Name your price," said Alexander.


End file.
